Una Nueva Vida
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: la guerra ha terminado, cuatro años han pasado, todos se lamentan las perdidas sufridas, algunas mas que otras... Konoha a tenido problemas económicos, la razón, una chica que se hace llamar la Zorra Tempestad... ¿quien es ella? entra y averiguarlo (advertencia de Leemon, in coming) [Ino(Male)xNaruto(Female)][Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**hay cosas que no entiendo, como por ejemplo, por que se me permite publicar una historia nueva pero no me dejan re subir esta... sera por que dice Resubido?, no se, ya van 3 intentos... y solo por que queria corregir la falta de ortografia y cosas que quedaron en el aire, como sea, intentare una vez mas de subir la historia, si están leyendo esto es por que funciono... creo, sino me veré de otros medios para que puedan leer esta historia**

Cap.1

Han pasado 4 años desde que termino la batalla contra Madara Uchiha quien tenía bajo su control a todas las bestias Biju, la batalla había cobrado decenas de vidas que en la actualidad se lamentaban mucho, como lo era la vida de los últimos jinchuurikis de la historia del mundo shinobi, uno de ellos era quien domino a su bestia, el Hachibi, Killer Bee, este shinobi si bien tenía más edad de la que aparentaba psicológicamente, era muy poderoso, el Raikage estaba orgulloso de su hermano menor, y no era solo el, sino que toda la aldea escondida en las nubes. El otro jinchuuriki era el portador del Kyubi, el joven shinobi llamado Uzumaki Naruto encontró la muerte al enfrentar una batalla uno a uno contra Madara la cual termino con la muerte de ambos contendientes, aunque en la explosión que produjo el choque de energías había quedado un cráter el cual se lleno con agua, aquel lugar recibió el nombre de "el lago del fin" en honor a la culminación de la guerra y el inicio de una época de paz en el mundo.

En los 4 años transcurridos algunas cosas habían cambiado, en particular konoha a simple vista se podía ver un nuevo rostro al lado de la Gondaime Tsunade y ese era el rostro del guerrero que había sido designado como su sucesor mientras ella estaba inconsciente después de la invasión de "Pein" Hatake Kakashi tomo el cargo como Rokudaime de Konoha, Sasuke volvió a Konoha luego de haber sido engañado por Madara para que este creyera que todo lo que paso Itachi fue culpa de Konoha, aunque al principio no confiaban mucho en él decidieron darle una oportunidad por el rubio que siempre creyó que volvería a la aldea, aunque ahora sea el rubio el que nunca volverá a poner un pie en esta, Sakura decidió también darle una oportunidad a Sasuke por lo cual ahora estaban juntos como pareja a punto de tener nupcias, Shikamaru se casó con Temari y ahora esta vivía en konoha y era considerada una kunoichi de konoha luego que su hermano y Kazekage de su aldea diera su consentimiento. Tsunade luego de retirarse como Hokage decidió enfocarse en el hospital de konoha donde trabajaba con sus dos aprendices, Ino y Sakura, ya que Shizune decidió trabajar como asistente del nuevo Hokage, aunque si necesitaba algo ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a su maestra.

Era una época de paz pero había algo que mantenía un poco molesto al Rokudaime de la aldea, y esto era que las misiones de rang estaban disminuyendo en los últimos meses, eso y además de un rumor de 2 ninjas que no solo no pertenecían a ninguna de las aldeas ocultas, sino que ejecutaban las misiones y se quedaban con todo el botín de estay también con todos los recursos de los criminales.

Desde que aparecieron estos 2 shinobis las misiones han decrecido una cantidad, aunque no es alarmante, es algo a tener en cuenta – pensaba el peliplateado, tomando una resolución para este problema llamo a su asistente, esta al llegar se le ordeno juntar al consejo de la aldea para poder comunicar esta interrogante para así decidir qué hacer con este problema.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Shizune entra en la oficina.

Kakashi-sama, el consejo está reunido en la sala, solo falta usted – decía al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia

De acuerdo, voy enseguida, solo déjame terminar de leer este capítulo – respondió mientras tenia la vista ocupada leyendo el libro legado del sannin Jiraiya, el "Icha-Icha Paradice".

Nada de lectura, vamos, que como hokage tiene que ser más puntual con estas cosas, y más si es usted quien las organiza – decía la chica mientras tomaba el brazo de Kakashi mientras lo sacaba y llevaba a la sala donde el consejo estaba reunido.

Valla, no teníamos una reunión del consejo desde que Kakashi acepto tomar el mando como Hokage… - decía un miembro del consejo, estos eran nuevos integrantes ya que los antiguos consejeros fueron destituidos de su cargo desde la guerra.

No es la gran cosa, solo ha pasado un año – respondía el otro miembro del consejo – realmente es mejor así, el hokage es quien decide, nosotros solo aconsejamos.

Mientras estos mantenían una conversación grata entra Shizune con Kakashi del brazo mientras este seguía entretenido en su lectura, este al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba decidió cerrar su libro para poder hablar.

Bueno, gracias Shizune-chan – lo cual hizo que esta lo soltara y se ruborizara un poco, ahora Kakashi mirando al consejo – bien, como sabrán, en las cercanías de la aldea hay un dúo de shinobis que han minimizado las misiones de rang que llegan a la aldea, como miembros del consejo pido su opinión con respecto a qué hacer con estas personas.

Mmm… esto no es algo para preocuparse hokage-sama – decía tranquilamente uno.

Sí, pero que solo 2 personas sean capases de hacer lo que hace un grupo de 4 es algo digno de elogio – intervino el otro – creo que sería sensato hablar con ellos de alguna manera para que se integren a la aldea como shinobis.

Mmm… - Kakashi estaba pesando con los brazos cruzados y su ojo visible cerrado – Ciertamente no es una mala idea… pero como encontrarlos… talvez si enviara a un grupo Hyuuga con algo de apoyo médico y de ataque por si se tornan violenta las cosas… ciertamente sería mejor que enviar rastreadores ya que no los conocemos… - indagaba dentro de su mente el hokage cuando sus consejeros se dieron cuenta y como si estuvieran leyendo su mente

Creo que enviar rastreadores no es factible, pero creo que podríamos disponer de una zona alrededor de la aldea donde podamos saber qué es lo que pasa a sus alrededores – expreso uno

Aprovechando el Byakugan del clan Hyuuga podríamos establecer un perímetro donde sabríamos si este dúo aparece en las proximidades de la aldea – expuso el otro.

Y también serviría como medida de protección en caso de ataque… realmente no me agrada mucho pero es mejor eso a enviar grupos a ciegas por todo el país del fuego buscando a personas que ni siquiera sabemos cómo son – concluyo el Hokage, en ese minuto Shizune interviene.

Bueno, acerca de ese dúo llego un rumor por parte de las personas que contratan los servicios de la aldea – al decir esto los ojos se de los presentes se dirigió con un notable asombro a la chica que estaba al lado de Kakashi, haciéndola avergonzarse un poco pero continuo explicado – los rumores indican que son 2 chicas de alrededor 20 años, ambas parecen ser gemelas y una de ellas es conocida por ser llamada la "Zorra Tempestad"

Así que dos rubias y un zorro – la imagen de Naruto liberando las colas de Kyubi llego a la cabeza tanto de Kakashi como la de Shizune haciendo que se vieran un poco afectados por la muerte de tan gran shinobi. – bien, tomare en cuenta vuestro consejo, muchas gracias, pueden retirarse – dicho esto los consejeros se levantaron de sus asientos y procedieron a retirarse dejando a Kakashi y a Shizune solos en esa habitación – Shizune –la aludida respondió – quiero que reúnas a los 3 mejores exponentes del clan Hyuuga y los lleves a mi oficina – dicho esto la chica obedeció retirándose del lugar dejando a Kakashi solo – bueno, ahora que no hay nadie esperare leyendo en la oficina.

Shizune sabía lo que pensaba el hokage, ciertamente el hacer guardia en la aldea es mucho mejor que vagar por todo el país del fuego, aunque tuvieran conocimientos de sus aspectos físicos no podrían localizarlas. Mientras pensaba en eso en su camino a la mansión Hyuuga se topó con Ino y Sakura que venían de hacer sus turnos en el hospital y ahora se dirigían a ver a Hinata, estas tres se habían hecho muy amigas en estos años, y como Sasuke ahora estaba en la aldea trabajando en AMBU para el bien de la aldea Sakura estaba muy feliz, Ino ya había olvidado al moreno y Hinata supero la muerte de Naruto gracias a Kiba quien ahora era su prometido.

Hey Shizune-san – llamo la rubia sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos

Ino, Sakura, como están chicas

Bien, con mucho trabajo pero ya terminamos los turnos y pensamos en ir a visitar a Hinata-chan – hablo la chica de cabellos rosados

Pensábamos pasarnos también por las oficinas para saludarte – la rubia entro en la duda – pero porque estas tu aquí, ¿no deberías cuidar que Kakashi-sensei no este leyendo todo el día?

Bueno, se la pasa leyendo pero igual hace su trabajo de alguna manera – explico – pero estoy aquí para buscar a… - pensando en quienes son los 3 mejores exponentes del clan – a…a… supongo que a Neji-kun, Hinata-chan y…

Aaaaa estás aquí por una encomienda de hokage – entendió Sakura – bueno como nosotras vamos para allá ¿por que no vamos juntas?

¡Si! y de paso nos cuentas como te ha ido en el trabajo – dijo la rubia muy alegre

Claro, porque no – dicho esto las 3 kunoichis fueron caminando a la mansión Hyuuga, en el camino Shizune les explico lo que pasaba con las misiones y el objetivo de su visita, mientras Ino contaba anécdotas de su vida en el hospital y en la florería de su familia y Sakura sacó a relucir su tiempo con Sasuke y lo mucho que había cambiado con el tiempo, al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado entraron y fueron recibidas por Hinata.

Sakura-san, Ino-san, Shizune-san, bienvenidas –decía la chica de ojos blancos

Hinata-chan, te vez bien así – dijo la rubia mientras examinaba a la chica que la había saludado

Hinata no había cambiado mucho, pero sus vestimentas si, tenía la parte superior de un kimono blanco de manga larga y tenia pantalones apretados de color azul marino oscuro, en su pierna derecha tenía el estuche de kunais y en su retaguardia el bolso de shurikens y demases, su cabello tenía una media cola de caballo pero esta estaba tomada con dos palitos formando en lugar de una cola un pequeño.

Hinata-chan, necesito hablar con tu padre – dijo Shizune antes que Ino y Sakura sacaran a Hinata para ponerse a charlar, a lo que esta la llevo donde pidió, al estar frente al líder del clan Hyuuga Shizune le explico la situación y adulando los poderes del clan Hyuuga que ahora estaba situado como el clan más fuerte de la aldea para tener su cooperación.

Mmm… entiendo, por lo cual recomiendo a los mejores del clan para poder tener un perímetro más seguro, pero – Shizune no esperaba alguna negativa o condición – como estos 3 miembros del clan tendrán que dejar de ir a misiones hasta poder encontrar al dúo, ¿cómo podrán mantenerse?

Bueno Hiashi-sama, como es una guardia se les mantendrá son un salario fijo por lo que usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso – dijo respirando aliviada ya que era una minucia, pero comprensible ya que el clan Hyuuga por fin se había unido en uno solo y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Qué bueno… - expreso el Líder con una visible cara de alivio – bueno volviendo al tema – retomando la cara seria – recomiendo a mi sobrino Neji y a mi hija Hinata para la guardia – expreso el hombre

Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, pero se necesita a una persona más para poder cubrir el perímetro de la aldea sin contratiempos y eficacia – explico Shizune

Ellos 2 pueden hacerlo sin mayores dificultades – dijo cruzándose e brazos

Si… pero como le digo, no queremos sobre esforzar a los guardias, sin mencionar que gastaran chacra continuamente – tratando que Hiashi accediera a un miembro mas

Mientras Shizune y Hiashi tenían este pequeño intercambio de ideas llego a la habitación una chica de cabellera negra pero corta hasta los hombros, sus ojos blancos indicaban que era miembro de clan, esta buscaba con quien entrenar cuando se acordó que la heredera del clan tendría visitas, así que fue a verlas para saludar, en el camino escucho el intercambio de ideas de Hiashi con Shizune, fue así como esta decidió entrar en la habitación

Déjenme unirme a la guardia de la aldea – expreso de forma respetuosa pero con mucha energía .

**Bueno, aquí termina este primer capitulo re subido, espero que las correcciones ortográficas y algunas otras les hallan gustado, y que la historia en si también les halla gustado, seguiré trabajando para re subir los capítulos sin faltas ortográficas y allí veo si agrego algunas cosas mas, o no, y puede que termine con un epilogo si es que los capítulos son de su agrado**

**hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, ya solucione el problema con la publicación, ahora a esperar a que no genere mas problemas, como sea, ya que tengo arreglado este cap tambien se los dejo, espero sea de su agrado y espero tener algunos Review**

Cap 2

Al escuchar el ofrecimiento de la pequeña, tanto Shizune como Hiashi la observan, era la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi quien estaba vestida con sus pantalones negros, un top gris con líneas negras, tenía una envidiable figura a su edad, pero nada del otro mundo.

Otto-san, déjame participar en la guardia, yo también soy tan buena con el byakugan como mi hermana o como Neji-san – decía la pequeña a su padre, este medito su respuesta mientras sus espectadoras estaban ansiosas de oír la respuesta.

Muy bien – termino accediendo el líder del clan, sabía que su hija no lo dejaría tranquilo si él pensaba que era menos que su hermana.

Muy bien, ahora a buscar a Neji-kun y a Hinata-chan para llevarlos con Kakashi-sama – Shizune estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando Neji entro buscando a Hanabi, esto hace que ambos choquen y que shizune pierda estabilidad, al sentir la colisión con alguien Neji se apresura a sujetar a la persona del brazo impidiendo que esta caiga al suelo.

Lo lamento… ¿Shizune-san? – expuso extrañado al verla en la mansión Hyuuga

Neji, quiero que junto a Hinata y Hanabi vallan con el hokage para una misión de rastro a los alrededores de la villa – Hiashi apenas vio a Neji dio la orden para que no tuviera lugar alguna discusión ya que Neji no suele aceptar a primeras si le piden un favor, pero este al recibir la orden de Hiashi acepto sin titubeos, después de despedirse de Hiashi, Shizune se dirige a la oficina del hokage con los exponentes del clan Hyuuga, por otro lado las chicas que antes estaban hablando con Hinata quedan hablando entre ellas.

Ne, ne ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?

Bien, pero últimamente ha estado algo triste…

Es entendible mujer… recuerda que ya va a cumplir 4 años desde que murió – la voz de la rubia se apago un poco

Ino… eso lo sé… bueno, tratare de animarlo de alguna manera – intentando cambiarle el tema – y a ti ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

¿A mí? Bien… aunque no creo encontrar al chico para mí – su vista se comenzó a nublar – ¿are? – al notar las lágrimas Ino trato de limpiarlas sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, para su desgracia era demasiado notorio.

¿Te sientes bien Ino? – expreso con preocupación

Si… es solo… que ahora que no está, me siento sola… - eso sorprendió un poco a la chica rosa.

No sabía que sentías algo por él

La verdad es que yo tampoco… quizás, desde cuando… pero ya no importa… el no volverá… - respirando profundamente – ya no sirve que llore por algo que no voy a conseguir, y no porque me rechace… sino porque nunca tendré la oportunidad de decírselo.

Hay Ino… - no encontraba las palabras para poder consolar a su amiga.

Bueno – dijo un poco reconfortada – tengo que seguir adelante, él lo hubiera querido así.

Siguieron caminando juntas durante un buen rato hasta que Ino decidió irse a su departamento, ya no vivía con sus padres, aunque todavía trabajaba con ellos en la florería ella quería independizarse un poco, por lo que empezó a vivir sola, la tranquilidad y el silencio le venían de maravilla cuando llegaba agotada del trabajo, además eso la dejo profundizar en sus sentimientos, aunque demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que debía permanecer fuerte en eso. Al despedirse de su mejor amiga tomo un baño y luego se fue a dormir, aunque aun fuera temprano quería descansar, o para ser exactos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Una vez al haber dejado a Ino en su departamento, Sakura comenzó a divagar con respecto a los sentimientos de la rubia por el fallecido, si bien ella también quería a Naruto, y muy a pesar de las múltiples veces que este se le declaro, nunca lo quiso de otra forma que no sea como amigo, quería poder decirle algo a su amiga, algo como "no te preocupes, que algún día volverá" pero esto no serviría de mucho ya que está muerto, no es como lo que paso con Sasuke, ya que la extracción del biju en el combate contra Madara lo habría matado como a Gaara – extracción… - en ese momento comienza a recordar lo que la Gondaime expuso frente a la aldea un poco antes de retirarse como Hokage.

Flash Back

Habitantes de Konoha, estamos aquí reunidos para poder hacer pública la vida de uno de nuestros héroes más actuales, el shinobi Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuuriki del Kyubi, fue odiado por mucho tiempo por la aldea debido a su condición como contenedor del demonio, pero él fue el legado del yondaime hokage quien dio su vida para proteger la aldea, el junto a su esposa, la anterior jinchuuriki del zorro juntaron sus chacras para poder realizar el sello que Naruto cuido durante años, ciertamente el clan Uzumaki se ha extinguido, la eterna custodia del demonio llego a su fin con la muerte del último integrante que llevo junto a la suya a la de la bestia que azoto nuestra aldea, y porque destaco el importante papel de Naruto como jinchuuriki del zorro, no solo por ser el celador, sino que él al tener más chacra que las personas normales podría vivir después de haber liberado a la bestia, eso quiere decir que si no fuera por su amor incondicional a la aldea todos estaríamos muertos desde hace mucho.

End Flash Back.

Eso quiere decir que Naruto pudo seguir vivo después de la extracción del kyubi, y como su cuerpo en realidad nunca fue encontrado podría estar vivo todavía – al pensar esto Sakura pensó en devolverse hacia donde Ino para infundirle este pensamiento, pero luego de pensarlo mejor nació otra pregunta – pero de haber estado vivo… ¿porque no volvió a la aldea después de eso? O ¿acaso fue el quien en conjunto con Madara en un choque de poderes crearon el "Lago del fin"?… - queriendo resolver sus dudas fue a donde su maestra en el Hospital del la aldea.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Kakashi terminando unos informes cuando escucha golpear la puerta.

Adelante – al escuchar la orden los 4 pasaron a la oficina

Hokage-sama e traído a los 3 mejores exponentes del clan Hyuuga como lo pidió.

Muchas gracias Shizune, ahora necesito que te encargues de esto – dijo mientras le estiraba unos papeles a su asistente – espero que los puedas terminar rápido ya que a Tsunade-sama no le gusta esperar – eso hizo que la joven diera una cara de miedo, tomando los papeles salió para efectuar el pedido de su maestra dejando a los 3 Hyuugas con el rokudaime – bien muchachos, espero que sepan porque están aquí

Hai, Shizune-san nos contó de la guardia, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle kakashi-sen…. Sama – corrigio Neji – ¿para que quiere hacer guardia por estas renegadas sin aldea?

Neji, ellas son muy fuertes, esto es solo por precaución por si se acercan a un perímetro de 10 km de la aldea – explico – además tengo un presentimiento con respecto a ellas debido a eso de "zorra tempestad" – esto último solo lo pensó dejado visible una cara muy seria – quiero que ustedes hagan turnos para correr por los límites de la aldea con su byakugan observando el perímetro en busca de estas chicas, si aparecen quiero que me vengan a informar inmediatamente sobre su localización, la manera de distribuirse las 24 horas será cosa de ustedes, solo espero un buen trabajo – relajando un poco la mirada termino de dar la orden – pueden empezar ahora mismo, quiero informes después de cada turno, pueden retirarse – con esto último los jóvenes vieron un gran esfuerzo por parte de ellos por los próximos días, días de los cuales no podrían salir de la aldea, pero era una misión, por lo cual el fallo no es una opción.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha una rubia estaba en su oficina cuando escucha la puerta

¿Quién es? – pregunto para poder ocultar el sake que estaba bebiendo

Soy Sakura… etto… Tsunade-sama necesito hablar con usted.

Entra niña, que es lo que pasa – la rubia dejo la botella en el suelo donde no se viera y dejo entrar a la chica, esta al entrar pudo oler el sake de su maestra pero ignoro ese hecho – Tsunade-sama, ¿es cierto que Naruto pudo haber liberado al zorro sin morir? – la pregunta la pillo desprevenida, pero decidió aclarar las dudas de su aprendiz.

Si Sakura, el clan Uzumaki podía vivir después de que su condición de jinchuuriki fuera cancelada, pero ¿porque lo preguntas? – ciertamente era raro que preguntara por Naruto y más a estas alturas.

Es que Ino se había enamorado de Naruto… y yo creo que aún lo está – expuso Sakura impresionando aun mas a su maestra.

¿Ino? ¿Yamanaka Ino, esa Ino? – tenía que estar segura para evitar problemas a futuro.

Si… y aún está afectada por la muerte de Naruto, por eso quiero ayudarla a que se pueda sentir mejor – la cara de Sakura ciertamente expresaba preocupación por su amiga – si Naruto pudo sobrevivir a la extracción… - ahora tenía miedo de hacer la otra pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo, frente a ella tenía a una de las pocas sobrevivientes de esa batalla, la una que vio como se formo el lago – ¿fue él el que acabo con Madara?

La rubia dudo un momento cuando recibió la pregunta, quería responderla pero al hacerlo deja otra pregunta que ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta, dado unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era exponer las cosas, tal vez la otra pregunta se pueda responder con el tiempo – si… ese mocoso se metió en la pelea siendo que ya no poseía el poder del kyubi, pero de alguna manera pudo acabar con Madara, pero en el choque de energías que dio a lugar el lago el cuerpo de Naruto se volvió a rodear del poder del kyubi y desapareció del lugar dejando solamente su chaqueta, que fue la que usamos para darlo por muerto frente a toda la alianza, espere durante 3 años a que volviera para afirmar la creencia de que está vivo, aunque aun creo eso la realidad me aleja de ello, sus heridas en ese entonces eran demasiado serias… - se podía ver impotencia en su mirada al recordar los hechos – sin el poder del zorro hubiera muerto en unos minutos

Pero usted dijo que ese poder lo rodeo en al final, talvez si este vivo – dijo con esperanzas.

Si… pero también pudo haber sido una pequeña fracción del poder, solo lo suficiente para acabar con la pelea, además el zorro murió también, por lo que se descarta la idea de que haya sanado a Naruto desde el interior – dijo finalmente la Gondaime – es tarde, Sakura deberías ir a dormir, que mañana tienes turno aquí, junto con Ino.

Si Tsunade-sama – antes de retirarse – le puedo comentar esto a Ino, tal vez un poco de esperanza le haga bien – miro suplicantemente a su maestra

Si, por qué no, ciertamente ese mocoso siempre ha demostrado que es el número uno en sorprender a la gente – terminando la conversación con una sonrisa, de esas que demuestran esperanza para aquellos que la recibían.

Después de eso Sakura le contó a Ino sobre su conversación con Tsunade a la cual está al recibir sus pensamientos no pudo evitar llorar de alegría ante la esperanza de que su amor estuviera vivo, aunque fuera la mas mínima esperanza aun había probabilidad de eso, por lo cual se animo mucho y empezó a trabajar con renovadas energías mientras pensaba esperar por Naruto para cuando lo viera poder confesársele.

Habiendo pasado un par de semanas el día para memorar la muerte de muchos en la batalla había llegado, la aldea se torno de negro por el recuerdo de seres queridos que nunca volverán con sus familias, mientras la aldea estaba de luto un joven corría por encima de la muralla sur de la aldea cuando se detiene para observar mejor a la distancia. Gracias a su byakugan podía mirar más lejos de lo normal, fue esa la razón por la que vio a 2 rubias aproximarse a la aldea a paso lento, pero se encontraban a 9 km de distancia de la aldea, cosa que estimo 5 horas para que llegaran si seguía a ese paso, desactivando su jutsu tomo rumbo hacia la oficina del hokage para informar de la situación.

Estaba en camino cuando se topa con el Uchiha que estaba algo cansado, al parecer venia de entrenar, este cuando vio a Neji correr se plantó al frente – adónde vas Neji, pareciera como si alguien te sigue - ciertamente la relacione entre estos mejoro enormemente después de la guerra, eran amigos, pero a Neji nunca le gusto que Sasuke tan engreído, pero eso era igual para Sasuke ya que Neji también era engreído

Tengo que informar al hokage que la "Zorra Tempestad "viene en camino – dicho esto emprendió camino nuevamente sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Sasuke

Hm… así que después de este tiempo se digna a aparecer… genial – mostrando una sonrisa al aire – es hora de mi revancha.

**Hasta aquí les dejo, si quieren seguir leyendo les recomiendo que dejen su comentario XD, na, solo espero que sea de su agrado, y eso, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holas, lamento la demora, pero por problemas personales, clases y tonteras varias, no he podido darme el tiempo para poder publicar mis historias, pero no se preocupen, que por fin termine de escribir de nuevo esta historia, ya que tenia algunos problemas menores... y tuve que empezar muchas cosas de cero por que se me borraron los archivos... pero bueno cosas que pasan, espero que les guste, algún comentario para animarme a seguir publicando tanto el otro como los próximos que se vienen en mi mente, espero que les gusten.

Cap 3

Después de su pequeño encuentro con el Uchiha, Neji corrió en dirección a la oficina del hokage para encontrarse con este, pasa su sorpresa tanto el Rokudaime como a Gondaime se encontraban en la oficina ya que Tsunade no había estado en aquella oficina desde que termino con su trabajo como hokage, estos al verlo entrar a la habitación con tanta prisa terminaron su discusión sobre los fondos para el hospital de la aldea, fondos los cuales Kakashi ya sabía en donde iban a terminar.

¿Qué pasa?

Ya vienen Kak… Hokage-sama –corrigió

¿Vienen?, ¿quiénes vienen?, Kakashi no me digas que contrataste a un grupo para este festival – reprocho la anterior kage – esto es entre las aldeas oculta para rendir honores a los caídos no un concierto.

No es eso Tsunade-sama – dijo con una voz tranquila para luego mirar a Neji – quiero que formes un equipo para interceptarlas, quiero saber qué es lo que las trae a la aldea – decía en un tono calmado – quiero que lleves un médico, otro rastreador y alguien para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por si las cosas se salen de control – dicho esto Neji desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Tsunade un poco intrigada de saber quiénes eran esas personas de las que hablaban y porque era necesario un grupo para interceptarlas.

¿Me vas a decir de que se trata todo esto Kakashi? – mientras pensaba – parece que el mantenerme en el hospital sin conexión con la labores del hokage me ha dejado desinformada.

Mmm… - cruzándose de brazos – un rumor indica que una kunoichi se hace llamar la "Zorra tempestad" y eso no es muy buena señal, además dicen que no pertenecen a ninguna aldea, y eso solo acrecienta mi temor.

Tsunade pudo entender a lo que se refería, un zorro no es buen presagio para la aldea que ha sufrido ya mucho por uno como para que ahora llegue otro.

Mientras tanto Neji corría en busca de su equipo, ya tenía en mente a quienes reclutar para la misión de intercepción sin entrometer a sus primas, la médica seria Sakura ya que sus habilidades en la medicina eran las mejores después de la Gondaime eso y contando con su fuerza abrumadora también contaría con una buena luchadora al momento del cuerpo a cuerpo, como segundo rastreador iría Kiba, teniéndolo a él sería más fácil ubicarlas si se llegaran a esconder además teniendo a Akamaru son dos miembros por el precio de uno, y el otro especialista del cuerpo a cuerpo seria Lee, pensando eso fue corriendo a por su equipo solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente y ese era que Lee no estaba en la aldea ya que se había ido con Gai-sensei al Lago del Fin a rendir honores como solo ellos podrían hacerlo, haciendo ejercicios hasta caer rendidos por el cansancio. Mientras reunía al resto se preguntaba quién podría acompañarlo suplantando a Lee, fue entonces cuando vio a Sasuke que se acercaba a la salida sur con intenciones de salir de la aldea.

Sakura se preocupó un poco al verlo con intenciones de abandonar la aldea por lo que grito su nombre para detener su paso, él aludido al escucharse nombrar se detuvo y miro al grupo de shinobis que se aproximaban – no pensaras abandonar la aldea ¿verdad?

Claro que no Sakura, solo venía a la entrada sur a esperar a Neji – mirando al ojos de perla - al parecer vas a ir a por ella y quiero que me lleves contigo.

La verdad es que necesito de alguien para ir por lo que no me vendrías mal – su tono era tan calmado como siempre - así que porque no te unes, pero no quiero que por una riña con el objetivo te exasperes.

Valla, no pensé que me pedirías entrar en tu grupo – fingiendo una sorpresa – tengo cuentas pendientes con esa chica pero descuida no pienso daros mucho problema – Sakura miro extrañada al oír que Sasuke tenía una cuenta pendiente con otra chica, ciertamente él no es de dejar cosas a medias pero se limitó a seguir al grupo en silencio, ya que en cuanto encuentren a la supuesta chica esta podría responder sus dudas.

Mientras los shinobis de Konoha se dirigían a su objetivo, en las calles de la aldea se podía ver a una rubia que caminaba con una chica de pelo azulado a cuestas al hospital de la villa.

Hinata deberías no exigirte tanto cuando estas con fiebre – decía la rubia mientras cargaba con la Hyuuga al hospital para darle algo – no debiste hacer tu turno como guardia, debiste dárselo a Neji o a Hanabi cualquiera de ellos te hubiera cambiado el turno – la seguía regañando mientras esta estaba semiconsciente debido al uso del Byakugan durante prolongadas horas, debido a eso su fiebre estaba aumentando – menos mal que Neji encontró a las causantes de este alboroto con la guardia o sino capas que alguien más callera debido al agotamiento – si bien Hinata estaba en mal estado pero ella resistió 3 turnos completos y continuos ya que decía que como siguiente líder del clan tenía que demostrar que ella no era alguien débil – bueno… al menos nadie podrá decir que eres débil.

Corriendo por aproximadamente 2 horas Akamaru y Kiba se pusieron alerta indicando que tan lejos estaba su objetivo, pero algo les atrajo mucho la atención.

Estamos cerca… - la duda apareció en su rostro – Neji ¿seguro que son dos las chicas? – el chico que estaba montado en su fiel compañero mostraba sus dudas pero pensando en algo.

Neji se apresuró a activar su Byakugan -Yo veo a las dos a un kilómetro de distancia – sintiéndose inquieto

Sasuke activo su Sharingan para asegurarse no caer en ninguna trampa - al parecer no es ningún genjutsu – afirmo el Uchiha con tono frio.

Pero yo sigo oliendo a una sola – cuestiono el Inozuka mientras pesaba – este olor ya lo he sentido antes… pero no lo recuerdo.

Ya cálmense chicos que ya llegaremos y veremos de qué se trata– intervino Sakura impidiendo una disputa entre los integrantes del equipo.

Mientras tanto dos rubias caminaban por el bosque, estas vestían túnicas negras que tapaban todo su cuerpo, solo deja al descubierto que tenían un buen tamaño de busto ya que este sobresalía dentro de la túnica, se les podía ver la cabellera rubia que se perdía dentro de la túnica por ser demasiado largo, estas venían discutiendo por el camino.

Te dije que me dejaras a mi Nichiru – reclamaba una de las rubias – se cómo llegar a Konoha en un día pero gracias a ti llevamos una semana y todavía no llegamos.

Deja de quejarte Ishiru – contestaba la otra con un tono mucho más suave que su compañera.

Aaaaaahhhh no entiendo cómo puedes ser mi hermana – reclamaba Ishiru – puede que seas madura y lista pero eres una despistada – mientras señalaba a su hermana – ahora me aras caso a mí y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegaremos a nuestro destino sin tener que recurrir a eso – termino para darle la espalda a Nichiru y comenzar a caminar.

Como quieras – suspiro la otra para comenzar a caminar tras su hermana resignada. Estas siguieron su camino durante un tramo corto hasta que sintieron que alguien las estaba observando.

Valla no esperaba que alguien llegara por nosotras – exclamo Ishiru con aires de superioridad – será mejor que se muestren antes que me ponga de mal genio – frente a ellas se posicionaron los 4 ninjas de Konoha

Ustedes no son la Zorra Tempestad… - dijo el Uchiha luego de una observación a las rubias con su Sharingan – ¿quiénes son ustedes? – mantuvo activo el Doujutsu al fijarse que ambas rubias tomaban posición de ataque.

Hm… - Nichiru analizo la situación, al estar frente a los shinobi de konoha – ustedes no son dignos oponentes para nuestra maestra – dio a entender.

A la maestra dices, ni siquiera creo que puedan con nosotras – agrego Ishiru.

Así que esa dobe es su maestra – Sasuke no se veía contento debido a que lo estaban menospreciando pero a su equipo le intrigo la manera en la que hablaba su compañero ya que se había referido a la Zorra Tempestad como dobe – deberían saber que su maestra no es más que una inútil y débil - les recalco – yo solo puedo con ella.

Si si, como digas teme – Ishiru quería lanzarse a golpear al Uchiha pero fue detenida por su hermana – veamos qué tan cierta son tus palabras – dicho eso ambas hermanas se lanzaron por Sasuke y este en compañía de su equipo comenzaron a darle pelea a las rubias.

La pelea era pareja cosa que disgusto a los nijas de Konoha ya que eran igualados en ataque y defensa por esas dos, ya que cuando se quería atacar a Ishiru la defendía Nichiru y si era la segunda el objetivo la defendía la otra, era una batalla muy complicada debido al trabajo en equipo de las rubias tanto así que Sakura opto por separarse de la batalla en conjunto con Sasuke para curar sus heridas para que volviera con todo a la batalla.

Mientras curaban a Sasuke, Neji y Kiba mantenían a las rubias ocupadas para que no interfirieran en la curación ya que sabían que si se mantenían a ese ritmo lo más seguro es que ganarían por cansancio, pero era mejor asegurarse, las rubias no tardaron en notar que las fuerzas se les iban y el chacra se acababa por lo que optaron en separarse para respirar un poco.

Como si las dejara escapar – Kiba en conjunto con Akamaru lanzaron un Getzuga en conjunto para evitar la salida de las rubias mientras Neji se intercambiaba por Sasuke para ser curado por Sakura, al verse acorraladas las rubias soltaron un quejido debido a su situación.

Sasuke formo sellos con sus manos y comenzó a cargar chacra del tipo eléctrico en todo su cuerpo – con esto están fritas – pero algo detuvo al Uchiha, Nichiru había formado un escudo del viento para evitar contacto con Sasuke – pero… chacra de viento… - reconoció a regañadientes.

Y eso no es todo – hablo Ishiru – Estilo de rayo – descarga de voltios – de las manos de la rubia salieron varias descargas que atraparon a Kiba y a Akamaru dejándolos paralizados – ne Nichiru, terminemos con esto – con eso dicho ambas comenzaron a realizar sellos.

Maldición – Sasuke era detenido por el escudo de viento por lo que no se podía mover

Estilo de rayo – gran dragón de trueno

Estilo de viento – guadañas del dios de la muerte

Ambas técnicas iban en dirección a Sasuke el cual estaba indefenso – Kaiten – Neji se interpuso en el trayecto y girando a una gran velocidad pudo anular ambos Jutsus – Sasuke tengo una idea – le dijo a tiempo que paraba de girar – necesito que te encargues de la que es Raiton – susurro – yo me encargo de la otra.

De acuerdo – aunque odiaba recibir órdenes acepto la sugerencia de Neji

Recuerda que hay que mantenerlas vivas – sin más que decir Neji comenzó a atacar a Nichiru mientras Sasuke no le daba descanso a Ishiru las cuales al ser separadas comenzaron a fallar en la defensa y en la ofensa pero de igual manera eran un reto para los otros dos, al cabo de unos minutos Akamaru estaba ayudando a Sasuke y Kiba a Neji – pero que haces aquí, deberías estar con Sakura para ser curado por completo – reclamo Neji al ver a Kiba todavía golpeado.

Ella está agotada al punto de caer inconsciente, además ya me siento bien como para hacerle frente a estas mocosas – aseguro el Inozuka.

Y así la batalla se alargó durante un buen periodo de tiempo hasta que de una patada Sasuke mando a volar a Ishiru la cual fue recibida con un Getzuga de Akamaru mientras que Neji agarro a Nichiru y la mando a volar también pero ella fue golpeada por Kiba con otro Getzuga en cual choco con el de Akamaru dejando a ambas rubias muy lastimadas.

Bien, vendrán con nosotros – Neji se acercaba a las rubias que yacían en el suelo una sobre la otra.

Quítate de enzima Nichiru – reclamaba Ishiru

Cállate baka – intentaba calmarla su hermana – tal parece que tendremos que hacer "eso".

¡No quiero! – reclamo la otra – prefiero que me lleven a donde sea antes que hacer eso, no quiero terminar tan pronto, ni siquiera llevo un año fuera – protesto la rubia lo cual despertó la curiosidad de los de konoha que los hizo preguntarse a que se referían con"eso".

Entiende baka que en cualquier momento teníamos que hacerlo por lo que ya no importa - decía mientras comenzaba a pararse y tomando la mano de su hermana – fallamos en nuestro deber… y mirando nuestro estado no creo que ella pueda salir de aquí.

Esperemos lo mejor – dijo dando una sonrisa reconfortante a su hermana cosa que a los de konoha notaron

Esa sonrisa se parece a la de "él" – el pensamiento de Kiba pareció haber sido colectivo por ya que vio un rostro de asombro por parte de su equipo.

Bueno hermana hasta aquí llegamos – con esta declaración las hermanas comenzaron a juntar todo el chacra de sus reservas para hacer el jutsu en conjunto mientras los de konoha mantenían la distancia para evitar cualquier cosa.

Estilo ninja – unión de los limites mortales – dijeron ambas al unisonoro, el jutsu invoco una gran nube que tapo a las rubias durante un tiempo, Neji que observo con su Byakugan vio como ambas combinaban su red de chacra en una sola persona, la cual tenía poco fluido de chacra.

Estén atentos – dijo mientras espero a que el humo se disipara, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la imagen de una chica se podía observar pero no se podía ver bien todavía.

¿Pero qué es esto? – se escuchó la voz dentro del humo – ya está, no vuelvo a dividirme nunca más – esto realmente asombro a los shinobis con excepción de Sasuke que al reconocer la voz empuño a kusanagi pero sin desenvainarla.

Valla no pensé que podrías hacer esos trucos – Sasuke hablaba como aires de superioridad.

Y yo no pensé que después de casi un año de la división me toparía de nuevo con quien me forzó a hacerla – la figura todavía se mantenía oculta en la nube mientras Neji observaba la figura tratando de cualquier movimiento de esta Kiba estaba tratado de identificarla pero la nube ocultaba su olor.

Tal parece que por fin poder terminar lo de hace un año – con eso dicho Sasuke se lanzó al ataque.

Si eso quieres intenta venir a por mí Sasuke-teme – Neji pudo ver como la figura sacaba algo de su bolsillo que identifico como un pergamino.

¡Sasuke cuidado! – grito tratando de advertir a su compañero


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

¡Sasuke cuidado! – el grito de Neji alerto a Sasuke que en el acto se detuvo.

Bueno… gracias Neji pero no era necesario detener a este inútil – la figura al interior del humo se comenzó a mover como si se estuviera colocando ropa – y aunque hubiera alcanzado a entrar a un rango donde me pudiera ver ten por seguro que volaría lejos de aquí – los chicos estaban a tonitos por la revelación, al parecer la chica dentro del humo estaba.

No me digas que estas desnuda dobe – Sasuke no podía caer de la impresión – menos mal que Sakura está fuera de combate – pensó.

Luego de un breve momento mientras la figura terminaba de colocarse la ropa que invoco desde el pergamino que había sacado de un bolsillo de las ropas que estaban en el suelo – es interesante como las cosas cambian en cuatro años – termino de vestirse y salto fuera de la nube de humo dejando al descubierto su figura, su vestimenta constaba de sandalias ninja negras, pantalones negros con su porta kunai en la pierna derecha, tenía un bolso pequeño en su cintura, una camisa de mallas era cubierta por una polera roja sin mangas, en las manos llevaba unos guantes negros con una placa metálica, en su espalda llevaba una katana y su cabellera era amarilla, suelta y larga hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus flequillo tapaba parcialmente un ojo pero estos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo, la figura de la chica dejo estupefacto a los 3 shinobis de Konoha, esta aterrizo en un árbol cercano – que les pasa, ¿acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer con katana saltar y aterrizar en un árbol? – con malicia sonrió y con una mano en si katana se abalanzo sobre sus oponentes.

Rayos – pesaron los tres mientras veían como la chica se aproximaba a Neji con su Katana aun sin desenvainar pero con intenciones de hacerlo, en ese segundo decidieron participar y se precipitaron al encuentro haciendo la pelea desde el principio un tres contra uno.

La batalla se comenzaba a prolongar y las heridas por parte de los chicos como por parte de la rubia eran visibles, en ese instante una cabellera rosada comenzaba a acercarse a la escena con un puño cargado de chakra que apenas pudieron esquiar ambos bandos.

¡Sakura! ¿Estás mejor? – pregunto Kiba mientras veía a su compañera.

Si… pero ¿Quién es esta y donde están las otras rubias con las cuales estábamos luchando? – Sakura se perdió toda la revelación por lo cual Kiba le explico la situación mientras Sasuke y Neji mantenían ocupada a la rubia – ¿así que las anteriores eran una división de esta otra y ahora quiere luchar enserio? – ciertamente Sakura no se creía mucho la historia, pero los hechos estaban sucediendo al frente de sus narices por lo que decidió no pensarlo y mejor actuar por lo que curo las heridas de Kiba y Akamaru y luego fueron al ataque.

La batalla se prolongó otro poco, Sakura iba alternando los oponentes de la chica mientras curaba a uno de ellos, pero Kiba sospechaba algo, esa rubia tenía algo en su olor que le era nostálgico.

Ese aroma lo he olfateado antes en algún lugar hace mucho tiempo… pero no recuerdo a quien pertenecía – pensaba mientras luchaba.

Rallos, si esto sigue así me tendrán para lo que quieran – se molesto la rubia mientras se defendía de todas las maneras posibles pero aun así Neji encontraba rupturas en su guardia cuando Sasuke o Kiba detenían sus ataques – aaaaaahhh – de un salto tomo distancia mientras observaba a sus atacantes – no quería llegar a esto… pero no me dejan alternativa.

Así que por fin lucharas con todo – Sasuke se veía satisfecho al hacer luchar con todo a la chica, cosa que tenia bastante intrigado a su equipo pero eso lo tendría que responder él o ella en otro momento – ahora viene la verdadera batalla… ahora no estoy solo como aquella vez, te demostrare la fuerza del trabajo en equipo como tu una vez me lo mostraste –el pensamiento de Saske se veía reflejado en la mirada, pero ninguno de sus compañeros entendía aquella mirada llena de convicción, era como si el mismo Naruto estuviera combatiendo a su lado.

Al parecer no aprendes teme – la chica comenzó a juntar chakra en sus manos y de la nada un sello apareció de su hombro, el sello decía "Zorro", la chica comenzó a realizar los sellos pertinentes para el jutsu – Ábrete sello del loto flameante – fue lo que dijo, nadie conocía la técnica por lo que decidieron esperar, nadie excepto Sasuke quien esperaba aquella técnica para derrotar a su oponente… o al menos eso pretendía, todos vieron como la rubia fue envuelta en llamas – ahora verán lo fuerte que en verdad soy – la voz sonaba desde las flamas – aunque estoy realmente agotada… en definitiva el dividirse solo sirve para pasar inadvertido… y agota demasiado… además tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme por lo que terminare esto luego y me iré a dormir antes de seguir a Konoha – pensó la rubia dentro de las llamas, estas comenzaron a desaparecer pero ningún cambio se veía en sus piernas, pero luego fuego se extinguió de forma fugas dejando ver una cola y orejas de zorro que ahora eran parte del esbelto cuerpo de la chica.

Debes estar bromeando – pensó kiba, pero no alcanzo a más ya que fue golpeado por la rubia.

Pero en q… - ahora era Neji el golpeado por ella a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para poder verla, Sakura solo corrió por sus amigos cuando enfrente de ella aparece su oponente, cerrando los ojo espero el impacto pero nunca llego en cambio recibió una orden de Sasuke.

Sakura corre a ayudar a los demás mientras la distraigo – Sasuke había golpeado a la chica zorro mandándola a volar a un árbol – dales una píldora de super-soldado y vuelvan rápido – fue lo último que pronuncio y se lanzo por la rubia, Sakura corrió a obedecer la orden.

Valla, quien diría que ahora proteges a los demás – la rubia se reponía del golpe recibido.

Fue algo que aprendí cuando perdí a un amigo – Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque una vez había llegado cerca de la chica – y pienso recuperarlo.

Jajajajaja – la rubia rio tan fuerte que comenzó a llorar, risa que llego a los compañeros de Sasuke – así que esperas recuperar algo que ya no existe, algo que fue destruido en la guerra, jajajajaja, ¿eres baka? – el grupo no entendía nada de lo que la rubia gritaba a carcajadas.

Yo se que todavía existe – Sasuke realmente sonaba esperanzado – y si tengo que machacarte a golpes para poder hacer salir esa esencia que se no ha desaparecido y puedas volver a ser el de antes ¡lo hare! – con esas declaraciones Kiba comenzó a pensar un poco.

El de antes… - inhalo profundamente para poder examinar ese aroma – ya entendí – pensó victorioso mientras Sakura terminaba de atenderlo – no puedo creerlo – dijo – ciertamente esto es increíble – Sakura estaba perpleja y Neji estaba casi igual, pero tenía una idea de quién podría ser la chica, mientras la pareja estaba combatiendo Kiba se abalanzo sobre estos dispuesto a seguir luchando, pero esta vez fue solo ya que Akamaru estaba muy golpeado por lo que Sakura tenía que atenderlo.

Neji… ¿entiendes algo? Porque yo no entiendo mucho – Sakura se veía preocupada mientras curaba a su compañero.

Bueno… al parecer esa chica era una amiga nuestra… o eso creo al ver el comportamiento tanto de Sasuke y ahora Kiba… pero no recuerdo a ninguna rubia excepto Yamanaka Ino – Neji estaba realmente molesto al no poder descubrir el enigma de la chica rubia.

Pero las palabras de esta… la guerra… la pérdida de un compañero para Sasuke en esos tiempos… no eran muchos los que consideraba compañeros… y mucho menos alguien que el mismo Sasuke esté dispuesto a traer de vuelta – justo en ese minuto en el cerebro de ambos pudieron conectar y enlazar las claves.

Bueno si realmente es eso lo comprobare ahora mismo – Neji se paró y fue en dirección a la batalla librada entre el trío mientras Sakura con el poco chakra restante decidió curar a Akamaru.

Si es lo que pienso Ino estará feliz… pero como paso esto… y que fue lo que paso que se terminó viendo así… - Sakura estaba en sus pensamientos… termino de curar a Akamaru y le pidió que se quedara con ella para así poder trasportar a los heridos después.

La pelea no estaba para nada favorable para la chica que estaba realmente al límite de sus habilidades, el luchar contra un grupo de 4 integrantes el cual uno de estos es medico era muy agotador, por lo que decidió acabar con un golpe, si funcionaba podría ganar, pero si fallaba… bueno lo más probable que ella caería dentro de la zona afectada, dando un salto hacia atrás – bueno, bueno, parece que me descubrieron… en parte – eso sorprendió un poco al grupo que escuchaba atentamente – déjenme decirles esto antes de que mueran – decía mientras comenzaba a juntar chakra en su mano formando una esfera.

¡Eso es! – pensaron los ninjas de konoha.

No creo que quieran morir sin conocer el nombre de la persona que les mando al otro mundo – la rubia comenzaba a juntar chakra del tipo elemental en la esfera creada.

Esa técnica… no hay duda es el – fue el pensamiento colectivo – pero que idiota, acaso ¿quiere lastimarse también? – fue el pensamiento aparte de Sakura.

Mi nombre es Namikaze Naru y esto se llama – mirando su técnica que la tenia completa – ¡Estilo de viendo Shuriken espiral! – sosteniendo la técnica con una mano salto por los aires e impacto la técnica cerca de sus oponentes, esta comenzó a expandirse mientras un sonido que indicaba que el viento era cortado por algo comenzó a propagarse.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Neji partió con un grupo a por las rubias, esto estaba preocupando al Hokage por lo que mando a llamar a Hinata y a Ino, una vez llegaron a su oficina este expreso su inquietud.

Hinata, Ino, quiero que vallan por el grupo de Neji y brinden apoyo, quiero que vallan con Shizune también por si necesitan atención médica inmediata – a lo cual la rubia respondió.

Pero yo también soy médico ¿acaso no soy suficiente? – la rubia detestaba que la vieran en menos.

No es eso, piensa que se fueron ya hace mucho y no han vuelo, si están heridos de gravedad no creo que sola puedas, o si hay más de uno en estado crítico tu solo podrías con uno y no pienso entregar a ninguno de mis shinobis a los shinigamis – con eso la rubia entendió que no desconfiaban de ella, solo le estaban aligerando la carga y la responsabilidad por si alguien fallecía por no haber recibido las atenciones pertinentes.

Gomenasai – se disculpó.

No te preocupes por eso – Kakashi llamo a su asistente la cual apenas pudo apareció en la oficina – Shizune quiero que vallas con ellas a auxiliar al grupo de Neji, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y si Sakura se ha dedicado solo a la función de médico creo que debería estar en su límite.

Hai – asintió la pelinegra.

Ahora vallan y traigan a todos a la aldea, salen apenas estén listas – termino el hokage mientras las 3 chicas en la oficina salían por la ventana de esta para poder realizar su trabajo lo más rápido posible dado que entendían la urgencia de este.

Antes de salir Hinata fue donde Hanabi pidiéndole la dirección del grupo de Neji, ya que ella había estado en el hospital cuando el grupo partió y también se cambio la ropa de civil por su uniforme shinobi, Ino fue por algunas hierbas medicinales a su casa y algo por si las cosas se tonaban violentas, tomo su chaleco shinobi y su bandana y con ellas puesta fue a encontrarse con su equipo mientras Shizune se cambió el kimono que siempre llevaba en la oficina del hokage por el uniforme de konoha, las tres se encontraron y fueron por la salida por las cual les dijo Hanabi, emprendieron camino lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando estuvieron a un kilometro de distancia de la aldea Hinata vio a un rango de 4 kilometros al grupo de su primo –los veo… pero… están demasiado heridos…

Cuáles son sus condiciones Hinata – Shizune estaba preocupada al igual que Ino la cual esta ultima estaba empezando a buscar sus anestesias.

Solo se ve caminando a Sasuke, Neji-onisama y a Akamaru – Ino se preocupo mucho por su amiga – Sakura-san está en la espalda de Sasuke, en la espalda de Neji-onisama va Kiba-kun y sobre Akamaru va otra chica, los que van a rastras están inconscientes al parecer – con eso tranquilizo a las kunoichis que con ella estaban.

¿Pero que no deberían traer a 2 personas? … -interrogo Shizune.

A lo mejor la situación solo permitió traer a una – comento Ino.

Sea lo que sea vallamos por nuestros amigos – termino de decir Shizune a lo cual sus acompañantes asintieron y partieron al encuentro del grupo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

No paso mucho para que el grupo de apoyo diera con el equipo de enfrentamiento que estaba seriamente herido, al ver a las chicas que se acercaban el grupo se detuvo para intentar recuperar fuerzas, todo el grupo tenía sus ropas hechas polvo y con múltiples cortes, Kiba tenía las piernas fracturadas, Neji tenía rotas algunas costillas y Sasuke solo estaba lleno de pequeños cortes, Sakura estaba inconsciente en la espalda de Sasuke y la chica estaba amarrada en la espalda de Akamaru con algunos sellos de chakra para así evitar que escape, tenía ambos brazos muy dañados.

Las tres kunoichis llegaron al encuentro y lo primero que hicieron fue curar a sus amigos mientras obtenían la información de lo que había pasado, Shizune que estaba curando a Sasuke le pregunto – Sasuke dime… ¿es ella la Zorra Tempestad?

Sasuke vio a la rubia que estaba inconsciente en el lomo del gran perro antes de contestar – sí, es ella – contesto finalmente.

Debe ser muy fuerte para dejarlos a todos así – Ino intervino en la conversación.

Puedes apostarlo… de no ser por Sakura seguro que no la contamos – Kiba comentaba mientras era atendido por la Hyuuga.

Aunque su verdadera identidad me tiene un poco curioso – agrego Neji quien era atendido por Ino – si es quien creó nos debe una buena explicación de todo – pensó lo último.

Pero bueno… nos contaran que fue lo que paso en el camino a Konoha ya que esta chica necesita atención urgente y Sakura descansar – y así Shizune dio por terminado el descanso y emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea acompañada de todo el grupo, en el camino Kiba contaba cómo fue la batalla y como resulto que las dos rubias del informe resultaron ser una sola entidad, este relato no convencía mucho a las chicas pero Neji afirmaba todo lo que salía de la boca del Inozuka por lo que no les quedo otra más que aceptar la versión, todo iba bien hasta que Kiba recordó la familiaridad con la que se trataban Sasuke con la rubia a la cual no se pudo quedar callado.

Oye Sasuke ¿de dónde conoces a esta? – pregunto haciendo que el grupo se impresionara excepto Neji, Sakura y la rubia ya que estas dos últimas estaban inconscientes y Neji tenía una idea.

Hmm, eso no te incumbe – fue la respuesta seca del Uchiha.

Puede que si nos incumba Sasuke, recuerda que es nuestra misión en conjunto y después debemos entregarle un informe a Kakashi-sensei – Neji realmente quería saber con detalle la historia en lugar de andar con suposiciones – aprovechemos que queda camino y debido a nuestras lesiones y cansancio no podemos correr.

Lo diré solo si Kakashi lo pide como parte del informe – respondió de mala gana, la verdad es que no le gustaba exponer lo sucedido en esa misión debido a que el queda muy mal parado. El viaje siguió en conversaciones poco interesantes y triviales hasta que Sakura despertó de golpe.

¡Naruto! – grito la chica de pelo rosado mientras busco rápidamente al gran can que tenía a la rubia en su espalda haciendo que todos se alarmaran, esta los ignoro y de un salto se puso al lado del can con intenciones de curar los brazos de la chica, esto sorprendió mucho a Ino, no solo por el hecho de que Sakura estaba curando las heridas de la rubia sino por el nombre que uso para referirse a ella.

Que dices Sakura esa es una chica… además… Naruto-kun no está con nosotros – Shizune quien no savia la experiencia de su maestra pensaba que Naruto falleció en la extracción del Bijuu, mientras Ino corrió a agarrar a su amiga.

Dime que es lo que quieres decir frentona – tomándola a la fuerza por la chaqueta impidiendo que Sakura curara las heridas de la rubia, Sakura solo se limitó a mirar a su amiga pero antes de hablar Sasuke se adelantó.

Está cansada no sabe lo que dice - con eso dicho Sakura se enojó ante las palabras de su novio, luego recordó el acuerdo que habían llegado antes de curar las heridas de Sasuke antes de caer inconsciente.

Si… tienes razón… perdón Ino… es solo que… - tenía que inventar algo convincente – es solo que tiene heridas en los brazos que una vez vi en Naruto por eso la confundí… - realmente era una muy mala mentira pero era lo único que se le ocurrió al ver sus brazos en mal estado, ante esta respuesta Ino la soltó pero no le creyó mucho la razón de su grito por lo cual se mantuvo al pendiente de cualquier reacción que tuviera la pelirosa hasta que llegaron a Konoha, el grupo se dividió, Shizune, Hinata, Neji y Kiba fueron al hospital junto con Akamaru y la rubia que aún estaba inconsciente en su lomo mientras Sasuke, Sakura y Ino fueron a la torre Hokage para dar el informe pertinente por la misión.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con Tsunade quien estaba saliendo de este, al ver a su primeriza alumna fue a recibirla cuando alcanzo al grupo la Sannin vio a la rubia en el lomo del can con grabes heridas – Shizune llévala rápidamente a pabellón – la examino a su nueva paciente – al parecer fue dañada por chakra del tipo viento – esto a Neji le trajo mala espina… si Tsunade la examinaba puede que la identidad de la chica salga a la luz y eso sería motivo de escándalo.

Hai Tsunade-sama – Shizune acato la orden y se apresuró en llevar a Akamaru al hospital para poder intervenir a la rubia, mientras tanto en la torre Hokage el grupo acababa de entrar a la oficina.

Y bien… - Kakashi dejo los papeles que estaba mirando para prestar atención al informe que le daría Sasuke.

Dimos con las chicas objetivo pero estas eran en realidad una ilusión de la verdadera – Sasuke omitió todo el enfrentamiento y como se dio a conocer la chica – la derrotamos y trajimos a la aldea, ahora mismo debería estar en el hospital recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado para sus heridas. – termino de dar el informe.

Ya veo – Kakashi quien conocía a Sasuke sabía que estaba guardándose algo – y… cual es la identidad de la chica, dudo que su nombre sea Zorra Tempestad – si Sasuke no quería dar la información se la sacaría a preguntas y como él es el Hokage Sasuke evitaba mentirle, ya tenía suficiente con que fuera el hokage como para tenerlo constantemente enzima interrogándolo así que sería mejor responder todo honestamente.

Se llama Namikaze Naru… o al menos eso dijo – eso puso en alerta a Kakashi cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las chicas presentes – al parecer conoce técnicas del tipo viento y rayo además posee una técnica muy inusual – eso atrajo la atención del hokage, aparentemente Sasuke se estaba adelantando a sus preguntas – esta le brinda una fuerza y agilidad superior a la de un shinobi ordinario, eso y sus reservas de chakra se incrementan de sobremanera, es parecida a la técnica de las puertas del chakra que utilizan las bestias verdes de Konoha. – al decir esto Sasuke y el resto recordaron el efecto secundario de dicha técnica, al pensar en las consecuencias en el rostro de Sakura cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hokage.

¿Tienes algo que agregar al informe Sakura? – pregunto mientras las miradas se concentraban en la chica.

Etto… -se le veía insegura durante un momento mientras miraba a Ino pero luego respiro profundamente y decidió responder – Hai, A decir verdad tengo sospechas con respecto a Namikaze Naru-san, sus técnicas y manera de luchar son algo que no había visto en un largo tiempo, para ser más exacta, desde hace cuatro años en la última guerra contra Akatsuki – esto atrajo la atención de todos y una mirada en particular – ella tiene las mismas técnicas que Naruto – eso impresiono a Ino que estaba al pendiente de las palabras de su amiga y también impresiono a Kakashi, pero antes que Sakura siguiera hablando fue interrumpida por Ino.

¡Como que ella tiene las mismas habilidades que Naruto-kun! – gritaba la rubia que no entendía como podría ser esto posible.

Cálmate Ino – Kakashi intentaba apaciguar a la rubia – Sakura como es eso posible, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle a nadie sus técnicas ni su manera de luchar, además esto es ilógico – termino de decir el hokage.

Sé que no tiene lógica sensei, pero Naru tiene las mismas habilidades que Naruto, no yo creo que es hasta mejor que él en lo que a usar sus técnicas se refiere – Sasuke permaneció sereno mientras añadía esta información.

Ahora resulta que es mejor que Naruto-kun, esto sí que es genial – Ino se veía sumamente molesta – esa ladrona de técnicas se las verá conmigo apenas se despierte – con esa declaración Ino abandona la oficina seguida de Sakura, esta última tenía una última cosa que decir pero no savia como poner en palabras sus suposiciones y ciertamente tenia fundamentos para sus dudas pero por el momento será mejor quedar callada, mientras en la oficina quedaba Sasuke y Kakashi este último pregunto.

Supongo que eso es todo o hay algo más que quieras contar – dijo mirando seriamente al Uchiha al cual este respondió.

Eso es todo, si no le importa me retirare – el Uchiha se dio media vuelta.

Aguarda Sasuke – interrumpió el peli plateado – quiero que me mantengas al tanto de la chica Namikaze, su estado en el hospital, horario de visitas, contactos con la gente, todo.

Pareces un pervertido Kakashi – le sonrió el Uchiha a lo cual su maestro se le ruborizo un poco la cara pero no fue visible debido a la máscara que porta – muy bien, más tarde te vendré a dar la información que solicitaste – con eso Sasuke salió de la habitación con dirección al Hospital de la aldea donde sabía que se armaría un escándalo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha, un grupo de ninjas estaban seriamente heridos y eran atendidos por los médicos mientras con ellos estaba una chica de cabellera azulada y larga, Kiba estaba durmiendo en una de las camas con Akamaru cerca de él, este también estaba durmiendo, Neji estaba despierto y conversando con su prima cosas del clan, ciertamente ellos se llevan mejor, además Neji entrenaba a Hinata para que esta pudiera ascender como líder del clan con el consentimiento pleno de Hiashi, fue así como llegaron al tema de la rubia que era atendida por Tsunade y Shizune en conjunto con otros médicos en la sala continua.

Etto… Neji-onisama ¿Quién es esa chica y cómo fue que los dejo en ese estado a todos ustedes siendo ella una? – pregunto la chica a la cual como respuesta obtuvo un silencio, Neji quería medir bien sus palabras antes de contar la historia, y si podía tratar de no contar mucho antes que llegaran Ino en con junto con Sakura y Sasuke y la razón es que Ino debería saber también sobre este tema, y la razón de ese pensamiento fue la reacción que tubo al nombramiento del nombre de Naruto, al final se decidió a responder y conto la historia, aunque igual que Sasuke omitió información de la chica, su prima se veía conforme con su respuesta de momento, esto fue debido a que ella misma cambio el tema, eso tranquilizo al Hyuuga de momento esperando por lo que Tsunade diría.

Si alguien conoce el cuerpo de Naruto esa es Tsunade y eso es debido a la enormidad de veces que este idiota pasaba en el hospital después de una misión o después de un entrenamiento intensivo – ese fue el pensamiento de Neji el cual tenía esperanzas que el diagnóstico y pensamiento de la Sannin pudieran afirmar la teoría del grupo – ciertamente con el diagnostico de Tsunade mis dudas podrían desaparecer… pero la conducta de Sasuke es extraña, ciento que está ocultando algo… aun si mi hipótesis no es apoyada por la evaluación de Tsunade-sama el comportamiento de Sasuke deja dudas con respecto al mismo tema – mientras esos y más pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Neji se pudo oír a una chica entrar a la habitación, de forma ruda abrió la puerta imponiendo presencia, Ino estaba molesta y quería desquitarse con cierta persona, detrás de ella estaba Sakura tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, cosa que no funcionaba.

¿Dónde está? – pregunto la rubia

La chica rubia esta en operación ahora mismo, así que no creo que puedas entrar a verla – le dijo Neji a tono de calmarla.

Porque no tomas asiento mientras esperas Ino-chan – Hinata le ofreció sentarse al lado de ella a lo que la rubia a regañadientes acepto – ¿por qué tan molesta? – Hinata quería entender la molestia de su amiga para intentar apaciguarla.

Es que esa perra tiene las habilidades de Naruto-kun – digo muy amargamente la rubia.

Más que tenerlas es como si hubiéramos luchado con el mismo Naruto – Kiba que estaba durmiendo plácidamente se despertó con el grito de Ino por lo cual ahora quería participar de la conversación.

Eso es imposible – Hinata no cabía de la sorpresa.

Pues si… Namikaze Naru, no creo que sea alguien normal… - dijo Neji.

Eso es verdad – Kiba que era un poco idiota olvido el pacto de silencio y dijo lo que no debía ser dicho – ella incluso puede usar el shuriken espiral con una mano – eso impacto a Ino y la hizo pararse de su asiento.

¿El shuriken espiral? Esa es la técnica personal de Naruto, ni siquiera él mismo podía hacer una espiral sin usar clones o sus dos manos – el pensamiento de Ino estaba entrando en chock, pero recordó lo que la había mantenido de buen humor durante unos días, la información que su maestra le confirió, la desaparición de Naruto – espera… si ella tiene las mismas habilidades que Naruto… tiene los mismos jutsus… es entendible que sea alguna fanática de Naruto que quería ser su legado… pero eso a tener la habilidad única de Naruto… y sin contar que el jutsu del que hablo Sasuke sonaba a la liberación del sello de Kyubi pero de una manera estable… puede ser que esa chica sea… - la mente de Ino estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad entendiendo el misterio de la chica, con la idea en la mente miro a Sakura para confirmar su suposición a la cual la pelirosa la miro pero antes que esta hablara alguien llego a la habitación.

Esa idea que tienes en la cabeza Ino está bien encaminada – todos miraron al ser que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta - yo mismo lo confirme hace unos meses atrás cuando fui a una misión fuera de la aldea, la misión era simple, eliminar a los bandidos que acosaban un poblado… pero cuando llegue al campamento de estos los encontré a todos muertos y a una rubia sentada comiéndose la comida de los bandidos – Sasuke había entrado en la habitación y comenzó a narrar la historia para que estos le creyeran – todavía lo recuerdo, esa sensación de no poder hacer nada.

_FlashBack_

Una figura corría por el espeso bosque en dirección a su objetivo, debía eliminar a los bandidos que acostumbraban atacar el poblado que estaba muy cerca de su posición actual, pero cuando llego a la base enemiga solo podía ver un montón de cuerpos inertes en el suelo, eso no le hizo gracia, alguien estaba haciendo su trabajo, decidido a encontrar a la persona responsable entro para encontrar algún indicio de quien podría haber sido, pero al entrar a una carpa de los bandidos encontró a una rubia de larga cabellera suelta, tenía su buena figura y unas ropas de aldeana.

Oye tu dime que fue lo que paso aquí – demando Sasuke, la chica al percatarse de que no estaba sola se dio la vuelta y observo a Sasuke un momento y luego volvió a comer – oye te estoy hablando.

Yo los mate – termino de decir la rubia – me molestaban de sobremanera y querían sobrepasarse, así que los mate – Sasuke no se lo creyó, como sería posible que una aldeana ordinaria pudiera matar a tantos Bandidos sola y desarmada.

Déjate de juegos y dime quien fue el que asesino a todos estos – dictamino de nuevo el Uchiha.

Oye tu – la chica volvió a interrumpir su comida, pero esta vez se paró y se quedó viendo a Sasuke de frente – yo los mate a todos – pero miro un rato más la cara de Sasuke como si lo estuviera recordando – y si no me crees te lo probare Sasuke-teme – dando una sonrisa zorruna salió de la tienda, esa sonrisa Sasuke la conocía pero no quería pesar en eso, le dolía, había sido débil en aquella ocasión y no volvería a dudar de sus amigos ni tampoco volvería a traicionar a nadie pero al conectar en la forma en la cual ella se dirigió a él – como sabes mi nombre.

Como no conocer a un antiguo amigo – la rubia se dio la vuelta –lo siento, corrijo, como no conocer a una de las personas que hicieron de mi vida un infierno – su mirada paso de ser un rostro angelical a ser uno serio e irradiando ira – sabes Sasuke, yo di todo por ti, entrene para que tu volvieras a la aldea, luche por Sakura-chan y el resto de las personas importantes para mí y ¿cuál fue mi pago? – Sasuke no lo podía creer, estaba ante él la razón de su nueva vida – nada, me olvidaron en las flamas de la guerra, nadie me auxilio – su voz sonaba con rabia, en eso la rubia cogió una katana del suelo y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke, este despabilo justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

¡Espera! – Grito el chico – ¿Naruto eres tú? – esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza.

¿Naruto? – la chica se detuvo un momento – ¿ese idiota? Ese está muerto desde hace años, yo soy lo que queda de él, yo soy ira y odio – lanzando una mirada asesina a Sasuke se abalanzo nuevamente.

A que te refieres con lo que queda de él – grito Sasuke mientras enfrentaba a la rubia.

Parece ser que te has vuelto un idiota, al igual que lo fui en su tiempo – la rubia se separó del Uchiha – mírame con atención, ¿te parezco un hombre? – Sasuke la miro rápidamente y vio que tenía un gran busto y una cara muy fina – no, no lo parezco, por lo que con eso el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto ya no me queda – mirando a Sasuke que estaba en posición defensiva volvió a hablar – yo ya no soy esa persona, debido a que ella ardió en las llamas del infierno, yo soy Namikaze Naru, soy un espíritu de odio – luego comenzó a reír – oye Sasuke, ¿no te parece gracioso?

La verdad es que no te entiendo mucho, solo veo a un amigo que creí muerto en una nueva forma, y además parece haber perdido el camino, pero no te preocupes que yo te llevare a la aldea y todo será como antes – dijo el Uchiha de manera serena mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Jajajajajajaja – Naru comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada – mira las vueltas del destino, Sasuke me quiere llevar a la aldea… ajajajajaja – decía apenas mientras sostenía su estómago – lamento informarte que el volver a la aldea no está en mis planes ni tampoco creo que lo estará – con eso dicho le dio la espalda – ahora lárgate de aquí antes que me arrepienta de dejarte vivo.

Como… será que he oído bien… no tiene planes de volver… que fue lo que te paso Naruto… - pensaba Sasuke, al parecer la rubia no quería seguir hablando por lo que se dio la vuelta – si no quieres volver a la buena, te llevare a rastras si es necesario – con lo último se abalanzo en combate contra la rubia que estaba de espaldas, eso la tomo desprevenida y comenzó la batalla bajo el cielo estrellado y oscuro de la noche.

La batalla se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke estaba claramente cansado pero no quería darse por vencido, era su turno de luchar por su amigo, el cual él mismo había abandonado y se sentía horriblemente por no haber podido ir en su ayuda en la batalla contra Madara Uchiha en el lago, por lo cual la única forma en la cual el mismo se perdonaría seria recuperando a Naruto.

Naru quería terminarlo por lo que desactivo el sello en ella, aquel sello que limita el flujo de su chakra pero que a la vez le da un aspecto de una bestia hibrida entre un humano y un zorro – Mira Sasuke, este es el resultado de arder en las llamas del infierno, deja que te consuma en esta forma – tenía unas orejas y una cola de zorro de color amarillo como el color de su cabello, al ver esta figura Sasuke se asustó, pensó que Naruto había liberado el poder del zorro, no podría estar más en lo correcto y a la vez equivocado, la técnica de Naru era una técnica le dio una gran fuerza y velocidad, pero Naru estaba en todas sus facultades mentales para atacar como ella quisiera.

_EndFlashBack_

Y al final que paso Sasuke-kun – Hinata había quedado impresionada con la historia y quería saber que seguía.

Al final no pude hacerle frente con semejante fuerza y velocidad, dure un buen tiempo pero al final me gano el cansancio – dijo el Uchiha.

Debió ser duro aguantar tanto contra ella en esa forma – Kiba daba sus respetos a Sasuke por enfrentarse a Naru en su forma de bestia.

Aunque estoy intrigada por saber que es esa forma y que fue lo que le paso a Naruto-kun – Ino claramente ya no estaba enfadada, sino que estaba feliz y preocupada, feliz porque por fin tenia de vuelta a Naruto, y preocupada por la forma que tiene, su actitud y esa técnica.

Pero a mí lo que causa extrañeza es la forma en la que nos salvó de su propia técnica, a decir verdad esa técnica tardo bastante para que estuviera lista y cuando la completo la estrello cerca de ella – Neji claramente se dio cuenta de algo que el resto no.

¿Enserio?, ¿Quieres decir que ella recibió su propio ataque? – Sakura se impresiono mucho – pero por que nos atacaría para luego auto detenerse en el último minuto.

Eso me recuerda que en mi batalla con ella también paso algo similar – recordó Sasuke – si bien ella pudo haberme matado al final no lo hizo, brindándome una oportunidad de ataque que obviamente no desaproveche y le conecte una cuchilla relámpago dejándola bien herida, pero eso no fue suficiente, luego de eso se fue dejándome tirado por el cansancio – termino de contar Sasuke.

Ciertamente el comportamiento no concuerda con sus palabras, dice que nos quiere matar, pero cuando tiene la posibilidad algo la frena – Neji dejaba en claro – a demás ¿qué es eso de las llamas del infierno?

Según la maestra – Ino quería resolver este enigma – cuando Naruto estaba combatiendo contra Madara una gran llama lo envolvió antes de recibir el golpe final que dio origen al lago.

Eso quiere decir que alguien se lo llevo… y sea lo que sea que haya pasado después de eso hizo que Narut… Naru se comporte así – Neji razonaba de manera que dejara a Naruto influenciado por alguien externo, ciertamente era mejor pensar que alguien está controlando a su amigo a pensar que el realmente cambio por voluntad propia.

Mientras el grupo discutía la razón del comportar de la rubia una persona estaba escuchando atrás de la puesta que se encontraba cerrada – valla, con que por eso su cuerpo se me hacía familiar… ahora será mejor dejarla descansar – dijo mirando hacia la puerta continua donde estaba la rubia – ciertamente fue una operación complicada, espero no tener que amarrarla para que descanse – pensaba aquella persona – bueno es hora de hablar con el grupo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas... seguimos sin comentarios... pero no importa... creo, hoy toca subir mas cap, para que disfruten de su lectura de estos días... aprovecho para pedir ayuda con mi otro FF, que tengo problemas de falto de creatividad por que me llego otra cosa que me esta llenando la cabeza, si alguien esta interesado en "Un Nuevo Inicio" por favor que me envié un interno para que me ayude a seguir con la trama... es que no se como seguirla... bueno, eso, sin mas demora los capítulos prometidos =)**

**Cap 6.**

Mientras el grupo de jóvenes shinobis discutía la conducta de su ahora amiga una aparentemente joven rubia entra a la habitación donde estaban todos para seguir enterándose de los pensamientos de estos y sus hipótesis con respecto a Naruto… o a Naru y resolver una que otra sospecha que le rondaba por la mente, mientras tanto en la habitación continua una Rubia duerme apaciblemente en la cama, o al menos eso se ve a simple vista ya que dentro de su mente dos chicas discuten, una es rubia, idéntica a la que se encuentra fuera, esta está amarrada con cadenas a los muros de su propia mente, tiene la ropa rasgada de tanto luchar y tiene una que otra cortada mientras que la otra es idéntica a la primera solamente difieren en el color de pelo puesto que esta es peliroja.

Gracias a tu interferencia no pude acabar con el grupo de mocosos que me intercepto luego de que tu estúpido intento por separarnos fallo – decía la peliroja con mucha gracia en su vos, esta era una dulce melodía de no ser por las palabras que la chica soltaba.

No creas que dejare que acabes con mis amigos – la chica rubia sonaba segura de ella misma, con el mismo melodioso sonido de voz que su agresora – puede que allá perdido gran parte de mi cuerpo cuando tú te fusionaste conmigo pero seguiré luchando hasta librarme de ti maldito zorro.

Cuida tu lengua mocosa inmunda, yo te salve de una muerte segura a manos de Madara y te di el poder que necesitabas para poder acabarlo de un golpe y ahora solo cobro por mis servicios – la sonrisa maliciosa de la peliroja no desaparecía para nada.

Tu no pusiste precio por tu maldito poder – la rubia sencillamente ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que siempre la caracterizo – puede que tú seas la nueva forma del zorro de las nueve colas – sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo – pero yo soy la nueva forma del ninja numero uno cuando de sorpresas se trata – forzando los brazos rompió las cadenas que la aprisionaban y comenzó a luchar nuevamente contra la peliroja.

No aprendes verdad Naru – dijo el nombre con lentitud y burla para enfurecer más a su contrincante.

La verdad es que si aprendo Yoko – con mismo tono y finalidad la rubia dijo el nombre de su oponente dando esta con el resultado deseado.

No me llames por ese nombre maldita humana – grito con histeria mientras sostenía en sus manos las manos de su contrincante.

Ahora que te tengo es hora de salir una vez más a la superficie – la rubia comenzó a juntar chakra en sus manos mientras sujetaba a su oponente, esta al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba esta la patio fuertemente en el estomago para apartarla de sí.

Con que quieres salir para separarnos nuevamente estúpida – la voz reflejaba mucha ira y su rostro también mientras que la de su oponente reflejaba frustración por el intento fallido – no de tejare ir a la superficie tonta, acabare contigo aquí donde todo tu poder es mío, no te dejare tener ayuda para esta lucha.

Si quieres pelea estas con la persona adecuada estúpida zorra – Naru sonriera retadoramente – ya verás que te venceré, saldré de aquí y terminaremos esta estúpida lucha –con esto dicho se lanzo a su oponente que hizo lo mismo.

Mientras la lucha se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la mente de Naru en el exterior pasaban los minutos donde sus amigos habían decidido llegar al meollo del asunto y descubrir el actuar de su amiga por lo que fueron donde su Hokage el cual dio misiones en lugares donde se savia que había estado la zorra tempestad para poder tener más información de lo que le aconteció en los cuatro años de ausencia en la aldea, lo que encontraron no fue muy alentador ya que muchos clientes que ella tenía solo conocían su lado frio y duro, muchos de los que la vieron alguna vez solo la recordaban con miedo por su abrumador poder y las palabras macabras que soltaba de vez en cuando a sus oponentes y objetivos, esto desalentaba mucho a sus amigos y poco a poco la posibilidad de que alguien manipulaba a Naru se fue esfumando como fuego al intemperie un día de lluvia, así fueron pasando los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses en los cuales la rubia no despertaba de su largo sueño.

Un día Ino y Sakura volvían de una misión en la cual tenían que proteger un cargamento a una aldea vecina, en sus caras solo se podía ver cansancio y frustración, si bien la misión no fue complicada y llego a buen término la información que recolectaron de Naru fue la misma que la que ya conocían, mientras caminaban a su aldea se toparon con una pequeña niña de cabellera negra con un ligero toque violeta, los ojos azul profundo y oscuro y la piel un tanto blanca, esta estaba herida y desmallada, las ropas que traía no eran más que harapos los cuales demostraban el demasiado uso que ella les había dado a las prendas, al ver a la pequeña ambas médicos la revisaron, al sanarle las heridas externar la pequeña abrió los y al ver a la rubia mayor con ella la abrazo como si abrasara a su madre después de un largo tiempo.

Naru-sama, Naru-sama, Naru-sama, que bueno que está bien Naru-sama, la extrañe mucho – decía la niña con la poca fuerza que tenia, esto desconcertó a ambas chicas, al parecer esta niña sabia más que cualquier persona que allá visto a Naru durante estos años, al mirarse se dieron cuenta que pensaban en lo mismo y al intentar hablar con la niña se dieron cuenta que esta estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a Ino.

Parece que ella sabe algo – Sakura lo puso en obviedad solo para confirmar el pensamiento de su amiga.

Eso es más que obvio – dijo tranquilamente al darse cuenta del objetivo de a pelirosa – solo mira como me tiene la pequeña – decía sobándole la espalda a la pequeña – llevémosla a la aldea y veremos que tiene para decir una vez vea a Naru – a Ino le costó mucho tiempo poder llamar a Naruto Naru por el amor incondicional y la idea de que solo podía tenerlo como hombre, pero a medida de que el tiempo pasaba solo observaba al objeto de su amor día tras día y se daba cuenta que no importaba si era hombre o mujer, puesto que ella lo amaba de igual manera, y si Naru se mantenía como solía ser eso brindaba una oportunidad de devolverlo a como era.

El resto del camino trascurrió con normalidad, la única diferencia fue que Sakura cargaba ambos bolsos y Ino llevaba a la pequeña en su espalda, al llegar a la aldea Ino y Sakura crearon clones para reportar la misión con Kakashi con lujo de detalles mientras ellas irían al hospital a revisar a fondo a la pequeña y ver como seguía Naru ya que han pasado 4 meses desde la pelea que la regreso a ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos en el despacho del Hokage

Kakashi estaba trabajando sellando algunos pergaminos y firmando los pagos de las misiones de los distintos rangos cuando siente llamar la puerta – adelante – dijo sin mucha gana ya que pensaba que era Shizune con más papeles pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Ino y a Sakura.

Hemos terminado con la encomienda a la aldea de la hierba como se ordenó Kakashi-sensei – dijo Ino con voz tranquila.

Solo hemos sigo atacadas por ladrones, pero terminamos la misión sin mayores complicaciones – Sakura era quien hablaba, esa tranquilidad de ambas solo podría durar hasta tocar el punto principal de la misión.

Me alegro que hayan vuelto sanas y salvas – tomando un respiro – y con respecto al otro asunto ¿Qué han descubierto? – poniéndose serio.

La verdad es que el cliente de Naru en la hierba solo la contrato como guarda espaldas y ella lo protegió en sigilo por lo que no savia mucho de ella, salvo que es una gran kunoichi y que de ser posible no quería volverla a ver – dijo Sakura.

Seguramente debió verla actuar y lo sin piedad que masacro a sus oponentes como todos los anteriores – termino Ino ambas un tanto deprimidas cosa que noto el Kage de la aldea – pero – agrego la rubia cosa que provoco intriga en Kakashi – encontramos a una chica de más o menos 15 años tirada e inconsciente que parece conocer más a Naru – esto sorprendió al Kage de Konoha quien hablo enseguida.

Y como sabes que la conoce – Kakashi tenía sus dudas y quería despejarlas rápido.

Se abraso a mi gritando "Naru-sama" y haciéndolo como si ella fuera su madre o algo parecido – dijo Ino pero al pensar que Naru tendría una hija la remeció un poco – ella es mía y no se la daré a ningún hombre – fue el pensamiento del clon de la rubia.

¿Y dónde está la pequeña? – pregunto el peliplateado.

Esta con nosotras en el hospital de la aldea – dijo Sakura rápidamente.

Ahora como hemos terminado con el informe nos retiramos – la rubia saludo amablemente – con su permiso – y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo, después de unos segundos de impresión por la desaparición de sus ninjas Kakashi se sentó en su silla para pensar en lo que esa niña podría significar para ellos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha.

Al parecer no tiene nada grave – dijo Tsunade a sus alumnas que llegaron corriendo con ella con una niña en la espalda – solo le falta descanso y una alimentación ligera… parece que no ha comido nada en días la pobrecita – dijo la rubia mayor mirando a la pequeña.

Pero ¿Quién será y que cercanía tendrá con Naru? – Sakura realmente no daba crédito a que por fin tenían una posibilidad de conocer a la Rubia durmiente.

Solo esperemos que hayan sido cercanas mientras estuvieron juntas par que nos pueda ayudar a entender lo que le paso a Naru – dijo Ino.

Solo quedara esperar a que ella despierte – dijo Tsunade – pero espero que ella si despierte no como Naru que ya han pasado meses en los cuales no ha mostrado ningún indicio de querer despertar – esto desmoronaba a cualquier amigo de la rubia pero Ino se mantenía fuerte de alguna manera buscando más y más información de cómo era en los cuatro años de ausencia y cuando estaba en la aldea la visitaba en cada descanso que tenia y veía que le podría faltar para despertarla, pero todo intento resultaba ser inútil, sin embargo ella no se rendía.

Mientras tengamos una probabilidad de que sea así esperemos lo mejor maestra – Ciertamente Ino era quien mantenía las esperanzas y eso se reflejaba.

Pasaron las horas y la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos, al verse en un lugar extraño lo primero que hizo fue hacerse la dormida para cuando apareciera alguien por la puerta y estuviera cerca de ella lo atacaría para poder escapar, pero no le resulto su plan como hubiera querido ya la visita que recibió fue de Tsunade y Shizune quienes al verse atacadas por la pequeña la inmovilizaron enseguida.

Tranquila pequeña, no queremos hacerte daño – dijo Shizune quien estaba tratando de que Tsunade no la agarrada con tanta fuerza – y usted Tsunade-sama no la tome tan fuerte o pensara que somos el enemigo.

De acuerdo – haciendo caso de su asistente la rubia mayor la soltó haciendo que la pequeña callera al suelo tosiendo – quien eres niña y que relación tienes con Namikaze Naru – dijo calmadamente y con una voz de madre que sorprendió a la niña.

Yo soy… Namikaze Akina… Naru-sama me adopto como su hija hace ya 2 años – dijo la pequeña, causando una sorpresa en Shizune y ternura en Tsunade, al parecer el corazón bondadoso de Naruto seguía latiendo dentro de Naru, solo faltaba saber el por qué de sus acciones – y ¿ustedes quiénes son y donde esta Naru-sama? – dijo la pequeña.

Yo soy Senju Tsunade pequeña – dijo la rubia mayor con ternura – soy como la madre de Naru… o al menos eso era hasta hace cuatro años en los cuales ella estuvo desaparecida – dijo con algo de tristeza.

Y yo soy Kato Shizune y con Naru éramos como hermanas – dijo con la misma tristeza que su maestra.

Después de unos minutos la pequeña decidió creer en ellas después de escuchar la cercanía que tenían con su madre pero después de un rato la pequeña pregunto una vez más – y ¿dónde está Naru-sama?

Ella está durmiendo ahora pequeña – dijo Tsunade después de pensar como decirle que Naru estaba en coma.

Me podrían llevar con ella – dijo con un tono suplicante y con carita de oveja directo al matadero haciendo imposible decirle que no por lo que Tsunade envió a Shizune con Kakashi para informarle sobre la pequeña y ella acompaño a la pequeña a la habitación de Naru la cual estaba con suero para que de alguna manera se nutriera su cuerpo al no poder darle alimentos, la pequeña Akina al ver a Naru corrió hacia ella – Naru-sama, despierte por favor Naru-sama, mire soy yo Akina, su hija – la niña se abalanzo sobre la durmiente mientras Tsunade solo podía ver la escena desde el marco de la puerta hasta que vio algo que la dejo choqueada de la impresión, ya que después de tanto tiempo sin respuestas por parte de la rubia no mostraba señales de salir del coma pero llega esta pequeña y por alguna razón vio por un segundo como se movía el brazo de la chica.

Pequeña será mejor que te acuestes a su lado, ¿qué te parece? – dijo una vez recuperada la compostura, si la pequeña podía hacer que Naru volviera aunque no tuviera lógica la dejaría lo más cerca que fuera posible.

Enserio Tsunade-sama – dijo alegremente viendo como la rubia mayor se acercaba a Naru para acomodarla y dejarle un lugar a Akina en la cama, esta se acostó junto a su madre gracias a Tsunade y luego de abrasarla se durmió junto a ella.

Bueno, con esto espero que la mocosa despierte, y si lo que dice la niña es verdad tal vez solo tal vez el antiguo Naruto vuelva a nosotros y no la persona que dicen que es la Zorra Tempestad – con ese pensamiento Tsunade dejo la habitación para informar lo ocurrido al actual hokage para que difundiera la información a los ninjas interesados en la rubia


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Luego de avisar a todos los interesados por Naru del movimiento que tubo al contacto con la pequeña Akina estos fueron de inmediato a ver si la rubia se despertaba de su letargo, pero cuando la horda de personas querían entrar a los aposentos donde se encontraban durmiendo, o al menos así los dejo Tsunade, la gondaime los detuvo a todos para dar un pequeño pero importante anuncio.

Antes que entren para ver, déjenme decirles que la pequeña que Ino y Sakura trajeron no es nada más y nada menos que la hija de Naru – esto dejo a algunos en espasmo y a cierta rubia en shock por la noticia.

¿Naru tubo relaciones con alguien mientras fue mujer? – fue el rápido pensamiento de Ino que rápidamente olvido un pequeño detalle, la edad de la niña.

Al parecer la adopto hace un par de años mientras viajaba – escuchar eso fue lo más reconfortante que Ino había escuchado desde que Naruto estaba vivo hace meses – ahora ellas deberían estar dormidas en la cama de Naru – eso volvió a desagradarle, alguien estaba durmiendo con su querida Naru – por lo que les pido un poco de silencio – termino de decir la rubia mayor para aproximarse a la puerta, al abrirla ella se quedo estática unos segundos bloqueado la visión de todos los que estaban a la espera de pasar, así pasaron unos 10 segundos a los que Sakura no aguanto y decidió mover a su maestra para ver lo que pasaba, lo que vio la dejo atónita al igual que su maestra, allí estaba la razón de su preocupaciones entre ellas y la cama sentada a un lado de esta viendo con cara de madre a la pequeña que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Esta despierta – fue lo único que dijo para dejar a todos impactados por la noticia y entraron con cautela recordando lo que ella había hecho la última vez que estuvieron cara a cara, una vez todos a dentro Kiba cerró la puerta, el golpe que hizo la puerta al cerrarse hizo entrar en razón a Naru quien se paro inmediatamente, pero al ver a sus amigos allí se calmo y se volvió a sentar mirando de reojo a su hija para verificar que estaba durmiendo para luego hablar.

Por dios – el tono era suave y relajante – me han asustado, no pensé que tendría visitas y menos por como los trate la ultima vez – Naru tenía un aspecto de cansada, a pesar de haber dormido durante meses tenía un aspecto como si hubiera estado luchando por su vida durante todos esos meses, Ino fue la primera en hablar.

Como no vendríamos a verte si eres muy importante para nosotros – dijo tratando de sonar como si fuera lo más natural.

Ella tiene razón – ahora lee era quien tenía la palabra – eres uno de nuestro amigos, uno de nosotros, como poder dejarte, por mi flama de… - fue interrumpido por Neji quien le tapó la boca para que no empezara a gritar debido que alguien estaba durmiendo.

Donde has estado estos años Naruto – Sasuke aprovecho el silencio otorgado por el Hyuuga para ir al grano.

Valla, yo también los extrañe chicos – recia un su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a algunos – he estado en distintas partes – dijo meditando – y en ninguna a la vez – eso confundió a sus oyentes – pero para su fortuna soy yo la que está ahora aquí o esto estaría hecho un campo de batalla ahora mismo – esas palabras no tuvieron sentido para todos los que estaban presentes, Naru se paró, se acercó a Neji, a Sakura, a Sasuke y a Kiba los miro fijamente para luego sonreír – que bueno que no les haya pasado nada grave en la batalla – dijo con gran alivio.

Que dices dobe si fuiste tú misma la que ataco luego de volver a unirte – la cara de Sasuke reflejaba lo bien confundido que estaba por las palabras de la rubia.

Por poco y no lo logro – dijo ignorando el comentario del Uchiha – ahora donde esta mi ropa – dijo mirando a Tsunade y a Shizune.

Tu ropa esta en esos muebles – dijo indicando el lugar – pero no creo que deberías levantarte mocosa, estas muy agotada – la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

Naru paso de ella y se dirigió a donde estaba la ropa, una vez en sus manos todo el mundo la rodio para evitar que escapara – me podrían dar privacidad, me quiero cambiar de ropa.

Si te dejamos sola te iras así que no dejaremos de mirarte – Ino no quería quitarle ningún segundo los ojos de encima.

Tropa de pervertidos – dijo con un cierto toque de enfado – de acuerdo, ustedes lo pidieron – con eso dicho todos se pusieron en posición de defensa pero lo que recibieron no fue un ataque… al menos no físico, Naru comenzó a desvestirse para poder usar su ropa.

P-p-pero que haces pedazo de idiota – dijeron Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Tsunade al tiempo que Shizune se acercó para ponerle la bata una vez mas mientras los chicos se tapaban las narices que comenzaban a sangrar debido al pequeño espectáculo del que fueron testigos.

Como ustedes no se van no me dejan otra alternativa – decía como si no importara, pero su cara estaba totalmente roja haciendo denotar que estaba totalmente avergonzada.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vístete en el baño – dijo Tsunade finalmente – pero no tardes mucho, Sakura vigilara la puerta e Ino la ventana para que no escapes – dicho esto Ino pensó en poder verla a fondo mientras la vigilaba, esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría por lo que en una nube de humo desapareció para estar en su posición, mientras Naru accedió a la oferta y entraba en el baño, Sakura cerró la puerta y se mantuvo con un oído pegado para escuchar cualquier cosa.

¿Que haces Sakura-san? – dijo Hinata quien estaba cerca de ella.

Pues escucho por si quiere escapar por otra dirección que no sea donde esta Ino – dicho esto algunos salieron de la habitación para asegurar el perímetro, luego de unos segundo se podía escuchar el agua correr y chocar contra algo.

Al parecer está tomando un baño – dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado – puedo ver su chacra todavía en la habitación en la regadera.

Pasado unos buenos minutos Naru salió del baño con su ropa normal que consistía en unas botas negras de combate, unos pantalones ajustados negros con franjas rojas a los costados, una camisa de mallas que estaba bajo una polera ajustada de gran escote y sin mangas y sobre esta tenía en su espalda una katana y en su pierna derecha estaba el estuche de kunais y en su cintura se podía ver su pequeño bolso donde guardaba sus pergaminos.

Esa no es la ropa que te llevaste – Tsunade no entendía como hizo el cambio de ropa.

Esa ropa tenía mi pergamino donde guardo la otra, además estaba totalmente arruinada, como quieres que me la ponga – Naru la miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Como que arruinada – Sakura estaba un tanto enojada – yo te arregle la ropa, la lavé y guarde.

No es lo mismo ropa restaurada a ropa nunca maltratada – la voz era tranquila, al parecer no le tenía miedo a Sakura ni a su fuerza bruta, mientras Sakura hablaba volvieron todos de su guardia a llenar la habitación nuevamente.

Trata de no hablar muy fuerte Sakura que Akina todavía está durmiendo – dijo pasando al lado de esta para tomar posición al lado de la cama, a regañadientes Sakura se tragó el grito de rabia que quería dar en respeto de la pequeña.

Veo que no llevas ninguna bandana Naru – Shino quien estaba en silencio observo a la rubia y reparo en el detalle.

Tienes razón Shino, no tengo por qué no pertenezco a ninguna aldea – dijo calmadamente, Shino reparo en el detalle de que lo reconoció también y se alegro mucho, pero gracias a su ropa no se vio ningún gesto de su parte.

Como que no perteneces a ninguna aldea – Ino estaba un poco asustada – tu eres uno de nosotros Naru, eres una ninja de Konoha.

Yo no soy ninja de Konoha Ino – dijo mirando a la rubia con cierta tristeza en la cara – Uzumaki Naruto fue un ninja de Konoha, no Namikaze Naru.

Pero puedes ser un ninja de esta aldea ahora Naru – Tsunade hablando una vez detecto a lo que refería – tal vez Naruto ya no esté pero tú puedes tomar su lugar dentro de nosotros, dado que son la misma persona – dijo mostrando una mirada maternal mientras hablaba, las palabras de la gondaime dieron en la chica de lleno puesto que sus azulados ojos comenzaron a ver borroso y a derramar lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Tsunade-obaachan… arigato, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de volver a la aldea – dijo con alegría y tristeza a la vez, eso atrajo la atención de los presentes.

¿Qué tienes que hacer que te evita volver a tu hogar, junto a nosotros? – Ino quería que Naru se quedara cueste lo que cueste.

Es complicado de explicar, lo que sí puedo decirles que a mi lado de momento no están seguros, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de mi misma, no puedo controlarla, quiere acabar con todos – esas palabras impresionaron a todos.

¿Qué peso estas cargando ahora Naru? – Neji podía entender que algo estaba ocultando, y como iba la conversación tal vez se lo podría sacar.

Yoko quiere salir al exterior y acabar con todos como hace veinte años – esas fueron fuertes palabras, nadie imaginaba que ella todavía era una jinchuriki del Kyubi – por lo que primero tengo que acabarlo para estar tranquila.

Si lo que quieres es terminar con esa bestia lo mejor es que no estés sola – Tsunade hablo mientras todos afirmaban esas palabras – aquí todos te ayudaremos para terminar con esa carga que has llevado durante todo estos años.

¿Pero no al sacar a la bestia de tu interior tú morirás? – Ino estaba con real preocupación al oír esas palabras de su amiga de la infancia quien recordó ese pequeño detalle.

Sakura tiene razón dobe, ¿acaso quieres morir? – Sasuke quien mantenía la mirada neutral no pudo evitar soltar esas palabras con un tono de preocupación.

Valla, realmente el tiempo cambia a las personas – Naru cerró los ojos mientras hablaba con cierto humor – de todas las personas eres tu quien se preocupa por mi – y cambiando el tono por uno que denotaba agradecimiento, como si una madre le hablara a su hijo – me alegro por eso Sasuke, que bueno que has cambiado, pero parece que no me están entendiendo.

Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Shizune estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta de a rubia como todos los demás.

Lo que quiero… - pensando un poco – quiero el rollo de técnicas de sellado de mi padre y también los de mi madre – eso no era lo que todos esperaban, por lo que parece que tendrían que indagar para dar con la respuesta.

¿Y se puede saber para que los quieres? – Tsunade hablo seriamente.

La verdad que tengo un jutsu que me puede librar de Yoko, pero todavía no está completado, por lo que quería estudiar las técnicas de mis padres para perfeccionar la técnica.

Pero que es lo que esta técnica puede hacer que te librara de la bestia – Shikamaru quien había permanecido en silencio hablo – si te quieres librar de ella sería como si quisieras darle un cuerpo aparte del tuyo.

Tenias que ser tú Shikamaru quien me descubriera – eso hizo entrar en pánico a algunos.

Como se te puede ocurrir semejante desfachatez, niña por el amor de dios – Tsunade estava comenzando a enfadarse por la idea insensata de su "hija".

Creo que hay una confusión aquí… - el tono de Naru hacia denotar que estaba entrando a cansarse – como lo explico… Kyubi y Naruto murieron hace cuatro años… creo que se acercan los cinco – dijo sacando cuentas – tanto yo como Yoko somos… como decirlo… somos ello y a la vez no… - ciertamente la frustración se veía en su rostro mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en cómo explicar – bueno, la cosa es que puedo desdoblarme para sacar a Yoko de mí y terminar esto, pero esa técnica no sale del todo bien por lo que me desdoblo pero creo a dos entidades totalmente distintas de las cuales no tengo ningún control.

Eso explica cómo fue que apareciste cuando esas dos rubias se unieron – Neji capto la idea del jutsu, mas no entendía a lo que refería con lo demás.

Exacto, esa vez lo intente después de frenar a Yoko del intento de matar a Sasuke.

¿Entonces no luche contra ti sino que contra esa otra que está dentro de ti? – eso no hacía gracia a Sasuke ya que se vio obligado a retroceder en esa ocasión y se vio derrotado por una persona que no era Naru.

Si bien tenemos la misma fuerza y todo eso, ella es mucho más violenta y sin piedad cuando de tratar a otros se trata, puedo vivir con que se copie de mis técnicas, pero su sed de sangre es demasiado como para poder apaciguarla en mi interior, es más, ahora mismo quiere salir, pero la tengo bien amarrada – dijo con gracia.

Pero ¿Estás bien?, derrotarte a ti misma no es para nada fácil – dijo Tenten quien recordaba cómo había sido cuando libro el sello de la cueva de akatsuki la vez que fueron a por Gaara.

La verdad fue muy difícil, es más por eso vengo a despertar recién después de mucho tiempo – dijo con cansancio – pero necesito de los pergaminos Tsunade-obaachan, por favor entrégamelos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

La gondaime se encontraba en un aprieto, mientras todos estaban sorprendidos de que su amiga halla batallado contra si misma por tantos meses la Sannin de las babosas estaba haciendo trabajar su cabeza para intentar dar con el pergamino que buscaba la rubia, pero desgraciadamente el conocimiento de su paradero no llego a ella – lo siento Naru, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde pueden estar esos pergaminos que buscas – como respuesta obtuvo la cara de depresión de la chica.

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que alguien supiera de los pergaminos en primera instancia – decía con la mirada baja.

No te preocupes Naru-chan, te juro que por mi llama de la juventud encontrare ese pergamino – Lee adopto la pose de niño bueno y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Es verdad Naru, te ayudaremos a encontrar el pergamino, así que tu descansa mientras nosotros vemos que encontramos – Ino estaba feliz de saber tantas cosas a la vez, pero ahora tenía miedo de que al no encontrar el pergamino Naru se fuera de la aldea.

Gracias chicos – dijo levantándose del asiento solo para reverenciar a los presentes, este acto hizo que todos la miraran con cara de asombro y algunos hasta con algo de vergüenza – enserio gracias.

Con eso ultimo dicho muchos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a buscar información sobre cualquier técnica del cuarto hokage o técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki, pero al parecer no era todo lo que querían hablar con ella, puesto que en la habitación que estaba más vacía estaban Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Shizune – ¿hay algo más que quieran saber? – pregunto la rubia mientras se enderezaba pero al ponerse erguida las piernas la traicionaron y cayó de rodillas preocupando a los presentes, en un intento por parte de Ino y Sakura por ayudarla la sentaron nuevamente al lado de la cama.

Deberías dormir dobe – Sasuke la miraba fríamente pero por sus ojos se podía ver que estaba preocupado por la rubia – si has estado luchando todos estos días deberías descansar.

No necesito que tú te preocupes por mi teme – la rubia contesto, pero en su voz se notaba el cansancio – no puedo darme ese lujo gracias a la inquilina que tengo, si vuelvo a dormir ella aprovechara para intentar salir y no pienso permitírselo – alejando a las chicas – será mejor que se vallan, tengo que hablar con Akina – la rubia miro a la pequeña que estaba plácidamente dormida, así se fueron todos excepto la rubia que quería intercambiar palabras en privado con ella.

Naru-chan, quiero decirte algo – el tono de Ino era serio, cosa que hizo darse vuelta a Naru y que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, Ino por un minuto callo, solo para ver esos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba, se podía ver el agotamiento en su mirada pero interés por lo que la rubia diría – sabes, creo que será raro que yo te diga esto pero…

Dilo mujer – Naru estaba cansada y no sabía cuánto duraría, su resistencia estaba al límite pero tenía que mantenerse despierta.

La verdad – siguió la Yamanaka – es que – con cada palabra se colocaba mas roja – tu me… "genial, ahora deberé sonar como Hinata hace años atrás" – se reprendía la rubia mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de su amada.

Ino, tú – estaba articulando las palabras cuando fue interrumpida por la chica de morado.

Tú me gustas mucho Naru-chan, quiero que seamos novias – término por decir totalmente roja, eso fue más que suficiente para dejar con los ojos como plato a la Namikaze y además muda por unos segundos.

Estas consiente que somos mujeres – Naru estaba tan sorprendida que todo el cansancio que tenia se esfumo de repente – como crees que reaccionara tu familia por esto, que dirían si se enteran de que estas saliendo no solamente con la portadora de Yoko, quien es el legado negativo del Kyubi, sino que también soy mujer.

No me importa lo que digan los demás, ni mi familia, desde que eras Uzumaki Naruto – esas palabras calaron hondo en la rubia quien fue traicionada por sus piernas nuevamente pero esta vez fue atrapada por Ino en plena caída.

Ino… yo… yo ya no soy Naruto… desde hace cuatro años que me volví mujer para mantenerme viva – decía sin mirarla a la cara, pero por el tono se notaba que estaba llorando – yo también te quería en ese entonces, aunque mintiera y digiera que me gustaba Sakura – esas palabras no se las esperaba Ino pero decidió no interrumpir – me resigne a la idea de tener familia ya que no toleraría que alguien me tocara, y ahora me vienes con esta… Ino… que quieres que haga, no puedo volver a ser como fui.

Si tú no puedes volver a ser hombre, que te parece que yo lo haga por ti – la Yamanaka hablo con calma y sinceridad, alzando la cara empapada de su rubia la forzó a verla a los ojos.

Debes de estar loca, ese infierno – dijo recordando el dolor que sintió mientras cada parte de su cuerpo se quemaba para dar lugar a su forma actual – no te dejaría pasar por ese infierno – la miro decidida.

Solo por ti moriría y viviría en el mismísimo infierno – esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Naru no tenia por donde hacer retroceder a la rubia que se le había confesado haciendo brotar también sus propios sentimientos, sentimientos que ella misma se negó durante cuatro largos años mientras mantenía a raya a Yoko y se veía a sí misma.

De acuerdo – susurro, cosa que Ino no escucho claramente.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto para verificar lo que creyó haber escuchado.

Que yo también te quiero Ino – dijo mirándola a la cara – lo he hecho por mucho tiempo – se tiro al suelo de rodillas sin importarle que Ino callera con ella – me negué a poder formar una familia, me negué el poder ser correspondida, me negué a volver, lo único que quería era estar tranquila – decía mientras Ino la abrazaba – Ino, podrías irte, necesito estar sola – su estado era demasiado y no aguantaba que Ino la viera así de destrozada y a la vez esperanzada en algo.

Me ire cuando me des una respuesta – decidida a no dejarla hasta tener una respuesta se quedo a su lado.

Muy bien – dijo y al segundo después Ino sentía como se apoderaban de sus labios, eso no se lo espero, el beso fue corto pero significativo – ¿eso cuenta como respuesta? – dijo melosamente con la cara totalmente roja tanto de vergüenza como por las lagrimas derramadas.

Si – con lo último Ino la levanto y acostó al lado de su "hija" para que descansara – descansa amor, yo buscare esa información para ti, y luego haremos el resto, dejando a tu hija en otra habitación – dijo con una picara sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la Namikaze quien paro a pensar una cosa dicha por la rubia antes de irse, cuando estuvo sola en la habitación miro a la pequeña y de un movimiento gentil la despertó.

Akina-chan, despierta – en un tono maternal Naru despertó a su "hija"

Nyaaa – dijo al despertar, luego de frotarse los ojos y ver a la rubia sentada en la cama – Naru-sama qué bueno que está bien – decía mientras la abrazaba.

Y yo me alegro que estés bien – dijo con una sonrisa – pero quiero que me digas algo.

¿Nya? – La pequeña la miro a la cara lista para responder cualquier cosa – dígame Naru-sama

¿Qué es eso de que yo tengo una hija? – dijo calmadamente a la pequeña la cual esta se separo de ella y le contesto.

Tenía que decirles algo así sino no me dejarían estar con usted Naru-sama – la defensa de la pequeña fue creíble para la rubia.

Tienes buena imaginación – decía mientras le colocaba la mano sobre la cabeza – buena niña, ahora, como estas de reserva – la miro seriamente.

Solo me queda chakra para poder realizar dos técnicas más antes de volver a mi anterior forma Naru-sama – fue el reporte de la pequeña.

Con que dos técnicas más… - medito la rubia – entonces una de esas será para transformar a Ino y la otra para separarme de yoko, pero ¿Será suficiente? – Pensaba – dime esas son las cantidades de veces que puedo intentar separarme de Yoko ¿no? – A lo cual solo obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo – y dime, ¿qué pasaría si intento cambiar a una persona con ese chakra, funcionaria o faltaría?

La verdad es que consumiría todo y yo no podría ayudarla a separarse de Yoko-sama por lo que sería más difícil – concluyo la pequeña.

Con que si hacemos eso, me quedaría sin chakra de respaldo por si me falta mientras realizo la técnica – esto no le estaba gustando, pero por su amada lo intentaría ya que de no hacerlo le estaba quitando la posibilidad de tener una familia normal.

¿Por qué pregunta Naru-sama? Acaso quiere darle otro uso al chakra que deposito en mi – pregunto curiosa por la respuesta.

La verdad es que si, tal vez suene raro pero te contare una historia, la historia de un joven que creyó haberlo perdido todo – dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña que tenía los ojos iluminados con ganas de saber la historia.

Pasaron unos días y nadie sabía nada de las técnicas de sellado ni de las técnicas del cuarto, el pedido llego hasta los oídos del Rokudaime quien comenzó a mover toda la información de la torre Hokage, hasta que una tarde Kakashi mientras hacia el papeleo de todos los días se estiro para descansar, sin querer golpeo un cajón que estaba cerrado y que nunca había abierto, siendo curioso y con la esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez lo que tanto estaban buscando yacía allí adentro, por lo que comenzó a forzar el cajón pero este no cedía por lo que llamo a su asistente para que le ayudara a abrirlo, pero el caso fue lo mismo, pensando en algún sello Kakashi se retiró el vendaje que ocultaba su sharingan y vio al cajón, efectivamente, tenia al menos 5 sellos distintos, los cuales si no se desactivaban en el orden correcto incendiarían el contenido de este por lo que llamo a su asistente – Shizune – la aludida llego enseguida – quiero que traigas a Sasuke, a Sakura, a Ino y a Hinata, creo que he encontrado lo que estaban buscando – dijo para que la primera aprendiz de Tsunade sonriera de sobremanera y en un segundo había desaparecido en una nube de humo, no pasaron ni quince minutos y ya todos estaban en la oficina del peli plateado.

Para que nos ha llamado Kakashi – Sasuke no estaba contento ya que era muy temprano y lo habían despertado.

Cálmate Sasuke-kun, debe de ser algo importante – Sakura trataba de calmar a su novio.

Más le vale, podría estar buscando el pergamino para Naru-chan en este minuto – Ino estaba igual que Sasuke, pero esta se había levantado temprano a buscar información cuando llego Shizune a por ella.

Cálmense por favor y dejen hablar a Kakashi-sensei – Hinata hablaba tranquila haciendo que se callaran y escucharan lo que tenía que decir el peli plateado.

Gracias Hinata – mirando a la ojiperla – la verdad Ino es que creo que encontré lo que buscas – a lo que Ino esbozo una gran sonrisa de alegría – por eso los mande a llamar, está aquí – señalando el escritorio – pero esta sellado y no puedo deshacerlos – dijo cerrando el ojo en señal de frustración.

Haberlo dicho antes – dijeron Ino y Sakura quienes fueron al escritorio y buscaron los sellos para retirarlos.

Pero deben de hacerlo con cuidado o esto se quemara y destruirá los pergaminos que busca Naru – dijo para finalizar cosa que izo congelarse a ambas kunoichis.

Ya veo, y por qué no llama a la dobe, ella también debería saber mucho de sellos – Sasuke quien se acercó a mirar los sellos con su sharingan – esto es muy intrincado.

La razón por la cual no la llame es porque no quiero perder mi escritorio – dijo con tono de gracia al no haber pensado que Naru sabría de sellos ya que según informes ella misma había inventado aquella técnica de sellado que la transformaba en una hibrido mitad zorro – aunque talvez si no puedes abrirla la llame – atacando el orgullo del Uchiha para que trabajara y no viera sus pequeños errores.

Cálmate Sasuke-kun – Hinata quien había visto la intención de Kakashi se acercó para ver los sellos con su Byakugan – son complicados pero yo creo que entre los cuatro podremos desactivarlos.

Así trabajaron durante algunas horas para desactivar los sellos que de apoco fueron abriendo en el orden correcto para evitar un mal escenario, cuando por fin abrieron el ultimo sello Ino abrió impaciente el cajos solo para encontrar.

¿Pero que es esto? – dijo la rubia más que sorprendida por lo que había en el interior del cajón.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Pero qué clase de mal chiste es este – dijo la rubia al ver el cajón vacio – estuvimos horas trabajando para nada – dijo en frustración sacando el cajón y tirándolo a alguna parte de la oficina el cual cuando impacto con el suelo se le soltó una tapa dejando caer un sobre.

Parece que si tenía algo – Shikamaru se acercó – tenía un fondo falso para evitar que la gente robara el contenido si de alguna forma conseguían la combinación correcta de los sellos – dijo analizando la situación y tomando el sobre.

No creo que en ese sobre este lo que busca la dobe – dijo Sasuke con frustración en su voz.

Ino – la aludida miro a Shikamaru – porque no le entregas esta carta a Naru, de todas formas va dirigido a Naruto – dijo mostrando el sello del clan Uzumaki – tal vez si tenga algo de información valiosa para ella – dijo entregándole la carta.

Chicos, ahora que terminaron de trabajar me dejarían a mi trabajar – Kakashi había estado parado todo el tiempo mientras miraba como sacaban los sellos de su escritorio, cuando todos se comenzaba a retirar – Ino – esta se detuvo – quiero que traigas a Naru aquí una vez termine de leer la carta, me gustaría hablar con ella – dijo sonriendo.

Hai – Ino sonrió de igual forma y se fue al hospital donde Naru estaba, si bien ahora estaba en perfecto estado y podía irse ella no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, no tenia como poder mantener un hogar ya que su departamento ahora ya no era de ella y vivir en la calle no era opción, gracias a que ya no habían tantos heridos por las misiones desde que la guerra termino Naru aprovecho para pedirle a Tsunade que la dejara vivir en el hospital una temporada la cual acepto gustosa por que podría ir a visitarla más seguido y así se aseguraría de que no escapara.

Naru-sama ¿Por qué ya no intenta separarse de Yoko-sama? – la pequeña pregunto inocentemente ya que Naru ha estado tranquila sin hacer mayores cosas en el hospital.

Porque necesito saber lo que le falta a la técnica, espero que los pergaminos de mi familia me ayuden en esto – dijo apoyándose en la muralla mientras la pequeña la miraba desde la cama – sé que mi madre se especializaba en sellos y mi padre era un genio en ellos, debe haber algo en sus pergaminos que me pueda ayudar – dijo con esperanza en ello cuando suena la puerta – adelante – Naru esperaba a Tsunade como siempre, era costumbre de la Senju visitarlas todos los días pero llego Ino un poco cansada de la carrera que se pego desde la torre Hokage – Ino – dijo preocupada Naru – siéntate – dijo tomándola y dejándola en una silla – espérame que te traigo un vaso de agua – fue al baño de la habitación y lleno un vaso para la rubia la cual agradeció el gesto y al tomar un sorbo recordó el por qué de su carrera.

Naru-chan toma, encontramos esto en la torre Hokage – dijo pasándole la carta – tiene el sello de tu clan, espero que sea útil – tomo otro trago de agua – Kakashi-sen… quiero decir el Hokage quiere hablar contigo después que leas la carta.

¿Acaso Tsunade no puede venir como todos los días a hablar? – dijo Naru con cara de interrogante antes de abrir la carta.

No Naru, Tsunade se retiró como Hokage – esa noticia no se la habían mencionado por lo que quedo my sorprendida – el nuevo Hokage es Kakashi-sensei.

Después de reponerse de la sorpresa – espero que haga su trabajo y no lea todo el día – dijo entre risas.

De eso se encarga Shizune-san – dijo riendo también Ino – vamos lee la carta y te acompaño a ver al Hokage.

Yo también quiero ir – la pequeña se acerco a Naru y la abrazo por la espalda.

Si Akina-chan, también iras – Ino estaba un tanto celosa de ella por tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con Naru, pero tenía que recordar que era la hija de Naru, adoptiva, pero la hija de Naru.

Mientras Naru leia la carta su cara era estudiada por Ino la cual se preocupo al ver que esta comenzaba a llorar una vez terminada la carta Ino se acercó a ella – ¿Qué pasa Naru? – dijo preocupada parándose de la silla y acercándose a ella, esta no respondió solo le entrego la carta para que leyera.

_Querido hijo._

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque todo salió mal, tu madre debió haber muerto en el parto, y yo defendiendo la aldea de algún mal que la amenazaba, lamento que no hayamos podido verte crecer ni darte el amor que todos los niños tienen, pero quiero que sepas que aunque todavía no te conocemos ya te amamos mucho, porque tú eres el legado de nuestro amor, tendrás una vida muy dura sin nosotros pero quiero que la vivas con una sonrisa en la cara y la frente en alto, sé que no soy un ejemplo de padre pero si fui ejemplo de shinobi, lo más probable es que tengas aptitudes para serlo ya que eres mi hijo y el de Kushina-chan, pídele al actual hokage que te diga en donde vivíamos, que te de las llaves de nuestra casa, en ella podrás encontrar alguno que otro pergamino que te ayude a ser un mejor shinobi._

_PD: toda la carta es suponiendo que seas hombre como yo alguna vez quise, pero en el caso que seas mujer como quería tu madre quiero que sepas que te hubiera querido igual, porque eres mi hija._

_Te quiere mucho, tu padre, Namikaze Minato_

Ino después de leer la carta abrazo a Naru que estaba llorando a mares, la carta le fue dirigida mucho antes del ataque del zorro pero desde ese entonces que sus padres querían darle amor, amor que se le fue negado durante veinte años, años en los que tuvo que valerse de sí mismo y ahora perdió el legado de su familia, había sido hombre como quería su padre pero en la guerra perdió su cuerpo y se transformo en mujer dejando de ser merecedor del apellido Uzumaki que le fue otorgado por su madre al nacer – pensaba que ya no era digna de mis padres Ino – decía en lagrimas – pero ahora, de alguna forma creo que me hubiesen aceptado como soy ahora – decía llorando.

Claro que te aceptarían – decía en forma de consuelo – mírate, eres hermosa, la kunoichi más hermosa de la generación y la más fuerte – decía apretándola nuevamente.

Pasaron los minutos y todavía estaban abrazadas, Akina e Ino abrazaban a Naru para que esta se sintiera mejor, siguieron así hasta que una voz en la puerta las sorprendió – ejem –dijo con gracia haciendo que las chicas se separaran – creo que e interrumpido algo, será mejor que vuelva en una hora más – decía con malicia Tsunade que las miraba desde la puerta, pero se acerco a Naru una vez se percato que esta tenía los ojos rojos por lagrimas – ¿que paso? – pregunto preocupada.

Tsunade-obaachan – dijo tiernamente Naru – me voy del hospital, pediré las llaves de la casa de mis padres al Hokage.

¿La casa de tus padres? - dijo preocupada, luego en su mente armo el rompecabezas al ver la carta en manos de Ino – pequeña mía – dijo abrazándola – ya era tiempo que supieras todo – acariciándole la cabeza como a un gatito – espero que me dejes visitarte allá también

Por supuesto obaachan, eres más que bienvenida a la casa – dijo sonriéndole con ternura – ahora tengo que irme a ver al Hokage – dijo mientras se apartaba de Tsunade.

Espera Naru – Ino la tomo de los hombros – ¿piensas ir así?

Naru vestía solamente una falda de cuerpo entero blanca y su pelo estaba suelto, este llegaba hasta la cintura – no tengo más ropa, ya que una pequeña me destrozo los pergaminos con agua – dijo mirando a Akina la cual se escondió detrás de Ino – y tampoco tengo dinero para comprarme ropa, además Kakashi-sensei no es tan pervertido como para saltarme encima – dijo confiando en su maestro.

Si tu lo dices – a Ino no le gustaba mucho la idea ir con ese vestido a ver al hokage ya que era un tanto revelador ya que tenía un buen escote y llegaba a medio muslo por lo que era un tanto revelador para su gusto ya que Naru era de ella y no quería que todos la comieran con la mirada.

Naru y Akina parecían ser simples aldeanas ya que no portaban con ningún implemento ninja, Akina vestía una falda castaña con una polera sin mangas del mismo color y su cabello estaba amarrado con coletas como el de Tsunade llevándose las vistas de los jóvenes de la aldea mientras que Naru quien caminaba junto a Ino se llevaba las otras miradas de los chicos de la aldea, era hermosa y su vestido no dejaba espacio para la imaginación ya que dejaba ver sus buenas curvas y el escote que tenia dejaba ver un buen tanto de su desarrollado busto, muchos se acercaban con intenciones de ligarla pero eras espantados por Ino, al llegar a la torre Hokage Shizune las recibo.

Naru-chan abrazo a la rubia – que bueno es verte por aquí, no salías del hospital pensé que tenias algo grave – digo preocupada – pudiste haberme dicho siquiera que vendrías – la regaño.

Lo siento Shizune-nee, el hokage me ha mandado a buscar, y no te preocupes que me repuse hace días, pero no tenía a donde ir por lo que me quede en el hospital – dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Pudiste haberlo dicho, mi casa es tu casa – la reprendió más.

No quería incomodar a nadie – dijo con cara de borrego directo al matadero.

Bueno, ya no importa – dijo resignándose, su hermanita siempre era así, no quería molestar a nadie y nunca lo ha hecho – pasen, y díganle a Kakashi que en media hora le envíate unos documentos para que siga por lo que no quiero ver documentos sin firmar en su escritorio o no habrá más tiempo feliz – dijo un tanto seria cosa que hizo a las rubias reír.

No te preocupes, le llevaremos tu mensaje – dijo Ino entre risas.

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, tocaron y luego escucharon al peliblanco darles la pasada – Hokage-sama, he traído a Namikaze Naru como lo pidió.

Gracias Ino, ahora puedes dejarnos solos – dijo mirando a Naru de pies a cabeza, Ino no quería por eso había sido formal, para quedarse pero parece que no le funciono.

Hai – se voltio pero recordó lo de Shizune – Shizune-san dice que en media hora vendrá con mas papeles por lo que quiere que los que tiene estén terminado o no habrá mas hora feliz – eso descompuso al ninja copia, le faltaban muchos informes y no terminaría solo.

Gracias… te puedes retirar – dijo con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz – si puedes consígueme tiempo con Shizune, entretenla con alguna conversación – la rubia asintió y se retiró dejando a Kakashi con Naru y Akina, pero el hokage no había visto a la pequeña.

Felicidades Kakashi-sensei – dijo la rubia – eres el rokudaime – dijo con gracia – espero que trabajes y no leas todo el día los libros de ero-senin.

Gracias Naru, la verdad es que no alcanzo a leer mucho con el trabajo extra que he tenido desde que dejaste de hacer las misiones, la aldea rebosa de economía gracias a las misiones que llegan de todo el país, misiones que antes no llegaban debido a que alguien las hacía y dejaba mal a Konoha – Kakashi sonaba con un tanto de sarcasmo.

Naru-sama necesitaba vivir, el dinero es necesario para vivir en el mundo – la pequeña Akina salió de la espalda de Naru para posicionarse frente a esta como si quisiera defenderla de Kakashi.

¿Quien es la pequeña? – Kakashi se acercó a la chica.

Mi nombre es Akina y soy la hija de Naru-sama – dijo orgullosa haciendo a Naru sonrojarse un poco.

Ciertamente esto después será molesto…. Como explicare algunas cosas – Naru estaba un poco acomplejada con respecto a la situación que tenía en frente.

Valla… solo en cuatro años y ya tienes una hija – dijo el hokage – pero que no debería estar todavía en pañales – dijo extrañado – y tú no tienes cuerpo de madre – dijo analizando el busto y las caderas de Naru.

Kakashi-sensei deja de mirarme tan lascivamente – dijo tapándose el pecho con las manos – la adopte hace dos años, no he tenido ninguna relación con ningún hombre – dijo roja de la vergüenza – ¿cómo esperar que lo haga?

Como lo haría cualquier mujer – dijo con tranquilidad – como sea, quiero hablar de algo contigo, es sobre tus padres – dijo en tono serio.

Si lo que quieres es decirme quienes son no te preocupes que eso ya lo sé – dijo antes que el hokage hablara – es más, mi razón de volver a Konoha es por eso mismo.

Con que ya lo savia – pensó el líder de la aldea – bueno, dime que es lo que quieres – respondió Kakashi.

Quería pedirte las llaves de la casa de mis padres, mi padre al ser Hokage la llave creo que la dejo por aquí al igual que quiero que me digas en donde está ya que yo no tengo ni la más remota idea – dijo mostrando la carta que había salido de la oficina.

Las llaves de la casa de Minato-sensei… creo haber visto las llaves por aquí – dijo buscando entre los cajones, una vez encontrada – bueno, aquí las tienes, te mostraría en donde vivía pero tengo que trabajar mucho, y solo me quedan – consultando el reloj – ¡quince minutos! – dijo en un grito.

Pero por qué no creas clones para hacer el trabajo mientras me muestras el lugar – dijo con una sonrisa recordando aquella técnica que no había realizado desde la guerra ya que temía que Yoko tomara el control de los clones.

Supongo que no me queda de otra, sino perderé mi hora feliz y eso no es para nada bueno – Kakashi junto su chakra y creo 15 clones dejándolo un tanto cansado, en el instante los clones comenzaron a trabajar y Kakashi salió de la oficina con Naru y Akina dejando a Shizune que iba a recordarle al Hokage que le quedaban quince minutos, pero cuando vio a todos los clones hacer el trabajo supo que no podría ganar la pequeña apuesta que tenia con este por lo que le grito.

Kakashi-san, crear clones para hacer el trabajo es injusto – grito al peliblanco – estás haciendo trampa.

Lo siento Shizune, pero esto es un encargo de un antecesor por lo que es más importante que los papeles – ante esas palabras Shizune se acercó para hablar con Kakashi en privado, esa conversación ni Naru o Akina se enteraron pero después de unos minutos Shizune se fue roja y Kakashi se acercó a ellas con una radiante sonrisa, o al menos eso se podía ver por la forma de sus ojos.

¿Que fue eso Kakashi-sensei? – Naru lo miro con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

Te lo diría pero hay una pequeña presente – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Akina, ante esto Naru entendió a lo que refería por lo que atino a decirle.

Deberías casarte con ella luego, no creo que seas del tipo que se casa después de tener descendencia – dijo calmadamente aunque tenía la cara roja.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia mi pequeña alumna, ahora te llevare a la casa de Minato-sensei, así que mientras me acuerdo de donde era caminemos por la villa – Kakashi dejo en claro con ese comentario que no se acorvaba de la ubicación por lo que Naru se enfado un tanto pero se aguantó el grito de molestia ya que esperaba que este se acordara en algún minuto.

Espero por tu bien que eso de que se olvido sea mentira o alguna broma porque no tengo ganas de caminar por toda la aldea preguntando por una casa que ha estado deshabitada durante veinte años – fue el pensamiento de Naru mientras seguía a su sensei afuera de la torre Hokage


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

No puedo creer que no recuerde donde está la casa de mi padre – decía una agotada rubia – llevamos caminando cerca de cuatro horas dando vueltas por toda la aldea – se notaba que no estaba para nada contenta.

Tranquila Naru – decía como si nada el hokage – esto es estar perdido en el sendero de la vida – a lo cual la chica comenzó a pensar.

A lo mejor no es un tipo que llega tarde por que quiere… es que no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de orientación – pensó resignada y siguió caminando al lado de su sensei, pasaron dos horas más hasta que por fin encontraron la casa.

Te lo dije Naru – su tranquilidad era envidiable – llegamos, aquí es la residencia Namikaze.

Gracias Kakashi-sensei – dijo algo cansada – ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – dijo y miro a su pequeña que estaba igual o incluso más casada que ella – parece que tendré que limpiar sola – pensó – Akina – a lo cual la aludida la miro – entremos, habrá mucho que hacer.

Hai – recibió una respuesta llena de cansancio, en eso Kakashi se había retirado dejando a las chicas con su nueva casa para que la limpiaran ellas.

Maldito sensei – refunfuño Naru – no solo nos dio vueltas por la aldea, sino que se va sin ayudarnos a limpiar… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, cuando la abro se topo con una grata sorpresa, todo estaba limpio como si alguien habitara la casa, entraron para ver la construcción, el living y el comedor estaban unidos haciendo ver un gran espacio, la cocina también era amplia, del living se extendía un pasillo que estaba conectado a un baño y a dos habitaciones, en una de esta estaba una cama matrimonial que Naru supuso era de sus padres, y en la otra pieza había una pequeña cuna con muchos juguetes la cual Naru al verla comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

¿Naru-sama? – dijo preocupada Akina – ¿le pasa algo?

No pequeña – dijo frotándose los ojos – es solo que… me hubiera gustado vivir con mis padres en esta casa durante una temporada – dijo tratando de no llorar – bueno – dijo tomando un poco de aire y viendo un reloj en la muralla en la cual mostraba que eran las tantas de la tarde – tengo hambre y no tengo dinero para comprar ramen – dijo con pena – esperemos que haya algo en la cocina – mientras avanzaban a su destino se escucho un pequeño rugir de un estomago, Naru volteo hacia el origen y vio a Akina totalmente sonrojada.

Yo también tengo Hambre Naru-sama – dijo un poco cohibida la pequeña.

No te preocupes, debe haber algo, sino te traeré algo – dijo con una sonrisa – tal vez mi cocina no sea la mejor del mundo pero sin duda es mejor de lo que preparan en el hospital – dijo con mucha confianza a lo cual la pequeña solo se agrego y la siguió a la cocina.

Una vez allí comenzó a abrir los muebles buscando comida pero primero encontró los platos, vasos, servicio, ollas y sartenes – bueno, al menos hay con que cocinar – dijo al ver todos los utensilios – ahora donde está la comida no perecible – dijo mientras seguía buscando.

Naru-sama ¿por qué no abre el refrigerador? – dijo la pequeña

Porque si no hay comida allí me voy a desmoralizar totalmente – dijo la rubia con un aura negra al no encontrar lo que buscaba – de acuerdo, veamos el refrigerador – dijo acercándose a este, cuando lo abrió encontró lo que estaba buscando, fideos, arroz, aceite, sal, pan, etc – pero ¿porque están aquí? estas cosas se podrían haber congelado – dijo Naru un tanto sorprendida.

Naru-sama, el refrigerador no está conectado – dijo mientras alzaba el cable del aparato a lo cual Naru entendió.

Bueno, no importa, ayúdame a guardar estas cosas en la alacena y después cocinare algo rico con lo que encontremos.

Hai Naru-sama – la pequeña no cavia de felicidad ya que después de tanto tiempo probaría la comida de su Naru-sama, mientras Naru cocinaba unos fideos con salsa de carne que encontró en el refrigerador alguien llamo a la muerta.

Akina ¿puedes ir a ver quién es? – dijo desde la cocina.

Hai – dijo la pequeña que estaba en la sala sin hacer nada – ¿quién es? – dijo una vez en la puerta.

Akina-chan me dejarías pasar, soy Ino – se escuchó del otro lado, Akina no contesto pero le abrió la puerta

Ino-sama que bueno es verla por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias pequeña ¿tu madre esta? – Dijo – no creo que en menos de un día que no la cuido allá desaparecido – pensó preocupada ya que hacia horas que no savia a donde andaba su rubia favorita solo supo donde vivía ahora por voz de Kakashi y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Si, está en la cocina – dijo feliz.

En la cocina ¿es que sabe cocinar acaso? – Ino quedo sorprendida por eso.

Te escuche Ino Yamanaka – dijo Naru saliendo de la cocina – si, si sé cocinar, ahora que no lo hiciera hace más de un año es otro el cuento – dijo con molestia en su voz y volviendo a la cocina.

Naru espera – dijo Ino entrando a la casa – no quise ofenderte – dijo mientras Naru servía comida en tres platos – espera ¿tres platos?

Si no quieres puedes dejarlo, supuse que alguien vendría, y no me gusta pararme una vez me siento a comer – dijo con cara molesta.

Naru lo siento realmente no me esperaba que cocinaras – dijo tratando de excusarse – claro que me gustaría probar tu cocina.

Bueno… - dijo mientras pensaba algo – pues toma – le paso un plato – vamos a la mesa – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los otros dos platos y los llevaba a la mesa, una vez sentados todos Ino probo la comida para quedar maravillada con el sabor.

Naru cocinas muy bien, esto está muy rico – dijo mientras la miraba.

No es la gran cosa – dijo un tanto avergonzada, el resto de la comida estuvo llena de alegría, risas y Ino puso al día a Naru con respecto a algunas cosas, una vez terminaron de comer Ino se ofreció para ayudar a lavar cosa que Naru agradeció, siguieron la plática mientras que Akina se fue a dormir a la habitación con la cama de dos plazas, una vez solas Naru se puso seria.

Ino, realmente piensas hacer eso por mi – Ino tardo dos segundos en captar el tema.

Por supuesto – dijo segura – te perdí hace ya cinco años y no lo volveré a hacer.

Pero… Ino, no podrás ser madre nunca, tu cuerpo ardera y se quemara mientras cambias – Naru no quería que Ino sufriera lo mismo que ella sufrió.

Tranquila Naru, esto es lo que quiero – dijo mientras la abrazaba – además me atrae la idea de ser padre a madre – dijo con una sonrisa – y de cualquier forma tenemos a Akina-chan – Naru no pudo aguantar y se le cayeron las lagrimas.

Lo siento Ino, lo lamento pero Akina no es humana – Ino se sorprendió.

¿Qué quieres decir? Akina-chan es tu hija, tú la adoptaste hace dos años – dijo al recordar el relato de la pequeña.

Akina es… Akina es… - dijo entre sollozos, no quería que Ino la odiara por mentirle todo este tiempo – perdóname Ino, te mentí, a todos les mentí, no merezco estar al lado tuyo – dijo mientras trataba se zafarse cosa que no consiguió.

Entonces aprovecha de redimirte y dime que está pasando – Ino estaba seria mirando a Naru quien estaba llorando.

Naru trato de calmarse para poder contar la historia – bueno, resulta que.

_Flash Back_

Era una noche tranquila en la cual una rubia caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque.

Hey nena, ¿Qué haces solita por estos lugares? – dijo un hombre que salió a su encuentro.

La verdad es que estaba buscándote – dijo la chica con un tono sensual.

Hoo, enserio preciosura, y dime, ¿Qué pensabas hacer conmigo? – dijo en un tono sensual también dejando que la chica se acercara a él.

La verdad es que – clavándole un kunai en la garganta para luego retirarlo rápidamente – eres mi presa y me pagaron por acabar contigo maldita escoria – dijo en un tono despectivo – porque será que los humanos caen en ese estúpido juego de tonos sensuales, ni que esta estúpida mocosa estuviera tan buena – dijo mirándose a sí misma – bueno, la verdad que fea no es – dijo al examinarse.

Más te vale no tocar mi cuerpo maldita Yoko – la rubia escucho la voz dentro de su cabeza.

O que harás idiota – dijo retadoramente – no puedes hacer nada.

¿Con que nada? – dijo con sarcasmo – ya verás de lo que soy capaz – dijo y la rubia comenzó a gritar de dolor y a maldecir a los cuatro vientos, una vez se quedo quieta – y esto es lo que puedo hacer Baka-Yoko – dijo mientras se paraba – ahora aprovechando que estoy afuera dejare algo que me asegure mantenerme así.

Como si fueras a mantenerme aquí durante mucho tiempo tonta – la voz de su cabeza era muy molesta.

Cállate intento de demonio déjame pensar – dijo tranquilamente.

¡Intento de demonio! – Grito Yoko en su cabeza para luego callar un segundo y también pensar en cómo se encargaría de ella hasta que hablo – ¿por qué no le das a un ser vivo parte de nuestro chakra?, digo como respaldo para esa técnica que quieres hacer.

Es una buena idea, pero me preocupa que allá sido tuya, dime ¿que estas planeando? – dijo con desconfianza.

Aunque no lo creas yo también quiero deshacerme de ti, si tengo un cuerpo propio puedo matarte tranquilamente – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Creo que me arrepentiré de confiar en ti, pero es algo que tenemos en común por lo que haremos eso – dijo pero no pensó en que consecuencia traería eso.

_End Flash Back_

Y ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ino ya que Naru se detuvo.

Encontramos a una pequeña gatita que estaba a punto de morir – dijo calmadamente – le dimos parte de nuestro chakra… pero esa maldita traicionera solo dio un poco dejándome a mi darlo casi todo – dijo molesta.

¿Y que le paso a la gatita? – dijo para evitar que Naru se siguiera enojando.

Tomo forma humana gracias a nuestro chakra, pero como quede muy cansada Yoko aprovecho para quedar afuera y acabar con ella, aun desconozco por qué no lo hizo.

Entonces esa pequeña gatita es… - Ino no quiso terminar la frase.

Es Akina, ella es mi reserva de chakra, pero solo queda para un intento más para separarme de Yoko o… - se detuvo por miedo.

¿O qué? – la miro ino.

o… para hacer que seas hombre con todo lo que conlleva – dijo mirando el suelo con miedo a ser odiada.

Espera ¿qué pasara con Akina-chan una vez se acabe el chakra en ella? –Dijo preocupada mientras pensaba – está dando su última oportunidad de librarse de Yoko por mi… no sé cómo responder eso.

No lo sé – dijo con preocupación – lo más probable es que vuelva a ser una gatita o también está la posibilidad que desaparezca – en eso Naru callo en lagrimas, con esto de seguro Ino la odiara, la odiara por querer ocupar a su hija y luego matarla, estaba esperando un golpe, una cachetada, un insulto, un grito, algo, pero no llego – no sabes cuánto odio esto Ino, no quería que esto se alargara tanto – dijo ya que Ino estaba inmóvil – pensé que podría sacarme a Yoko y quedarme con Akina, pero parece que no va a poder ser – dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas, en eso sintió algo, un fuerte abraso de parte de la rubia platinada – ¿porque Ino? Deberías odiarme.

Como voy a odiarte tonta – dijo mientras la abrasaba – si yo te quiero más que cualquier cosa – dijo mientras le alzaba la cara para mirar esos ojos azules como el cielo – ¿Akina-chan ya sabe de esto?

Si, y está dispuesta a hacerlo por mi – dijo con tristeza – no quiero eso no… – no alcanzo a decir mas ya que algo en sus labios se lo impedía, Ino le puso una mano en su boca.

Shhh – dijo tranquila mientras la miraba – si lo que dices es verdad y Akina vuelve a ser una gatita la tendremos como parte de la familia una vez más, además también sería bueno para los hijos que saldrán de ti – dijo con picardía mientras Naru comenzaba a arder de vergüenza – si yo no los puedo tener tu lo harás, con ese cuerpo de mujer que tienes viviremos la paternidad de alguna forma.

Ino… yo… etto… - no podía articular palabra alguna, Ino estaba divertida mientras Naru trataba de hablar, hasta que por fin pudo articular una oración – lo hare, de alguna manera lo hare – dijo y se unieron en un beso ardiente que a las dos luego de un rato las hizo separarse en búsqueda de aire, ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y ningún alma rondaba por la calle.

Esta noche no te dejare dormir – Ino miraba lujuriosamente a Naru la cual estaba totalmente roja.


	11. Chapter 11

**Que tal chicos, bueno, una vez mas subiendo capitulos, aquí termino la maratón de subida, ya que ahora subimos todos los capitulos faltantes, espero que sea de su agrado y me comenten como les pareció la historia**

Cap 11

La noche era fría en Konoha pero ese frio penetrante no les importo al par de rubias que se estaban besando en la sala de la casa, a medida paso el tiempo la rubia platinada se comenzó a sacar algunas prendas debido al calor del momento mientras que la otra la acariciaba con gran ternura y también se sacaba lo poco que tenia de ropa dejando todas prendas en el suelo exceptuando los conjuntos de ropa interior de ambas chicas.

Linda ropa – dijo Ino viendo a la chica – y lindo cuerpo – agrego para sonrojar más a Naru, antes de que esta contestara la volvió a besar y cayeron en el sofá, Ino sobre Naru esta ultima ya había sucumbido a los encantos de la chica que tenia encima y trataba de seguirle el ritmo y no caer inconsciente por el placer – tienes caderas anchas – dijo mientras las acariciaba – eso será bueno para tener hijos – después siguió subiendo su mano hasta los pechos de la rubia que estaba totalmente a su merced – y esos pechos, son lindos y grandes – dijo a tiempo que besaba y devoraba uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con gran habilidad sacando uno que otro gemido por parte de su víctima.

Ino… por favor – decía mientras jadeaba la pobre chica – no… digas… cosas…tan vergonzosas – termino de alguna forma la oración mientras esta se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Déjame estudiarte a fondo Naru – dijo con gran picardía – después de todo tu serás la madre de mi hijos – de alguna forma Naru se las arreglo para terminar se desvestir a Ino y esta le quito la ultima prenda – eres realmente hermosa Naru – dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y veía su cuerpo recostado en el sillón completamente desnuda.

Tu también lo eres Ino – dijo Naru que podía ver todas y cada una de las curvas de la chica que hasta hace poco tenia sobre ella, y en un movimiento rápido Naru abrazo a Ino y cayeron a la alfombra cambiando de posición – ahora es mi turno – digo con una sonrisa zorruna que la caracterizaba y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la Yamanaka y a sacar gemidos de esta, se besaron una vez más y luego comenzó a bajar desde la boca hasta uno de sus pechos imitando lo que le había hecho hace un rato atrás, Ino tomo su rostro con las manos y lo levanto para volver a besarse y posicionarse otra vez arriba, ambas bajaron sus manos y tocaron la entre pierna de la otra.

Valla parece que estas muy mojada – Ino la miraba esperando que se sonrojara.

Y tú no te quedas atrás – respondió la otra a lo cual Ino en un rápido movimiento entrelazo sus piernas con las de Naru haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran mutuamente provocándoles mucho placer a ambas el simple hecho de rosarse.

Subamos el nivel – dijo Ino la cual comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que los labios de su género se besaran con los de Naru haciendo que ambas gimieran a la vez, Ino comenzó a moverse primero pero Naru no tardo en mover sus caderas para poder gozar más aun, sus clítoris se rosaban haciendo que en lapsus perdieran el control de sus cuerpos y se entregaran al placer.

Las horas pasaban y ellas seguían en lo suyo, atrapadas entre besos, caricias, penetraciones con los dedos, lengüetazos y mucho más roce, no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que cayeron rendidas y se durmieron desnudas en la alfombra de la casa de Naru.

Luego cuando comenzaba a amanecer un pequeño cuerpo salió del cuarto matrimonial y se acerco a las rubias que yacían en su propio mundo mientras estaban abrasadas, la pequeña se acerco a su madre – Naru-sama – hablo despacio para que Ino no despertara – Naru-sama – le volvió a llamar y la movió para que despertara a lo cual la aludida comenzó a abrir los ojos y ahogo el grito de vergüenza al ver su pequeña verla desnuda con Ino a su lado.

Akina-chan… yo… etto… - dijo totalmente roja.

No se preocupe por eso Naru-sama – dijo tranquilamente la pequeña – era bueno que aprovechara su cuerpo de mujer mientras le dure – dijo sonriendo y haciendo recordar alguna que otra cosa, miro la ropa y vio que toda estaba hecha añicos, inclusive la ropa que ella misma se saco estaba hecha girones, su ropa interior y la de Ino estaban rotas y eso que ella recordaba haberla sacado como se debía no haberlas sacado de un tirón.

Esto no es bueno – dijo la rubia, ahora no tenía ninguna prenda para ponerse, ni siquiera ropa interior, pensó un poco como remediar – Akina de casualidad había ropa en la habitación donde dormiste – tenía la esperanza de que hubiera ropa de su madre que le quedara buena.

Lo lamento Naru-sama solo hay pergaminos de técnicas, ninguna prenda de vestir – dijo la pequeña.

Esto sí que es genial – bramo despertando a Ino.

¿Qué paso amor? – digo sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo vista por la pequeña Akina, cuando reparo ese pequeño detalle se puso como tomate.

Tranquila Ino – dijo al verla totalmente pálida – recuerda que Akina es una gata – dijo mirando a la rubia quien estaba petrificada – tenemos un pequeño problema aquí – dijo mirando alrededor haciendo que Ino mirara el desorden que habían dejado en la noche.

Ups – dijo al ver toda las prendas rotas – creo que fui yo… - dijo un tanto avergonzada

Bueno, espero que tengas como irte a tu casa – le dijo Naru a la rubia – tienes que hablar con tu familia antes de realizar "eso" – dijo a lo cual Ino asintió con la cabeza-

Tengo este pergamino – dijo mostrando el pergamino que usaron en la noche, este estaba cubierto de un pequeño plástico que lo protegió de los líquidos de ambas – aquí tengo ropa de emergencia, pero ¿tú que harás? – pregunto al ver que su linda rubia no tenia con que vestirse.

No te preocupes – dijo restándole importancia a lo cual Ino se metió al baño para vestirse y partir a lo que Naru solo encontró un mandil y se lo puso para taparse algo lo cual dejaba toda su retaguardia a la vista, mientras Ino se vestía Naru llamo a Akina.

Diga Naru-sama – dijo la pequeña.

Recuerdas el edificio que tenía un gran símbolo de un abanico de color blanco y rojo – le miro esperando que recordara.

Si, lo recuerdo Naru-sama.

Quiero que vallas allá y le digas a Sasuke que me preste su ropa de la época en la cual estaba con la serpiente – dijo y tan rápido como le termino de hablar Akina salió corriendo por la puerta y la dejo abierta a lo cual a Naru le dio vergüenza y corrió a cerrarla lo cual hizo con un portazo tan fuerte que Ino salió alterada de la habitación ya vestida y lista para cualquier ataque pero cuando vio a la rubia dándole la espalda y estaba aferrando la puerta esta hablo preocupada.

¿Qué paso? – a lo cual la respuesta la hizo reír mucho, luego de un rápido desayuno y enterarse que Akina fue a buscar ropa para Naru, Ino se despidió de ella y se fue a su casa para convencer a su familia de dejarla y renunciar a su clan para poder estar con Naru y restablecer el clan de ella, sin importar si sería el clan Namikaze o el Uzumaki, eso dependería de ella.

Paso el rato y Akina volvió al ratito después que Ino se fue dándole a Naru la vestimenta que le pidió, esta se vistió rápidamente ya que tenía mucho frio con el mandil puesto, eso al menos le ayuda a taparse pero todavía quedaba el tema de la ropa interior y que la ropa de Sasuke le quedaba un tanto holgada por lo que tomo vendaje para tapar su pecho y apretó bien el obi para que este ajustara los pantalones y la parte superior para así no mostrar nada que le hiciera pasar vergüenza.

Mama se te ve el símbolo del chico en la espalda – dijo la pequeña cuando vio a su madre vestida.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - dijo al amarrarse las coletas que no había usado en mucho tiempo – el mundo creerá que comencé a salir con Sasuke si ve el símbolo Uchiha y además Sakura me odiara – dijo por lo que se saco la parte superior y tomando unas tijeras comenzó a sacar el símbolo del chico, después de un rato de labor y dejar como si nada la prenda – lo siento Sasuke, luego te invitare un ramen en compensación por lo de la ropa – hablo para sí misma mientras se volvía a vestir – ahora Akina tráeme los pergaminos de los que hablaste y te daré una rica comida – ante esa oferta la pequeña corrió a la habitación para buscar los pergaminos mientras Naru se puso a cocinar, era molesto estar usando pantalón sin usar bragas pero tenía que ser así hasta que Ino volviera para pedirle que fuera a comprar unas cuantas prendas ya que no tenía nada de dinero para siquiera comprar un pan, pero eso no era impedimento para poder gozar lo que había en la lacena, después de todo apenas solucionara las cosas podría volver a trabajar como shinobi.

Cuando Akina llego con los pergaminos que trataban de sellos Naru ya tenía la comida lista para la pequeña por lo que ella boto los pergaminos y se dispuso a comer feliz mientras Naru tomo los pergaminos y los dejo en la sala donde tuvo su primera noche en esa casa, apartando el recuerdo de la piel y deseos de Ino limpio todo el lugar y se puso a estudiar los pergaminos buscando la respuesta para su gran problema, pasaron horas en las que estuvo sentada estudiando sin pararse a comer por lo que Akina le llevo una taza de té con algunas galletas que habían por allí y se las dejo al lado ya que Naru no quería parar hasta dar con una respuesta, Akina limpio su plato, guardo lo que quedo de comida por si a su "madre" le daba por parar y comer algo, saco todos los pergaminos de la habitación y examino la casa en busca de más pergaminos para que Naru pudiera estudiar y buscar una solución, encontró muchos pergaminos de técnicas distintas en un cuarto secreto que encontró al final del pasillo, también encontró muchas armas distintas y también pergaminos y algunos libros los cuales llevo a la sala donde Naru no se había movido pero leía tan concentrada que pareciera que no estuviera allí, luego de dejar todos los pergaminos amontonados al lado de ella y salió para dormir en el tejado hasta que Naru terminara ya que ella sabía lo que pasaría después de cambiar a Ino por lo que no quería acercarse a las personas, Naru no solo le salvo la vida, le dio sentido a toda su existencia y hacer ese sacrificio por ella ero lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagar la gran vida que le dio a su lado.

Y así pasaron las horas a lo que Akina volvió a la casa y vio a Naru tal cual la había dejado, comió un poco dejando un poco para su madre y se fue al cuarto matrimonial a dormir nuevamente, esa tarde no tuvieron visitas de nadie ya que Ino no volvió a la casa, y así fue durante un largo periodo de tiempo en los cuales Akina comía algunas cosas que había preparado Naru antes de enfrascarse en el estudio, no paraba para nada, tampoco se bañaba ni quiera dormía, Akina se preocupó por Naru cuando ya habían pasado 4 días en los cuales Naru estaba muy mal en aspecto físico, ya se había terminado de estudiar la gran mayoría de los pergaminos y libros que tenia.

Naru-sama – le hablo la pequeña preocupada – debería descansar, no ha dormido en cuatro días – lo cual se veía en su cara – y tampoco ha comido nada Naru-sama – dijo igual de preocupada, la rubia al escuchar a su pequeña levanto la vista para verla, su estado era lamentable – debería descansar un poco Naru-sama, lavarse y salir a entrenar algunas técnicas para lo que conlleva separarse de Yoko-sama – dijo la pequeña por lo cual Naru entro en razón.

Lo lamento Akina – dijo secamente ya que tenia la garganta seca – creo que me interese mucho en el tema – dijo esbozando su típica sonrisa – me podrías ayudar a lavarme, creo que me está bajando todo el cansancio acumulado – y apenas termino Akina le ayudo para llegar al baño, este era grande al estilo japonés, con la tina separada en una habitación dentro del baño, esta estaba con agua ya que Akina se había bañado recientemente pero no le importo bañarse con Naru para ayudarla ya que sus músculos estaban adoloridos por permanecer tantas horas en la misma posición, mientras Akina frotaba el cuerpo de Naru esta comenzó a dormitar y se despabilaba cuando Akina la lavaba, después de refregar la suciedad se metieron a la tina en la cual aquí se durmió la rubia a lo que la pequeña no veía como poder llevarla a la cama ya que sola no podría a lo que tocaron la puerta para su fortuna, se seco rápidamente y se metió en una toalla para poder abrir la puerta, la visita no era la esperada pero igual serbia.

Akina-chan que haces vestida así – hablo la chica de ojos verdes.

Sakura-sama necesito ayuda – le dijo un poco preocupada, cosa que asusto a la shinobi – Naru-sama se durmió en la tina y no puedo llevarla sola a la cama – dijo tranquilizando a la ninja quien se imaginaba otra cosa la cual entro un poco molesta lo cual se percato la pequeña y cerró la puerta pero no alcanzo a decir otra cosa ya que Sakura busco a la rubia y la vio dormida en la tina.

Oye Naru como – a lo cual la pequeña le dio alcance para taparle la boca para que no gritara.

Lo lamento pero Naru sama no ha dormido ni comido nada durante cuatro días, ha estudiando técnicas de sellado para poder librarse de Yoko-sama – dijo en tono bajo para ser escuchada por la Kunoichi quien después de esa revelación miro preocupada a su amiga – ayúdeme a secarla y dejarla dormir en la cama por favor – pido la pequeña.

De acuerdo – dijo y se acerco para tomarla, cuando la levanto sintió que la rubia era muy liviana, era preocupantemente liviana, la secaron y llevaron a la habitación con una toalla – y ¿donde tiene la ropa para dormir? - pregunto calmadamente.

La verdad es que ella no tiene ropa, toda quedo destrozada por un pequeño incidente en el hospital – dijo un tanto avergonzada – y las ultimas prendas se las rompió una gata – dijo ocultando la verdadera razón por la cual se quedo sin nada de ropa.

Y con que estaba vestida antes de bañarse – pregunto la pelirosada preocupada de que su amiga no tenga nada con que cubrirse.

Le pedimos prestadas unas prendas al chico de pelo negro azulado – dijo la pequeña – pero esas ropas ahora mismo están sucias por lo que tendrá que dormir desnuda en la cama, creo que las frazadas la cubrirán más que esas prendas – dijo mientras colocaban a Naru acostada en la cama para que descansara y la taparon dejándola sola en la cama – muchas gracias Sakura-sama – agradeció la pequeña una vez fuera de la habitación.

No hay de que, espero que no se esfuerce mucho – dijo mirando la puerta del cuarto.

Tratare de que no lo vuelva a hacer – dijo con confianza haciendo que la medico se relajara un poco – Sakura-sama ¿quiere comer algo? – ofreció la pequeña.

Pero Naru-chan no tiene dinero como para comprar comida – dijo extrañada y sorprendida a la pequeña.

La verdad es que había comida y Naru-sama preparo comida hace cuatro días, quedan unas pocas cosas pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer – dijo con algo de pena la pequeña.

Tranquila Akina-chan – dijo colocando su mano en su hombro – me gustaría ayudarles un poco – dijo a tiempo que pensaba que hacer por su amiga cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza - ¿Qué tal si le hacemos un plato de comida a Naru-chan para cuando despierte? – dijo tratando de ilusionar a la pequeña cosa que funciono de maravilla, cuando vio los alimentos de Naru agradeció que tuviera comida y no solamente ramen por lo que entro en la duda de que había preparado hace cuatro días, cuando vio el interior del refrigerador vio un plato de comida, eran fideos con salsa boloñesa, Sakura se impresiono que Naru halla preparado eso por lo que cerró el refrigerador, se puso el mandil lista para cocinar algo para su amiga, que aparentemente aprendió que el ramen no es la única comida del mundo y que al parecer tenia buenos gustos, pero apenas si tomo algo para cocinar alguien toca la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

La pequeña Akina se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y al hacerlo se topo con la rubia que estaba en el umbral – hola pequeña – dijo animadamente – ¿esta Naru en casa?

Ino-sama – a lo cual la pelirosa se acercó para ver a su amiga desde adentro de la casa – Naru-sama está descansando en este momento, pero pase.

Gracias Akina-chan – pero al entrar y ver a su amia con mandil y preparando la comida su sonrisa se borro – que estás haciendo aquí frente de marquesita – dijo un tanto enojada.

Solo preparo comida Ino-cerda – dijo la otra – deberías cuidar más de tu Naru-chan la pobrecita estaba inconsciente cuando llegue con fatiga acumulada y con un resfriado de muerte – dijo sin mirar a la cara de su amiga la cual estaba con la boca abierta por la noticia de que Naru estaba muy mal, pero no alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando Sakura agrego algo más – no te preocupes, ya me encargue de todo, pero podrías ir a comprarle ropa a la pobre que en este minuto esta desnuda en la cama.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar la información – Naru, enferma, inconsciente, desnuda, Sakura la trato, la vio – en unos segundos se acercó a Sakura – espero que te hallas aprovechado de ella mientras estaba inconsciente frentona.

Tranquila Ino – dijo terminando de cocinar – yo estoy con mi Sasuke-kun así que por mí no te preocupes, además yo no bateo para ese lado – dijo mostrando una sonrisa a su amiga.

Gracias – dijo finalmente – gracias por cuidarla.

No hay de qué, para eso estamos las amigas – dijo con una sonrisa – pero deberíamos ayudar a que tenga algo de ropa, parece que no tiene ninguna prenda – a lo cual Ino se puso un proco nerviosa al recordar cómo fue que ella termino por destrozar sus últimas prendas.

De eso ya me encargue, le traje ropa mía, tenemos casi las misma talla así que creo que le vendrán bien – dijo tratando de sonar segura para que Sakura no se enterara de su nerviosismo.

Entonces creo que está bien – dijo confiada, luego de eso en conjunto con la pequeña Akina comenzaron a charlar animadamente hasta que Sakura se fue al hospital con Ino, ya que ambas tenían que cumplir con su turno, pero aunque la rubia no quería irse sin antes ver a su Naru fue llevada a la fuerza con el comentario de que ella estaba muy cansada y que necesitaba descansar a lo que cedió y se fue con ella.

Una vez sola Akina fue a ver a su madre para ver si seguía durmiendo, pero al abrir la puerta se quedo estática, allí estaba la rubia, sentada mostrando su pecho descubierto, cuando sintió abrir la puerta miro rápidamente en aquella dirección, al verse con la pequeña solo respiro con alivio.

Naru-sama ¿ya se siente mejor? – dijo la pequeña con un ligero timbre de miedo.

Eres una inútil – dijo la rubia con resignación – estando años juntas y todavía no nos diferencias – dijo mientras se paraba sin importarle estar desnuda frente a la pequeña – dime donde hay ropa que me está dando frio – exigió a lo que la pequeña salió corriendo y le trajo un pergamino que le paso Ino – bien.

Yoko-sama por favor perdóneme – dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Ya no importa – dijo una vez vestida con una vestimenta morada de Ino – pero que mal gusto tiene esa tonta, lo que arruina el traje es su estúpido color – dijo molesta – pero bueno, es gratis y además será momentáneo – dijo y se voltio a la pequeña – ¿ahora qué hacer contigo? – dijo con malicia haciendo temblar a la pequeña.

Por favor Yoko-sama – la pequeña estaba muy asustada.

Tranquila pequeña gatita, tu ya tienes otra misión – dijo divertida mientras acariciaba la cara de la pequeña – será mejor que te apartes de mi camino, ahora – dijo mientras se dirigía a los pergaminos de Naru, mientras esta avanzaba Akina le miraba con cuidado de no molestarla – al parecer esta tarada sabe estudiar – dijo mientras leía el pergamino – valla, valla, con esto puede que funcione – dijo inspeccionando mas a fondo el pergamino a lo cual al terminar de leerlo sonrió malévolamente y miro a su hija – Akina-chan ven aquí – dijo mientras movía su mano para que se acercara lo cual la pequeña hizo con mucho miedo – cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa – y así lo hizo omitiendo la primera noche, una vez termino de hablar la rubia callo un momento.

Increíble, esta idiota no ha comido nada, eso explica la fatiga – dijo molesta – tráeme algo para comer – a lo cual Akina corrió a la cocina para llevarle un plato que había calentado de antemano, una vez empezó a comer le volvió a dirigir la palabra – ahora lárgate de aquí, ya no me sirves para separarme de la idiota de Naru – dijo con desprecio ese nombre.

Antes de irme Yoko-sama – hablo la pequeña mirando con miedo – dígame que piensa hacer ahora.

¿Qué te diga? – Dijo molesta mientras comía – qué más da, al final no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo con suma confianza – me iré de aquí obviamente, estúpida y me liberare de esta idiota –dijo mientras con una mano señalaba su propia cabeza.

¿Y a donde piensa ir? – Akina sabía que cuando Yoko comía siempre decía todo lo que pensaba por lo que quería sacar la mayor información posible.

¿A dónde ir? – dijo mientras seguía comiendo – al lugar donde todo empezó, y ahora lárgate maldita gata, no quiero volver a verte – dijo mientras la miraba con furia a lo que Akina entendió que no soltaría nada más y se fue antes de que terminara mal, apenas salió de la casa se apresuro para encontrar a Ino.

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Es increíble lo que quieres hacer cerda – decía impresionada Sakura – pero parece que tendré que dejar de llamarte así – dijo con un poco de lastima.

Tranquila Sakura – dijo la rubia – lo hago para poder estar junto a ella, debido a lo que paso en la guerra ella perdió su cuerpo y todavía no se explica cómo termino así.

¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo a esto? – dijo un tanto preocupada.

Como si fueran a aceptar algo así – dijo triste – al principio empecé con querer dejar el clan para unirme a otro en una boda, cosa que al final si ira por lo que estas invitada Sakura – dijo mientras sonreía a su amiga.

Genial, pero cuéntame que fue lo que paso – agradeció la Haruno.

Luego de una gran pelea por eso, aceptaron que podía dejar el clan por un matrimonio para portar el apellido del clan que estaba por ser extinguido por su último miembro – explico.

Apuesto que con eso los convenciste – interrumpió su amiga.

Claro, pero el verdadero lio vino cuando me preguntaron con quien y de que clan – dijo para contarle toda la pelea con sus padres y demás detalles, habían estado trabajando un buen rato para luego salir de su turno cuando las puertas del hospital se abrieron de golpe mostrando a una pequeña niña que estaba muy cansada por la carrera que se había dado y si contar que se perdió en más de una ocasión.

Ino-sama – decía la pequeña con la respiración muy agitada – ¿Ino-sama, dónde está? – Dijo al levantar la mirada y correr a la recepcionista que la miraba – dígame donde esta Ino-sama, necesito hablar con ella.

Yamanaka-san está en la planta alta con Haruno-san – dijo la mujer – pero están ocupadas así que puede dejar su mensaje conmigo y yo se lo comunicare – dijo para que la pequeña no se moviera.

Pero necesito hablarlo con ella directamente – reclamaba la pequeña, pero después de perder unos preciados minutos discutiendo con la mujer comenzó a gritar el nombre de Ino para que esta la escuchara.

Pequeña esto es un hospital, no puede gritar aquí – le recriminaba la señora al otro lado del mostrador pero la pequeña no hacía caso, luego de gritar el nombre de Ino durante unos minutos la rubia apareció corriendo a toda velocidad seguida de Sakura y Tsunade, al parecer estaban conversando entre ellas cuando la pequeña comenzó a gritar, esta al ver a la rubia corrió hacia ella.

Akina-chan ¿qué pasa? – dijo cuando llego al lado de la pequeña que al cerca de ella la abrazo de un salto.

Ino-sama – la pequeña estaba abrazada fuertemente a la rubia – Naru-sana, Naru-sama – comenzó a repetir la pequeña haciendo que las ninjas se preocuparan – Naru-sama está encerrada, ahora Yoko-sama controla las cosas – dijo un tanto triste tratando de no sonar rara al explicar la situación.

Yoko – las tres ninjas abrieron los ojos como platos al saber que el cuerpo de Naru estaba a merced de Yoko quien era la encarnación del Kyubi, pero de las tres Tsunade hablo sacando del pensamiento a todas.

¿Sabes a donde se ha ido? porque no creo que este en casa sin hacer nada – dijo seria y disponiendo de chakra para salir en carrera a donde sea necesario y por lo que percibió, sus alumnas también – dijo que se iría al lugar donde todo empezó para darle fin a su situación con Naru-sama – dijo un tanto triste ya que ella desconocía el lugar en cuestión.

¿Donde todo comenzó? – dijeron las tres, luego de pensarlo unos segundo Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir corriendo apenas saliera del edificio.

¿A dónde vas Sakura? – Ino estaba pensando en donde podría estar Yoko por lo que si Sakura ya lo había descifrado quería saber la información.

Voy a por Sasuke y Shikamaru, a lo mejor ellos podrían saber algo o también puede que demos con la respuesta más rápido – explico la Haruno.

Tienes razón, mientras pensamos será mejor buscar a más gente por si tenemos un enfrentamiento contra ella – pensó la ex Hokage.

No quiero que la lastimen – hablo Ino rápidamente – si alguien tiene que hacerle frente seré yo, debí estar con ella, así tal vez no se habría exigido a tal punto de ser sometida por Yoko – se reprochaba la rubia.

Ino sabemos que quieres a Naru, pero nosotras también, y te ayudaremos a liberarla – Sakura con esas palabras salió del edificio.

Ino, deberíamos ir por más ayuda, si ella se llega a separar de Naru ya no habrá nada que la detenga para hacer añicos la aldea – dijo Tsunade a Ino la cual cargaba a Akina que permanecía en silencio.

Tsunade-sama, puede usted ir por ayuda, necesito a Ino-sama para otra cosa – dijo la pequeña separándose de la rubia.

¿A mí?, ¿otra cosa? – pensó la rubia

Como quieras, pero si van a por Yoko no la enfrenten, si tiene la habilidad de controlar las técnicas de Naru es una ninja muy peligrosa – advirtió la mayor antes de salir del hospital con dirección a quien sabe dónde.

¿Para qué me necesitas Akina-chan? – pregunto Ino.

La necesito para cumplir mi última tarea – dijo la pequeña – por favor sígame – dijo saliendo del edificio a lo cual Ino la siguió, una vez afuera la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa – será mejor que nos apuremos, no sé cuánto nos tomara terminar pero le advierto que podría ser doloroso – dijo mirando a la rubia afuera del hospital.

Dime que es lo que necesitas y lo haremos, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido podremos ir a por Yoko – Ino estaba asustada pensando en que haría Yoko.

Solo una pregunta Ino-sama, dígame ¿qué estaría dispuesta a dar por el bien de Naru-sama? – Ino no esperaba tal pregunta pero no tardo en contestarla.

Daría todo lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo – dijo segura la rubia.

Eso es lo que quería escuchar – y acto seguido junto las palmas como si estuviera rezando y de su espalda se extendió un manto negro que las envolvió a ambas haciéndolas desaparecer del lugar.

Mientras esto pasaba Sakura corría a toda velocidad buscando a su novio y al ninja más inteligente de su generación, mientras su mente resumía lo mayor posible más posible las explicaciones ya que cada segundo que tardaban era un segundo que Yoko se podría estar alejando para acabar con Naru, gracias a Kami ellos estaban al tanto de la situación, lo que le ahorraba muchas explicaciones, pero para su desgracia no podía encontrarlos por ninguna parte, fue entonces que encontró a Hinata acompañada por Kiba y Akamaru – Hinata – grito mientras saltaba a su encuentro.

La chica de ojos de perla al escuchar su nombre comenzó a buscar a la persona que la llamaba, cuando vio a Sakura le levanto la mano en forma de saludo – Sakura-san, buen día – dijo amablemente cosa que imito su acompañante.

Al estar a su lado tomo un poco de aire para hablar – hola – saludo – espera, te necesito – dijo como si fuera de vida o muerte, no podía estar más en lo correcto, al escuchar a su amiga la ojiperla cambio el semblante por uno serio.

Dime que necesitas y te ayudare – Hinata era de las personas que ayudaban con lo que sea, además en conjunto con Kiba las misiones de búsqueda eran un éxito garantizado.

Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sasuke-kun y a Shikamaru – dijo mientras pensaba en donde podrían estar metidos.

Yo les ayudare – se ofreció Kiba quien empezó a olfatear buscando rastros de sus amigos.

Gracias – la pelirosa aprovecho de respirar mientras los localizaban.

Se puede saber para que los necesitas – pregunto Hinata mientras miraba con su Byakugan en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Es una emergencia, Yoko ha vuelto y tenemos una pista de donde puede estar, pero necesitamos a Shikamaru para que descifre la pista y a Sasuke por si ocurre lo peor – explico brevemente Sakura


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

Después de que Akina saliera de la casa, Yoko comió tranquilamente su plato de comida llevándose la mano a la cabeza en señal de malestar cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Me tienes más que harta con esta inútil resistencia de tu parte – la rubia estaba muy molesta – pero eso llegara a su fin – al decir eso se paró de la mesa con dirección a la puerta para llevar a cavo su plan.

Sakura ya había encontrado a sus amigos para darle caza a Yoko y detenerla de lo que sea que tenía en mente, pero había un problema, no sabían a donde ir.

Tenemos que detenerla, ha tenido mucho tiempo para recuperarse – Kiba estaba impaciente y preocupado de tener que volver a luchar contra Yoko.

Cálmate Kiba – Sasuke con su usual tono trato de calmar a su compañero – para dar con la dobe tenemos que pensar a donde fue – mirando al chico de la coleta que estaba sentado meditando – ¿ya se te ocurre algo?

La verdad es que tengo una idea, pero quiero cerciorarme – Shikamaru expreso – Sakura – la aludida respondió – dijiste que Yoko fue a ponerle fin a su situación donde todo comenzó.

Sí, eso fue lo que Akina-chan saco de ella antes de que la corriera – dijo con enfado al recordar lo dicho por la pequeña.

Pero ¿Dónde comenzó todo? ¿Acaso será el valle o el lago… o también puede que sea en el bosque donde ataco el Kyubi hace tantos años? – de todos los lugares Shikamaru menciono a los tres lugares donde podría haber comenzado algo pero no podia descartar ninguno.

Tenemos a Neji, a Hinata, a Kiba y a Shino – Dijo Sasuke – con sus habilidades de rastreo podemos averiguar a donde fue de los tres lugares.

Por lo que tendremos que dividirnos en grupos para dar con aquella que ha osado robarle la flama de la juventud a Naru – Lee estaba a más no poder de las ganas de salir corriendo a encontrar a la rubia.

Lee cálmate, todos estamos con ganas de salir lo más rápido posible, pero necesitamos pensar esto para asegurarnos de que Naru-chan regrese a salvo – le calmo Tenten.

Sí, solo espero que Ino no haga nada estúpido – pensó la peli rosa en tono alto a lo que se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba por ninguna parte – ¿y alguien la ha visto? – a lo que recibió la negativa de todos sus amigos – esa idiota… a donde se fue.

Dejémosla ser, tal vez esté buscando por su cuenta a Naru-chan – Hinata interviene – ahora organicemos los equipos para encontrar a Yoko-san.

Luego de unos minutos decidiendo equipos, estos comenzaron a correr a la puerta para partir en su búsqueda, pero no todos saldrían de la villa ya que alguien tenía que avisar a Kakashi de que saldrían a buscar a Yoko y prevenir su liberación por lo que los equipos quedaron así: al Valle irían Lee, Neji, TenTen y Sai, para el bosque donde el Kyubi ataco irían Chouchi, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, al ser un área demasiado grande se necesitaría a más de un rastreador, y para ir al lago irían Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata, los que se quedarían serian Konohamaru y Hanabi que llego después de que se armaran los grupos por lo cual no conto como rastreadora.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque caminaba una hermosa figura de cabello dorado, esta portaba un traje morado, su cabello estaba suelto, esta se tambaleaba un poco, llego al tal punto que se apoyo en uno de los árboles para mantenerse de pie – eres realmente una mal nacida, pero descuida que pronto terminare contigo, no falta mucho para llegar – decía mientras se reincorporaba y seguía su camino – solo un poco más y morirás donde debiste hacerlo hace años.

En otro lugar, otra rubia estaba muy molesta – Akina-chan sácame de este lugar – exigía la chica – necesito ir donde se encuentra Naru – pero sus gritos no parecían ser escuchados ya que le siguió un silencio, pero este fue breve.

Si te dejo ir, así como estas, solo morirías – se podía escuchar la voz de la pequeña Akina, pero se oía con demasiada calma.

Y entonces qué debo hacer ¿Esperar a que mágicamente Naru vuelva como si nada? No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – hablaba con mucha impotencia al verse rodeada de oscuridad, pero luego recordó la pregunta de Akina – ¿y para que querías saber lo que daría por Naru?

Muy fácil – respondió inmediatamente – si no eres capaz de darlo todo por ella no tendría sentido hacer lo que voy a hacer – dijo dejando dudas en la rubia.

¿Y que se supone que harás?, ¿acaso puedes detener a Yoko? – hablo rápidamente la rubia.

Yo no – respondió la duda – pero tu si – dijo apareciendo frente a Ino desde las sombras tomando la forma que todos conocían, la pequeña e indefensa niña.

¿Qué puedo hacer si me tienes aquí atrapada? – cuestiono Ino al ver a la pequeña.

Primero que nada tendrás que sobrevivir al cambio que vivirás, tendrás que hacerlo para poder aprender las técnicas de Naru-sama y Yoko-sama, si sobrevives podrás luchar a su nivel, y si tienes suerte y habilidad ganarles – dijo segura, al no recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia siguió hablando – ahora vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estás dispuesta a dar tu cuerpo por ella? – la respuesta no tardo ni medio segundo después de la pregunta.

Sí, estoy dispuesta a darlo todo, incluso mi cuerpo, mi vida y mi alma – respondió segura esperando tan dura prueba que podría quitarle la vida, pero ella tenía en mente no solo pasar la prueba de la pequeña, sino que con lo que aprendería de ella podría luchar a la par con cuatro ninjas de muy buena categoría como lo eran Neji, Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura.

Muy bien – dijo Akina – entonces – tomando un respiro comenzó a acercarse a Ino – terminemos con esto – se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro, Ino se percató de que no podía moverse – tendrás que arder en las llamas del infierno – al decir esto Akina comenzó a arder mientras su paso no disminuía – si te rindes todo se acaba – dijo mientras el fuego comenzaba a tomar una forma cuadrúpeda y se acercó a Ino – pero si lo superas, todo el poder será tulló – al decir esto el fuego estaba al lado de Ino, este había tomado la forma de un Zorro del tamaño de una persona.

Mientras tanto con Yoko, esta estaba llegando al lago para poder poner fin a esta situación en que fue puesta y acabar con su otra parte – mira tonta, ya llegue y tus amiguitos ni siquiera aparecieron para ayudarte – dijo con una sonrisa malévola haciendo que el dolor en su cabeza menguara – parece que te rindes ¿nee? Pero no creas que tendré misericordia con escoria como tú – a lo que saco el pergamino de la técnica de Naru y lo coloco abierto en el suelo – no solo me quedare con todo el chakra, sino que también jugare contigo antes de matarte – a lo que finalmente se puso a juntar todo su chakra y comenzó a realizar sellos con lentitud ya que cada sello formaba una figura de chakra al frente de la chica.

Paso el tiempo y el grupo de Konoha comenzaba a llegar al lago.

La he encontrado – aviso Hinata a su equipo haciendo que se detenga para examinar lo que hace la rubia – está realizando una técnica… esta extrayendo su propio chakra y creando algo – dijo con la mirada fija en su objetivo.

Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo no es nada bueno ni para Naru-chan ni para nosotros – Sakura solo quería entra rápido y detenerla.

Será mejor movernos y detenerla – con la orden de Sasuke se lanzaron al ataque.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

**En el cap anterior:**

_La he encontrado – aviso Hinata a su equipo haciendo que se detenga para examinar lo que hace la rubia – está realizando una técnica… esta extrayendo su propio chakra y creando algo – dijo con la mirada fija en su objetivo._

_Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo no es nada bueno ni para Naru-chan ni para nosotros – Sakura solo quería entra rápido y detenerla._

_Será mejor movernos y detenerla – con la orden de Sasuke, se lanzaron al ataque. _

Comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas para poder detener a Yoko por lo cual apenas estuvieron a unos metros aun ocultos en los arboles Sasuke realizo algunos sellos rápidamente para lanzar una de sus técnicas de fuego – Elemento fuego… Gran bola de fuego – a lo que tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones para luego exhalar una bola de fuego de gran tamaño que se dio de lleno en su oponente.

¡Sasuke-kun! – Grito Sakura – se supone que tenemos que detenerla no quemarla – dijo al ver lo que su novio hizo pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Hinata que estaba observando el lugar del impacto.

Valla no esperaba compañía en este lugar – decía una voz desde el fuego a lo que Sasuke solo puso una cara de disgusto.

¿Acaso no piensas salir de las llamas y enfrentarnos? – mientras decía esto Sasuke pensaba una cosa – mientras está hablando con nosotros no puede seguir con su jutsu, solo espero que haya sido a tiempo.

Hinata seguía mirando con su byakugan a las llamas esperando algún indicio de ataque, cualquier cosa inusual en el chacra, pero seguía viendo como si estuviera parada sin hacer nada – no veo que reúna chakra – dijo en alto para que la escucharan.

Así que quieres ver mi chakra – se escuchó de nuevo del fuego que luego de decir aquello comenzó a emanar un gran chakra que apago el fuego, del fuego surgió una rubia sin ninguna quemadura, era hermosa pero para el grupo de ninjas de konoha ella solo era la persona que tenía el cuerpo de su amiga y la sonrisa torcida que tenia lo demostraba, esa no era Naru, ella era Yoko – mira lo que hiciste Uchiha – le dijo mientras se agachaba – quemaste el pergamino – a lo que el grupo se calmo un poco – bajaron la guardia – dijo mientras se mordía el dedo mientras susurraba – técnica de invocación – y al hacer contacto su mano sobre el pergamino quemado un cello se activo en el suelo invocando a 3 sapos del tamaño de una persona los cuales tenían una katana cada uno.

¿Si Naru-sama? – pregunto uno de los sapos.

Deténganlos y denme tiempo para terminar mi técnica – dijo imitando el tono de voz de Naru para que las invocaciones le obedecieran, estas obedecieron y se lanzaron sobre sus objetivos mientras Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata se lanzaron a por Yoko pero fueron interceptados por un sapo cada uno dándoles problemas.

Maldición – pensaron los 3 ninjas que estaban luchando ahora con sapos mientras Yoko se sentó en posición de loto.

Bueno, ya que el pergamino se fue no me queda más que hacerlo a la fuerza ahora – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

Ni lo intentes – Hinata se abalanzo con fiereza con sus manos cargadas de chakra, pero fue detenida por un sapo que la tomo por un tobillo levantándola y azotándola en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía.

Tu no tocaras a Naru-sama – dijo mientras se ponía entre Hinata y Yoko.

Esa no es Naru – Sakura trataba de convencer a los sapos mientras esquivaba los ataques de agua del que luchaba con ella – esa es Yoko.

Sea quien sea ella nos invoco y nuestro trabajo es defenderla – respondió el sapo rápidamente.

Así que no nos dejaran pasar a menos que acabemos con ustedes – Sasuke activo su sharingan para terminar lo más pronto posible

Mientras tanto en la mente de Naru

Una chica de cabellera rubia está atada con cadenas en el suelo mientras otra de cabellera roja aparece frente a ella – estúpido Uchiha – maldecía mientras golpeaba a la rubia – quemo el pergamino – y siguió golpeando a la chica mientras esta se quejaba e intentaba recuperar el aire apenas pudo hablar cuando la otra la dejo de golpear.

Tal… parece q… que si vinieron… por mí – a lo cual se gano otra patada de la peliroja.

Si – respondió con enojo – al parecer la gatita hablo de más y envió a los chicos de konoha, pero no importa, si consigo liberarme de ti y abrir el sello del zorro ellos no serán problemas para mí.

Como si te dejara tener todo el chakra para ti sola – la rubia pese a su posición intento de librarse de las cadenas pero la otra la libero antes de que se esforzara demasiado dejándola sorprendida – y ahora ¿Por qué me liberas?

Como que porque – dijo golpeándola en el estomago incrustando su mano en su cuerpo – para sacarte todo el chakra – dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

No lo voy a permitir – acto seguido incrusto sus dos manos en el cuerpo de la peliroja haciendo que esta mostrara dolor en su rostro – dos pueden jugar este juego.

¡Maldita perra! – grito Yoko mientras incrustaba su otra mano en el cuerpo de la rubia dispuesta a sacar todo el chakra de ella antes que fuera al revés.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mente de la rubia se podía ver a los tres sapos luchando contra los ninjas, la batalla era muy igualada y cada segundo que perdían el chakra parecía abandonar el cuerpo de la rubia que yacía sentada detrás de los sapos y moldearse fuera del cuerpo de esta aunque habían momentos en los cuales la energía parecía volver al cuerpo de la muchacha haciendo entender que Naru estaba luchando contra Yoko en su interior.

Ya estoy aburrido de ti maldito sapo – a lo que Sasuke envolvió su kusanagi con su chakra haciendo que su hoja sea mucho mas afilada que antes cortando al sapo por la mitad haciendo que este desapareciera en una nube de humo – ahora a detener a Yoko – pero cuando se voltio para ver cómo estaba la situación con su amiga se horrorizo al ver una silueta hecha de chakra que estaba lista solo le faltaba un poco de chakra y tomaría por completo la forma de una mujer.

Sasuke-san corre a detenerla – grito Hinata que estaba reteniendo al sapo para evitar que este detuviera a Sasuke.

Vamos Sasuke-kun, muévete – grito Sakura al ver que su novio no se movía.

Ya voy – corrió a toda velocidad con su katana en mano para cortar el flujo de energía y así detener a Yoko.

Al efectuar el corte separando el chakra del cuerpo comenzó a salir humo cosa que hizo que Sasuke se alejara y los sapos que atacaban a Hinata y a Sakura desaparecieran – ¿ya se termino? – pregunto la ojos de perla mientras se acercaba a Sasuke mientras Sakura también se acercaba en silencio.

Mientras miraban del humo se podían ver siluetas de personas pero no eran muy claras hasta que ambas siluetas saltaron fuera del humo quedando expuestas a la visión de los ninjas, las dos chicas se miraban con odio en sus ojos, una con una sonrisa y la otra con rabia.

Valla, parece que pudiste mantener chakra contigo, es una lástima que se tenga que perder en una vida inútil como la tuya – decía la peliroja.

Es más de lo que necesito para acabar contigo maldita – la rubia la miraba desafiante.

¿Quién es Naru y quien es Yoko? – dijo Hinata a lo cual la peliroja respondió.

Yo soy Naru – dijo mientras actuaba – ella es la maldita zorra.

¡No! – Grito la otra mirando a sus amigos – yo soy la verdadera Naru.

Eres una maldita impostora – le grito la peli roja para luego mirar a los de konoha – ustedes son mis amigos saben que yo soy Naru – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Como que impostora maldita demonio – contesto enfadado mientras caminaba a sus amigos – vamos chicos ustedes saben que yo soy la verdadera.

Los integrantes de Konoha no podían salir de su impresión al tener a dos Naru y ciertamente no podían decir cual quera quien, la única diferencia entre ellas era el color de pelo, nada más, no podían decir que la rubia fuera la verdadera ya que pudo haber dejado el cuerpo al separarse de Yoko, aunque también puede que Yoko sea la que salió del cuerpo.

Al parecer no queda de otra – dijeron las dos a la vez y se separaron de un salto haciendo algunos sellos con sus manos mientras el kanji del zorro aparecía en el brazo derecho de cada una, realizaron unos sellos que Sasuke reconoció al instante – Ábrete sello del loto flameante – al instante una llamarada cubrió ambos cuerpos.

Esto se nos va a complicar mucho – dijo Sasuke mientras observaba las flamas que cubrían a las chicas, Sakura estaba mirando con un tanto de miedo al poder que la técnica liberaría y Hinata miraba con su Byakugan como las reservas de chakra de ambas crecían y crecían sin tener un fin.

Parece que pensamos lo mismo – dijo la rubia mientras su transformación esta completada saliendo del fuego con sus orejas y cola amarillas.

No por nada llevamos toda la vida juntas – dijo la peliroja mientras salía del fuego mostrando sus orejas y cola rojas – como sea, no es necesario que intervengan para terminar esto aunque que no me puedan diferenciar de ella hace las cosas más fáciles – pensó Yoko mientras se abalanzaba sobre la rubia la cual también se lanzo en su contra.

Mientras las chica luchaban el trió miraba atónitos el poder de sus chakras, si bien quisieran interferir pero no podían ya que no sabían quién era quién y no querían estar atacando a Naru, no se perdonarían el lastimar a su amiga fue cuando la pelirroja comenzó a ganar terreno y los miro de reojo para luego seguir atacando a su víctima, eso fue más que suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Sasuke que salto en defensa de la rubia – Sasuke-kun – grito Sakura que vio como con su katana cargada de chakra del elemento rayo para evitar que la rompiera su oponente.

¡La rubia es Naru! – grito al recibir el ataque de la otra mientras le daba la espalda a Naru que yacía en el suelo impresionada al igual que Yoko al verse descubierta, al instante Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a atacar a Yoko sin la menor duda haciendo que esta retrocediera.

¿Cómo lo supiste humano? – pregunto indignada Yoko mientras lo miraba con furia.

Es fácil – dijo mientras tomaba postura de ataque – la Naru que conozco no es capaz de mirar a nadie con maldad ni superioridad – dijo mientras Sakura curaba las heridas de Naru ya que tenía varias aunque tenía activa la misma técnica que Yoko se veía que ella se había llevado mucho más chakra que la rubia – ahora prepárate para morir – y corrió para darle con todo pero Yoko se movía más rápido que Sasuke y le dio un golpe de lleno mandándolo volando haciendo que soltara su katana.

Ahora que saben quién es quién no me voy a contener, los voy a hacer pesados, así que prepárense para sufrir – cuando esta se preparaba para atacar fue detenida por una bestia de tinta que se puso entre ella y el grupo de Konoha.

Creo que llegamos a tiempo, en el valle no había nada – dijo una voz que salía del boque que estaba cerca del lago.

Tampoco había nada en el bosque donde ataco el Kyubi hace años – dijo otra voz.

Así que por descarte deberían estar aquí y mira lo que nos encontramos – dijo una chica.

Estúpidos humanos – miro Yoko a los que estaban llegando – ustedes no podrán detenerme, los voy a matar a todos – realizando algunos sellos – arte culto… absorción del alma del zorro – y mientras los ninjas de Konoha se preparaban para lo que fuera Naru comenzó a perder el sentido y su chakra comendaba a disminuir mientras que el de Yoko se incrementaba.

Deténganla le está quitando el chakra a Naru para curar sus heridas – grito Neji que desde su posición y con el Byakugan activado podía ver lo que pasaba mejor que Hinata ya que esta le estaba dando la espalda a Naru para protegerla de Yoko, al darse cuenta todos corrieron para acabar con Yoko antes que se recuperara pero cuando estaban a menos de un metro de ella esta sonrió con superioridad y un viento los empujo a todos mientras que Sakura que se había quedado atendiendo a Naru vio como se quedaba sin energía aun en su forma de zorro el cual aumentaba su chakra a los niveles sobre humanos haciendo que esta callera al suelo aun en su forma hibrida incapaz de moverse por el cansancio.

Naru-chan – Sakura la vio como caía y corrió para atenderla y curar sus heridas mientras todos salían volando por la ráfaga de viento de Yoko, al examinarla rápidamente vio que sus reservas estaban por los suelos y el agotamiento era demasiado – Hinata – grito y la aludida se reincorporo del suelo para ver quien la había llamado, al localizarla la miro – ayúdame a curar a Naru, su chakra es demasiado escaso – apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Hinata miro el cuerpo y vio como un sello en su estomago estaba drenando el chakra que Sakura intentaba suministrar a Naru, por lo cual corrió en esa dirección mientras el resto atacaba a Yoko que divertida esquivaba los golpes y atacaba enviando a volar a los shinobis.

Deja que rompa el sello – dijo al ponerse al lado de Naru mientras ponía sus manos sobre el sello y comenzó a disolverlo, Yoko al darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Naru que estaba tendida en el suelo recibiendo tratamiento por parte de Sakura y Hinata.

¡A dónde vas! – Sai invoco tantas bestia como pudo para detener su avance mientras Sasuke, Neji y Lee se lanzaron con Taijutsu para atacar con todo pero no consiguieron mucho, solo alejarla.

Maldición, maldita humana – vocifero irritada – como te atreves a romper el sello el cual me estaba dando el chakra de la mocosa – dijo al notar que el sello estaba roto.

Porque no permitiré que le hagas más daño a mi amiga – dijo decidida, miro a Naru y luego a Sakura – ahora depende de ti Sakura-san, ayudare a darte tiempo mientras la curas – Sakura asintió mientras Hinata corría para apoyar a sus amigos que se enfrentaban a Yoko.

Bueno no importa – pensó mientras evitaba las armas de TenTen, los ataques de Lee, los insectos de Shino y los ataques en conjunto de Neji, Sai y Sasuke – aunque ella ya no me suministre chakra, aun puedo acabar con ustedes – dijo retadoramente mientras golpeaba a quien tuviera más cerca para comenzar su ataque.

La batalla siguió unos minutos más en los cuales Yoko tenía una clara ventaja aun viéndose superada en número – no puedo creer que nos esté dando semejante paliza – Kiba estaba muy cansado y había tomado distancia para evitar un jutsu del tipo viento de Yoko.

Somos mayor numero, pero ella es más poderosa que nosotros – analizo el Aburame – si solo Naru pudiera luchar la batalla tomaría otro sentido – pensó mientras miraba a su compañera que seguía siendo atendida por Sakura.

No pienses en Naru, ella ya no tiene chakra para hacerle frente a esta bestia – Neji se había percatado del pensamiento de Shino – tenemos que acabar con ella nosotros.

Ustedes no pueden contra mi humanos de pacotilla – Yoko quien todavía evadía los ataques de Lee y Tenten había escuchado lo que decían los de más atrás, luego de un rápido movimiento golpeo a Lee dejándolo inconsciente y usándolo como arma lo lanzo hacia Tenten que lo recibió para evitar que este se golpeara – ciertamente – miro a Naru que todavía estaba en el suelo – ella es la única de aquí que puede hacer algo en mi contra – dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente – así que como ella no puede luchar me encargare de ella primero antes de que pueda luchar – a lo cual sus compañeros se formaron entre ella y Naru.

Primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros – Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Sai y Kiba estaban muy heridos pero con convicción en sus ojos a lo cual Yoko los miro divertida cargando chakra en su mano.

Como quieran – formando una esfera la cual todos conocían ya que era una de las técnicas que hizo famoso a Naruto, la técnica que heredo del 4° hokage, la bola espiral, pero esta no era como todas, sino que era muy grande, de golpearlos perfectamente los mandaría a volar a los arboles o al mismo lago a todos por igual dejando a Naru y a Sakura expuestas – ahora, fuera de mi camino.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap15

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_Primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros – Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Sai y Kiba estaban muy heridos pero con convicción en sus ojos a lo cual Yoko los miro divertida cargando chakra en su mano._

_Como quieran – formando una esfera la cual todos conocían ya que era una de las técnicas que hizo famoso a Naruto, la técnica que heredo del 4° hokage, la bola espiral, pero esta no era como todas, sino que era muy grande, de golpearlos perfectamente los mandaría a volar a los arboles o al mismo lago a todos por igual dejando a Naru y a Sakura expuestas – ahora, fuera de mi camino._

Fue cuando la peliroja se abalanzo sobre los shinobis haciéndolos volar dejando a Sakura y a Naru expuestas, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse Yoko la pateo alejándola de Naru – fue divertido luchar contra ti mocosa, pero todo se termina aquí – comenzó a cargar la técnica una vez más, Naru estaba despierta, pero el cuerpo le pesaba mucho como para luchar contra Yoko – ¿algunas últimas palabras? – todos estaban asustados, con asombro de que una sola hubiera podido derrotarlos a todos, se sentían horribles por no poder ayudar a quien tanto les ha ayudado en el pasado.

No creas has vencido Yoko – dijo la rubia tratando de pararse, cosa que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, su oponente la miraba divertida en su intento de resistir así que dejo que mostrara su último acto – tienes razón, esto se termina aquí con tu derrota – sentencio la rubia y acto seguido Yoko trato de impactarle la técnica de lleno en el estomago pero algo la detuvo, su mano fue detenida ya que alguien la tenia sujeta de la muñeca.

Lamento el retraso – dijo un chico de cabellera larga y rubia tomado con una cola de caballo, este al igual que Yoko y Naru tenía una cola de zorro y las orejas del mismo tono que su pelo, su ropa eran las de un shinobi de Konoha, pero de todos los presentes, nadie lo había visto antes – tú debes ser Yoko no Kyubi – dijo el chico mirando a Yoko, su mirada era la de una persona realmente cabreada.

¿Y que si lo soy? – Respondió altaneramente la chica zafándose del agarre – este chico tiene el sello liberado… ¿Quién rayos es este tipo? – pensó mientras tomaba su distancia.

Realmente te tardaste mucho – le respondió la rubia haciendo que el chico se diera la vuelta – pero eso no importa ya – dijo seria – ahora terminemos con esto, estoy agotada y no creo durar mucho tiempo – dijo tomando posición de combate, el resto de Konoha miraba con asombro al nuevo chico y la familiaridad que tenia con Naru.

No deberías luchar en tu estado – le dijo preocupado.

No me vengas con esas, no pienso dejarte luchar solo contra ella, es mi responsabilidad, además no creo que te hallas acostumbrado a ese cuerpo – dijo mirándolo a su ojo ya que el otro lo tenía tapado con un mechón de cabello.

De acuerdo – dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para ver a Yoko, ella estaba herida y cansada, tal vez no tanto como Naru, pero se veía el agotamiento en su rostro.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sakura una vez vio al chico parado al lado de Naru mirando a su oponente.

Adivina frente de marquesina – con eso dicho se abalanzo rápidamente a Yoko quien trataba de frenarlo, pero con la velocidad que poseía el chico era difícil de golpear, Naru también arremetió en contra de Yoko, era más lenta que el chico rubio pero le dificultaba las cosas a Yoko de tal manera que poco a poco la peliroja comenzó a ser golpeada una y otra vez, no usaban técnicas, solo taijustu, rápido y fuerte, Naru no usaba técnicas porque estaba al borde del colapso, Yoko no las usaba por no querer desperdiciar chakra sabiendo que lo evitarían, por lo que estaba esperando el momento preciso para lanzar uno y el chico no lo hacía por el mismo motivo que Yoko.

Mientras los tres "zorros" estaban luchando los shinobis de Konoha se comenzaron a agrupar para ver la pelea, sabían que no podrían luchar a ese nivel de velocidad, es más, el único que podía igualar la velocidad es Lee, pero estaba muy cansado como para abrir las puertas y mantenerse luchando, además sabían que Naru lo impediría, pero mientras los contendientes lanzaban y evitaban los golpes del otro, Sakura observaba al chico detenidamente – ese chico pelea igual que Ino – al decir esto muchos se quedaron mirándola, en efecto, ellos también estaban pensando eso, pero no lo creían, ya que Ino es una mujer y quien está luchando es hombre, pero un estruendo los hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

Una nube de polvo se divisaba y en ella estaba Yoko, muy golpeada, a lo que Naru aprobecho para caerle encima, pero fue recibida por una patada y enviada a comer árboles en la cercanía - ¡Naru! – grito el chico a lo que arremetió en contra de Yoko ya que esta se había abalanzado sobre la rubia que trataba de reincorporarse.

¡Estas acabada! – en su mano tenia cargada una espiral, negra como la noche, Naru solo vio la técnica y vio que el muchacho se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella en la intercepción así que rápidamente cargo una espiral y trato de acortar distancia.

¡Eso quisieras! – el joven no alcanzo a llegar para detener a Yoko, por lo que detuvo su correr cuando vio el choque de energías, lo que si no vio fue que Naru con su mano libre toco el abdomen de Yoko y coloco un sello sin que nadie, ni ella misma se diera cuenta de ello, pero este acto demando mucho del escaso chakra que quedaba en sus reservas por lo que en el choque de energías se vio superada y volvió a salir volando, pero esta vez al lago, en pleno vuelo el joven la atrapo y con el chakra que tenia ahora en grandes cantidades detuvo su caída al agua pasandoce sobre este y volviendo a tierra firme mirando a la peliroja con rabia, pero mas que ira contra la peliroja estaba mas preocupado por su amada que llacia semi inconciente en sus brazos.

Tal parece que ya no podre seguir – decía cansada la rubia.

Lo hiciste bien, linda, yo me ocupare ahora – al decir esto la forma de zorro de Naru de desvaneció, y de ella comenzó a brotar la sangre que la transformación mantenía haciéndola toser y preocupando a todos, Yoko observava a la distancia como ocurrían los hechos.

¿Me habré sobrepasado con ese último? – Se preguntó la peliroja – no me puedes fallar ahora cachorra.

¡Naru! – grito el joven mientras los ojos de Naru se comenzaban a nublar.

Tranquilo, solo estoy agotada – decía con cansancio mientras el resto de ninjas se acercaba a ellos – por… favor… - pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase y cerró los ojos, todos temieron lo peor, pero el joven a estar en contacto directo con ella pudo sentir el latir de su corazón y su débil respirar, por lo que la dejo en suelo, y al grupo de shinobis que llegaron a su posición les encargo.

Cuiden de ella – les dijo mientras saltaba en contra de Yoko, esta solo reacciono al tenerlo cerca por lo que volvió a ser un combate uno contra uno, pero la peliroja estaba ya muy cansada, sentía un malestar en la cabeza y a veces le costaba mantenerse al ritmo de su contrincante, este no solo estaba furioso, estaba encabronadísimo, le habían herido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo frente a sus propias narices y no pudo detener el golpe, por lo que atacaba con ira pero una voz en su cabeza lo mantenía cuerdo.

Ino-sama – le decía la voz en su cabeza – no pierda ante la ira, Naru-sama no querría verlo así – por lo que poco a poco la ira iba menguando, por otro lado.

Parece que al final no cumplirás con tu objetivo – le hablo la voz dentro a Yoko, esta reconoció a Naru, pero de una ojeada rápida la vio siendo tratada por los shinobis de Konoha – estoy hablando directamente a ti a través de un sello que deje en tu cuerpo.

Eres una mocosa astuta – dijo con gracia mientras evadía ataques – yo no diría que falle en mi objetivo, mocosa, pero si me hubiera gustado que tu fueras quien terminara todo esto.

Akina, ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda para la transformación? – pregunto Ino en su mente,

Solo unos minutos más – respondió la pequeña.

¿Y que pasara conmigo y contigo después de esos minutos? – pregunto con pena y un tanto de miedo por la respuesta.

Con usted, la trasformación está completa, por lo que ahora es un hombre en toda su definición, la técnica que está ocupando se terminara, pero podrá volver a usarla después de descansar, tiene que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo para poder sacar más potencias y así proteger a Naru-sama – respondió la pequeña – y conmigo… bueno, ya no tengo reservas, mi vida en si termino hace dos años, solo la extendía el chacra de Naru-sama, por lo que podre descansar en paz sabiendo que le fui de utilidad a la persona que salvo y dio sentido a mi vida – al escuchar estoIno comenzó a llorar no solo en su mente, si no que también en el exterior, las lagrimas del joven que el grupo de Konoha aun desconocían hacían temer por lo peor, pero Sakura y Hinata estaban curando las heridas, por lo que si ellas no decían nada es por que aun estaba viva.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto la rubia – que no querias acabar con todos en la aldea? ¿no querias que te reconocieran como la gran bestia, la todo poderosa Yoko no Kyubi? – decía extremadamente confundida.

Si que eres fácil de comvenser cachorra – respondia Yoko – yo solo quiero tranquilidad, quiero descanzar de esta vida, si bien pensé que eso pasaría cuando nos separaron y me unieron al Juubi, pero al verte enfrentar a Madara quise ayudarte, te salve y eso me salvo también, pero yo quiero estar con mis hermanos al otro lado – le explicaba mientras Ino le golpeaba mandándola a volar.

Todos expectantes veían la pelea que por lo que se veía estaba llegando a su fin, Yoko también había perdido su trasformación y el único Zorro estaba a punto de rematarla – Esto se acaba ahora – dijo el chico en lo que arremetió en contra de Yoko, pero esta ya no se movió y acepto la sentencia, ero algo detuvo la mano del joven, la vos de su amada.

¡Detente! – Grito Naru desviando todas las miradas hacia ella – no la mates, no tú – a lo cual la chica comenzó a recibir quejas de sus amigos, pero ignorándolos se puso de pie y a paso lento comenzó a caminar a Yoko.

Cuando estaba cerca Ino se acercó a ella – estas muy débil – le dijo preocupado.

Esto es entre ella y yo – dijo cansadamente y descansando un momento en el hombro del chico, a lo cual a sus pies se materializo una figura de chakra, esta era difuminosa, pero parecía un gatito pequeño – muchas gracias Akina – dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

No – dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza - muchas gracias a usted Naru-sama – dijo el gatito, y desapareció de la misma forma que se formó.

Ino, por favor, déjame terminar con esto, es mi deber – dijo para que este le diera paso, después de dudarlo un momento este accedió y la dejo pasar – gracias y adiós Akina.

Adiós Naru-sama – fue la despedida de la pequeña, Ino perdió su transformación y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Adiós Akina-chan – dijo con tristeza mientras que en su brazo se formaba el sello del zorro para que pudiera usarlo, tal y como la pequeña le dijo.

Naru caminaba con dificultad a terminar con no solo su más grande pesadilla, aquella que había hecho su vida un infierno, sino que también era la más grande amiga que había hecho, quien nunca la había dejado sola ni en la batalla más cruenta de la guerra, solo reparo en ese detalle ahora, al final de todo, cuando ya todas las cartas estaban echadas en la meza – sabes que esto no tiene por qué terminar así – decía atreves del sello.

Tú sabes que sí, soy la reencarnación del zorro de las nueve colas, y tú eres la del héroe de la aldea, no puedo seguir en este mundo – le respondía mientras unas lágrimas caían de las mejillas de ambas, todos los ninjas se comenzaban a acercar por si ocurría algo.

Han sido 20 años muy sufridos de vida – dijo Naru mientras se acercaba a ella.

Tu bien sabes que no todo fue mi culpa – le respondió congracia, ante esto Naru junto fuerzas para realizar una última técnica, su espiral, pero esta no era como todos la recorvan, ni siquiera se parecía a la shuriken espiral, solo una persona sabía que técnica era – valla, es una linda espiral del dios de la muerte, me pregunto ¿Qué bestia todopoderosa fue quien te la enseño? – todos miraban la técnica, era negra, como la que había lanzado a Naru al lago.

Una pista, no fue Jiraiya – dijo con gracia – esto dolerá un poco – dijo mientras acercaba la bola al estómago de Yoko.

Si me libera, no me importaría sufrir un poco más – esto último lo dijo en un susurro y agrego – además, eres tú la que terminara conmigo, con esto me siento realizada, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí – dijo y cerró los ojos.

Adiós Yoko, mi amiga – dijo entre lágrimas – Sello de presión – Dijo mientras que del estómago de Yoko comenzaba a formarse un agujero que la iba absorbiendo poco a poco – Espiral del Dios de la Muerte – dijo y la esfera estuvo completa, la cual fue introducida en el espacio que se creó para acabar con la vida de Yoko de manera rápida para que no sufriera mucho, cuando por fin todo termino todos se acercaron a Naru que yacía de pie, estática en el lugar.

Varios meses después.

En la casa se podía ver a una joven rubia que tenía atado su cabello con una coleta baja estaba haciendo la comida mientras tarareaba una canción – Inochi – grito a su esposo – la comida esta lista – al decir esto un joven rubio con el pelo atado por una cola de caballo apareció en la mesa.

¿Ya te he dicho que tu cocina es la mejor de la aldea? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Sabes que alagarme no hará que cocine mañana, te toca a ti, pero gracias por el alago – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su esposo.

Naru – le hablo – ¿estas realmente segura de que esto fue lo mejor?, ¿no querías restaurar tu clan? – la rubia dejo de comer un momento para contestar a su esposo.

Sí, es lo mejor – dijo tratando de convencer a su esposo – yo, yo quería una familia, el clan no me importa, no me interesa ser jefa de clan, ya no quiero ser Hokage, solo quiero estar con la persona que amo, y vivir con mi familia – dijo mientras recodaba como había sido la preparación para la boda, pero más específico, como fue el día en el que Ino se convirtió en hombre y tuvo que ir a la casa de los Yamanaka para explicar sus intenciones.

_Flash Back_

Un hombre atendía la florería mientras su esposa se acercaba a él – querido, ¿realmente estará bien dejar a Ino que haga esta locura?

Amor – respondió el Inoichi – sabes que no me agrada para nada la idea de que ella deje el clan, y mucho menos que deje de ser quien es, pero si ella está enamorada, y si es correspondido no hay mucho que podamos hacer – dijo a lo cual sonó la campana de la tienda, la cual indicaba que habían llegado clientes – Bienvenidos – les dijo a tiempo que los miraba, pero quedo anonadado, ya que se vio a sí mismo en la puerta, solo que más joven y con las ropas de ninja, su esposa también, vio al recién llegado tal cual se veía su esposo en sus mejores años como ninja, en la época en la cual ella se enamoró de él.

Papa, mama – les dijo el joven en la puerta – ya llegue.

¿Ino? – Dijo su padre al caer que quien estaba frente a él no era una visión – ¿eres tú?

Si papa – respondió – que te parece, ya pude cambiar – dijo extendiendo los brazos para que lo vieran bien.

Eres tal como tu padre cuando tenía tu edad – respondió la madre – pero hija, tenías que hacerlo realmente, ¿tenías que dejarlo por ella?

Si mama, ella es la persona a la cual yo amo, y ella sacrifico algo muy importante para que yo pudiera ser un hombre en toda ley – dijo un poco serio ya que aún dudaban de su convicción – además, a veces se hacen locuras, por amor.

Y ¿Cuándo nos dejaras conocer a quien ahora es tu prometida? – pregunto su padre.

Ahora – dijo haciendo una seña para que alguien se acercara, una chica con unas sandalias ninja negras, unos pantalones negros ajustados con su estuche en la pierna derecha y su bolso atrás, con polera roja con franjas negras y un chaleco Jounin de mujer sobre la polera apareció al lado de Ino.

Buenas tardes – dijo cortésmente – mi nombre es Namikaze Naru y soy la prometida – dijo totalmente avergonzada.

¿Namikaze? – Pregunto la pareja adulta – ¿acaso eres la hija de Minato?

Si, bueno, en realidad hijo… - trataba de explicar la situación – la verdad es que es una historia larga… - dijo a lo cual los Yamanaka procedieron a hacerlos pasar para que contara la historia con tranquilidad, cerraron la tienda para que nadie molestara, después de una hora contando toda la historia los mayores entendieron lo que pasaba.

¿y esto es lo que te costaba tanto explicar? – le dijo a su ahora hijo – la verdad es que no es muy fácil de asimilar, pero concuerda con todo lo que sabemos de ti Naruto… digo Naru – dijo Inochi.

Pero ahora que los dos están en condiciones para realizar un matrimonio, que clan quieres revivir – le pregunto Nazuna.

La verdad es que quisiera pedirles que me aceptaran en el clan Yamanaka – dijo mientras se inclinaba, esto no solo sorprendió a los mayores sino que también a su pareja, después de unos segundos de pensarlo Inochi se alegró de sobremanera, si lo veía por el lado positivo, su clan estaba creciendo, y como ahora Ino era hombre podría ocupar su lugar como jefe del clan tranquilamente cuando el ya no este, y no solo eso, sino que también el clan había ganado a una muy valiosa e importante ninja como miembro, pero lo que lo tenía más contento es que la chica quisiera formar parte de la familia, su familia.

_End Flash Back_

Además, si hubiera querido restaurar un clan, aun estaría en los papeles y no podríamos aun casarnos – agrego al recordar que después de meses de trámites y papeleos, por fin Sakura seria integrada al nuevo clan Uchiha y que la boda se celebraría dentro de una semana – lo que me recuerda que hoy es su despedida de soltera.

Ten cuidado de que no las arrastre a tomateras como ocurrió con la tuya – dijo con un toque de gracia el rubio.

No, gracias, ya aprendí mi lección con el sake, pero a esta hay que controlarla más que a Tsunade, tal parece que el habito de tomar es transferible en el aprendizaje – dijo también con humor, a lo que ambos rieron, ya mientras estaban lavando los platos Naru se puso seria, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, y más ya que ella había estado retrasando su reincorporación a las labores activas de ninja, ya que al volver Tsunade le dio licencia para que descansara y planeara su boda, los gastos los pagaba la Gondaime, después de su boda Kakashi le dio cuatro meses de descanzo para que gozara su vida como casada antes de volver a la vida activa, pero ahora con esto se estaba alejando cada vez mas – Inoichi – dijo para que este la viera – tengo algo importante que decirte.

Dime – dijo mientras le sostenia la mirada.

Etto… bueno, es que tal parece que no voy a poder volver a ser shinobi activo durante un tiempo mas – dijo tratando de abordar el tema.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto confundido.

Bueno, es que… etto… no creas que quiero uir de mi obligación con la aldea y el clan,… pero… - no salvia como decirlo, y ¿si a lo mejor no le gustaba la idea?

Ya dilo mujer, me estas asustando e impacientando – dijo para darle fuerzas a su esposa.

Estoy embarazada – dijoen lo que Inoichi quedo con los ojos abiertos y dio un paso para atrás - ¿querido?

Embarazada… - repitió, Naru se estaba asustando, la reacción no era muy favorable.

Si quieres puedo abortar – pero no pudo terminar la frase.

¡NO! – le respondió rápidamente – no, no abortaras, es mi hijo, nuestro hijo – dijo ya contento mientras tomaba a su esposa – es la mejor noticia que me podrías dar, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en el aborto?

No lo pensé bien, y como no decías nada – le respondió la chica en medio de las vueltas, una vez que el chico se calmó y la bajo.

Ser padre, voy a ser padre – decía ensimismado, el temor de nunca poder formar una familia se había ido, había conseguido darle a Naru no solo una nueva vida sino que una familia y ella le había dado todo a él.

Qué bueno que te guste la idea – dijo Naru mientras lo acompañaba al salón para tomar asiento en los sofás – tendrás que cuidarte más, no quiero quedar viuda antes de que conozcas a tu pequeño o pequeña.

Y tú no podrás trabajar como ninja, pero no te preocupes, como miembro del clan Yamanaka y más, como mi esposa, puedes trabajar en la florería de la familia, mi madre se alegrada mucho de la noticia – decía contento – este es un nuevo inicio.

Sí, es el inicio ya de nuestra nueva vida – decía Naru a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su esposo y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro.


End file.
